EL TRATO 1
by pataisho
Summary: EL ES SEXY,RICO PERO SOBRE TODO LIBERTINO AHORA NECESITA UN HIJO PARA MANTENER SU LUGAR EN "SU EMPRESA" ¿COMO LO PUEDE AYUDAR UNA VENDERORA DE FLORES?
1. Chapter 1

ANTES QUE NADA ESPERO LES AGRADE Y RECORDANDOLES QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE ESPERO REVIEW

"EL TRATO"

capitulo 1

Estaba perdido y lo sabia, era lo unico que pensaba a bordo de su deslumbrante auto; Ranma Saotome, un joven de cabello negro largo trenzado de ojos azul -grizaceos hijo del multimillonario Genma Saotome.- ¿Cómo diablos se leS ocurrio semejante estupidez a mis padres?- hablaba solo en voz alta al recordar lo que habia sucedido momentos antes en la casa de sus padres

flash back

Ranma se habia presentado a hablar con sus padres con carácter de urgente y ahí lo habian tenido durante 20 minutos estudiandolo con la mirada sin decirle nada hasta que su padre se atrevio.- "veras hijo, creo que es hora de que madures no puedes andar siempre por la vida como un play boy".-su hijo lo miraba asustado.- "¡pero papa!"- "tu madre y yo hemos decidido que si no **maduras **te quitaremos el mando de la empresa".-dejo a su hijo sin habla, y el retomo el ataque.- "por amor a kami tienes 27 años, y nunca te e conocido una novia descente, asi que te comprometeremos en matrimonio con Ukyo Kuonji".-Ranma se levanto como resorte.- "¡no me vas a casar con esa puta, padre a estado en la cama de media cuidad!"- trato de respirar para tranquilizarse.- "mama, papa, no creo que quieran como madre de sus nietos a una prostituta".-Nodoka, su madre fruncio el ceño.- "¿entonces que propones hijo?".-Ranma sonrio de manera confiada.- "facil, que me dejen elegir a mi".-sus padres se hecharon a reir en su cara, su madre le contesto tratando de sofocar sus risas.- "hijo si esperamos a que **tu escojas** tu padre y yo nos moriremos sin conocer un nieto por parte tuya".-su esposo decidio apoyarla.- "no veo la razon por la cual nos hemos esforzado tanto para obtener todo esto".- señalaba a su alrededor.- "si no hay herederos que lo mantengan, asi que si tu no tienes hijos que mantener ¿para que dejarte la empresa?, eres mi primogenito pero te Comportas como un colegial, y de seguir asi mejor se la dare a tu hermano Ryoga".-Ranma estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, pero penso rapidamente y sonrio de manera siniestra.- "¿lo que intentas decirme es que si te doy un nieto por parte mia yo heredare la empresa?".-Genma lo miraba de manera dudosa.- "en si la empresa les perteneceria a tu hermano y a ti por partes iguales, la diferencia seria quien estaria a cargo de ella, si me das un nieto…que puedas comprobar que sea mi nieto, no te dare el mando de la empresa como herencia hasta que muera, te lo dare en vida".-Ranma abrio los ojos como platos *talvez pueda funcionar mi idea*.- "acepto el trato papa".-sus padres se miraban confundidos, Nodoka lo miro con una ceja levantada.- "¿Qué es lo que aceptaste precisamente?".-Ranma les contesto con suficiencia.- "darles un nieto".-Genma salto feliz de su silla.- "¡¿te casaras con Ukyo?".- Ranma parecia asqueado.- "no, claro que no papa, ustedes pidieron un nieto no que me casara, yo les avisare cuando ya que este seguro de que su nieto venga en camino, ahora me largo a… arreglar asuntos pendientes".- se retiro dejando a sus padres con los ojos como platos y mandibulas tocando el piso.

fin del flash back

Ranma recorria de prisa las avenidas de Tokio.- "ahora la pregunta es: ¿de donde voy a sacar a una chica descente que acepte tener un hijo mio sin querer que me case con ella?".- se detuvo con la mirada perdida apretando el volante de manera violenta ante una avenida en la cual tenia la suerte de que la luz del alto continuamente lo atoraba ahí.- "maldicion".- una chica de aproximadamente 17 años aspecto andrajoso se asomo por su ventanilla.- "señor ¿hoy no va a llevarle flores a su mami?".-Ranma volteo hacia la ventanilla para ver a la chica que siempre le vendia flores para su madre, era una chica esbelta, rostro fino unos increibles y expresivos ojos color chocolate y largo cabello azulado, *talvez…no esta tan fea, ¿pero aceptaria? debo estar muy desesperado para estar pensando esto*.- la chica lo miraba nerviosa al notar que el hombre no reaccionaba pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima.- "¿señor se siente bien?".-Ranma reacciono al escuchar el claxon del auto que venia tras de el.- "si estoy bien ¿podrias subir?".- al ver la cara de susto de la joven corrigio.- "es que no me quiero ir sin las flores de mi mama, pero subete rapido que si no me van a linchar".- cuando ella subio rapidamente con el interes de vender, lleno el auto con aroma a jazmines.- "le gustan mucho las flores a su mami ¿verdad?".-Ranma la miraba por el rabillo del ojo *¿Por qué huele tanto a jazmines si lo que trae son rosas? demonios controlate Ranma concentrate*.- "si, tanto que tiene un jardin lleno de ellas pero le da lastima cortarlas".- en un intento de indagar sobre su vida le quiso hacer platica.- "¿y a tu madre tambien le gustan?".- vio que a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.- "¿Qué sucede?".- la vio limpiarse disimuladamente sus lagrimas.- "es que mi mama murio cuando era muy pequeña".- Ranma pensaba *si es huerfana mejor para mi* la miro con fingida ternura.- "lo siento".- vio como se hacia la fuerte.- "no tiene por que, de todos modos no me siento sola tengo a mi papa y a mis hermanas".- ella recordo por que iba en ese auto y saco de su canastilla un ramo de rosas ofreciendoselo.- "¿Dónde lo pongo?".-el ignoro su pregunta y ella se asusto al notar que no se detenia.- "bajeme por favor nos estamos alejando mucho".-el detuvo su auto y la miro a los ojos.- "¿te puedo llevar a tu casa si lo deseas?".-ella palidecio temblando de miedo.- "¡no!".- agacho su cabeza.- "no me lo tome a mal, no quiero ser descortes, lo que pasa es que… no he acabado de vender todo y si… me aprezco en casa sin haber terminado de vender todo papa se enojara y… y… "-Ranma sin darse cuenta sintio que le habian dado un puñetazo en el estomago.- "¿te golpea?".-ella intento bajar del auto pero el no se lo permitio.- "¡dimelo! ¿te golpea?".-ella esquivaba su mirada.- "solo cuando bebe".- *maldito*;le dijo mas como una afirmacion que como una pregunta.- "te pega seguido ¿no es cierto?".-ella intento desviar el tema.- "ya me voy, es tarde y no e vendido muy bien estos dias".- iba a bajar del auto cuando el la jalo del brazo regresandola al asiento, el le hablo de forma imponente.- "no te vayas".- la miro a los ojos fijamente.- "¿Cuánto es?".-ella sonrio *tonta ya me iba sin cobrarle*.- "10¥".-Ranma observo la canasta casi llena de flores *ya se como llegar a ella*.- "¿Cuánto por todas?".-ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzo a contar los ramos que llevaba.- "serian 130¥ por todos".- vio como el abrio su cartera que estaba llena de billetes sacando 3 billetes de 100¥ cada uno.- "toma…mmm".- ella le sonrio abiertamente antes de tomar el dinero.- "akane, mi nombre es akane tendo".- ella le brindo su mano a lo que el correspondio.- "el mio es Ranma… Saotome".- despues ella recibio los billetes y le devolvio dos.- "disculpe se a equivocado me dio 300 y solo son 130".-el la vio admirado *nadie en su sano juicio y en su misma situacion los devolveria*.- "quedatelos asi cuando tu papa te recoja la venta tu te podras quedar con algo para ti y tus hermanas".- Akane lo miraba de forma sospechosa hasta que fruncio el ceño, dejo los billetes en el tablero del auto ante la atenta y maravillada mirada de ranma, tomo su canasta dispuesta a bajar del auto; Ranma no entendia que habia pasado y se bajo tras ella.- "¿me puedes decir por que te comportas asi?".- ella giro furiosa enfrentandolo con llamas en los ojos.- ¡yo no soy de esas, ¿me oye?- Ranma la miraba sonriente al entender *ella cree que quiero algo de ella y aun que sea cierto no soy tan tonto para descubrirme de esta forma*, pensaba mientras la seguia.- "mira no se lo que estes pensando yo solo queria ayudarte, pero si no quieres solo te pagare las flores ¿contenta?".- ella se detuvo mirandolo apenada.- "lo siento es solo que… he tenido algunos problemas de este tipo y por eso me e vuelto desconfiada, pero como puede ver siempre me he sabido cuidar".- el sonreia interiormente *¿eso querra decir que ella es?…ahora mismo lo sabre*.- "¿tu sola? yo pense que tendrias a tu novio detrás de ti cuidandote".- ella se ruborizo ligeramente.- "no tengo, papa dice que aunque seamos pobres eso no quita que seamos honorables".- el la miraba de manera suspicaz a lo que ella sonrio en forma de circunstancia.- "cuando mi padre no bebe es muy sabio".- "entiendo, entonces te voy a dejar a tu casa".- el tono en el que el hablo no le permitio dudar, asi que subio nuevamente al auto.

Ranma iba sorteando callejuelas sin pavimentar con su auto conforme le indicaba Akane.- "ya llegamos gracias".- el tomo dinero de su cartera y le pago las flores al darse cuenta que ella ya estaba abriendo la portesuela.-"¿segura que no aceptas la demasia?".- ella le sonrio.- "no gracias seria un abuso".- ella al bajar del auto pensaba *el a sido muy amable creo que le deberia invitarle aun que sea un te*.- "¿quisiera pasar a tomar un te? bueno si no le importa lo humil…".- no habia terminado de hablar, cuando un hombre enorme y musculoso ya la llevaba cargada en su hombro dejando a un sorprendido Ranma mirando a travez del aire, saliendo de su trance al escuchar los gritos de Akane pidiendo ayuda, lo que lo hizo salir corriendo del auto para darle alcance al tipo.- "¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace?"- el tipo volteo dandole una mirada de superioridad.- "llevandome mi mercancia".- Ranma estaba atonito, mirandola tratando de controlarse.- "¿es su... novio?".- el tipo reia a carcajadas.- "no, no es mi novia, ella es de mi propiedad".- el lo miro con el ceño fruncido *¿sera su esposa, y si lo es, por que ella trata de huir?* estaba confundido.- "no entiendo ¿que quiere decir?".- el tipo solto aire tratando de tener paciencia.- "su padre me la vendio".- Akane dejo de luchar al escuchar lo que habia dicho el tipo *si mi padre a hecho un trato yo no puedo romperlo*, Ranma se quedo de piedra al escucharlo y ver como ella dejo de defenderse *¿acaso piensa obedecer a su padre? no lo permitire* saco su cartera suspirando en señal de frustracion.- "¿Cuánto quiere por ella?".- el tipo sonrio de manera burlona. contestando algo que el otro no se esperaba- "no esta en venta".- el por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer siempre todo lo arreglaba con dinero *como mi padre dice utiliza las armas que kami te da* se planto frente al tipo de manera arrogante.- "he dicho ¿que cuanto quiere por ella? no puse un limite, ahora pida".- el tipo lo miro desencajado.- "te voy a ser sincero, le e estado hechando el ojo desde pequeña, y siempre me a gustado, ademas en estos tiempos no se consigue una chica virgen a la vuelta de la esquina, pero…".- Ranma sonrio al ver el abundante sonrojo de Akane al escuchar la conversacion.- "¿entonces?".- el tipo se tomo la barbilla pensativo.- "¿Qué te parece? dejame estrenarla y luego te la doy".- Ranma lo miro de manera fiera contestandole de manera tajante.- "no hay trato, pense que era un hombre de negocios, que preferiria vivir mejor a rendirse ante un capricho".- el tipo lo miro suspicaz.- "a mi me parece que el que se rinde ante sus caprichos es otro, porque yo no soy el que esta ofreciendo una fortuna por ella".- Ranma aparento que no le habian afectado sus palabras y se dio la media vuelta jugandose el todo por el todo.- "talvez, pero resulta que yo vivo mucho mejor que usted, adios".- Akane desde lo alto lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos *me abandono* cuando escucho hablar al tipo que la cargaba.- "¡espere!".-Ranma sonrio satisfecho y volteo con semblante imperturbable.- "digame".- el hombre lo estudiaba con la mirada pensando una cifra adecuada.- "deme un millon de yenes por ella y es suya".- Akane cuando escucho la cifra *ya estuvo que me quedo con este infeliz, pero de solo pensar en que me toque me dan nauseas*, despues vio a Ranma sacar su cartera y contar varios billetes ante la mirada ambiciosa de su comprador, lo vio fruncir el ceño y luego sonreir.-"acompañeme al auto ¿señor?…".- "Thoma, no es necesario que sepa mi apellido".- asi los dos se dirigieron al auto donde el hombre se impresiono, ya que por estar ocupado en cargar a la chica no lo habia visto bien, bajo a su presa inclinandose un poco para asomarse y ver que hacia su **comprador**, lo vio sacando dinero de la guantera, para despues contarlo, salir del auto y ofrecerselo.- "aquí esta lo que pidio, ahora dejela".- Thoma sujeto rapida y fuertemente la mano de ella entre su brazo y sus costillas, tomo el dinero contandolo, mirando a su comprador asombrado a mas no poder, soltandola a ella que inmediatamente se tiro a los brazos de su salvador.- "fue un placer haber hecho negocios con usted".- Ranma vio desaparecer al hombre rapidamente atravez de las pequeñas calles del humilde barrio...

HOLA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEN SU OPINION ES LA SEGUNDA HISTORIA QUE HE HECHO LA PRIMERA FUE "CALLEJERA" DE INUYASHA Y KAGOME, OTRO DE MIS FAVORITOS QUE TAMBIEN ESPERO LE DEN UNA VISITADITA HASTA LA PROXIMA...


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA DE NUEVO AQUI CON OTRO CAPITULO Y AGRADECIENDO A LOS QUE ME LEYERON COMO Alba marina Y Aiko03. EN PRIMER LUGAR A serena tsukino chiba QUE FUE LA PRIMERA EN MANDARME UN REVIEW DE MI PRIMER FANFIC QUE SE LLAMA "CALLEJERA" DE INUYASHA.

Y NI QUE DECIR DE: yetsahell,CrisSs-LunaBell Y rusa-ranmayakane-zk AGRADEZCO TUS SUGERENCIAS Y ESPERO IR POCO A POCO MEJORANDO YA QUE ESTE ES APENAS MI SEGUNDO FIC Y NO ME ENOJO AL CONTRARIO AGRADEZCO TUS SUGERENCIAS, A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO PONDRE UN POCO DE SIMBOLOGIA DESPUES EN BASE A SUS COMENTARIOS ME IRE DANDO CUENTA DE LOS ERRORES QUE VAYAN SALIENDO, A PROPOSITO TE VAS A IR DANDO CUENTA DE QUE LA NOVELA MARIA MERCEDES Y MI FIC NADA QUR VER. ES PERANDO LES GUSTE AQUI VAMOS.

* * *

><p>"EL TRATO"<p>

Capitulo 2

Ranma sintio como Akane se agitaba en sus brazos ahogando sus sollozos en su pecho.- "¿Como estas?".- Ella comenzo a tranquilizarse.- "Si, es solo que...mi padre ¡ME VENDIO! no puedo creer que mi papa me haya vendido".- Ranma sintio una sensacion a la que no estaba acostumbrado, percibia como se le rompia el corazon al verla asi, lo que hizo que la abrazara mas fuerte.- "Estas bien, estas bien. tranquila, ademas no creo que a tus hermanas les guste verte yo te protegere".- Akane alzo su mirada.- "Gracias, nunca acabare de pagarle lo que ha hecho por mi".- El le sonrio brindandole confianza.- "Podrias comenzar por hablarme de tu, no crees?".- Ella se solto de su abrazo sonriendo.- "Si lo dices".- El tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiandose las lagrimas.- " Pasamos a tu casa?".- Ella asintio y comenzo a caminar con el siguiendola un poco mas atras.

Al llegar Akane retiro una cortina parchada que funcionaba como puerta para abrirle paso a su acompañante, el como todo un caballero le brindo el paso a ella.- "Familia ya llegue".- Ranma vio a un par de chicas que vestian de forma menos humilde que Akane estaban sentadas en unas cajas de madera leyendo unos libros *Esas chicas se ven mayores que Akane me pregunto por que no es la mayor la que los mantiene en lugar de Akane?*.- "Quiero presentarles a alguien".- Se retiro a un lado para mostrar a su acompañante llamando la atencion de su familia.- "El es Ranma Saotome, y es mi cliente, el me compra a diario flores".- Ranma vio a un señor que por la edad era obvio que era el padre de Akane.- "A mi eso no me importa que diablos haces aqui tan temprano?, acaso ya terminaste todo?".- Ella estaba tan dolida, se percataba que su padre no la amaba solo la tenia por que ella era la que sacaba adelante a la familia, y a la vez se sentia humillada por que su padre le reclamara frente a su salvador.- "Si padre acabe todo".- Vio a su padre acercarse para recogerle el dinero, y revisarle sus bolsillos para que no se quedara con nada.- "Buena chica".- Entonces su padre alzo la vista.- " Quien dices que es este tipo?".- Akane fruncio el entrecejo.- "El es Ranma Saotome y es mi cliente, el me compro todas las flores para su mama".- Ranma se dio cuenta de como el hombre lo examinaba con la mirada y le ofrecio su mano.- "Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ranma".- El hombre le correspondio el gesto de manera desconfiada.- "Igualmente yo soy Soun Tendo y ellas son mis hijas Kasumi y Nabiki".- Las dos hermanas hicieron una ligera reverencia cuando su padre menciono su nombre.- "Mucho gusto".- "No me lo tome a mal. pero que hace aqui?".- Ranma no pudo soportar mas la manera en que era observado.- "Bueno hice muchas cosas para empezar como se lo dijo Akane le compre todos sus ramos de flores y la salve de ser vendida a un tipo usted que opina?".- Ranma se sorprendio de que las hermanas de Akane no se le lanzaran a la yugular a su padre por intentar vender a su hermana sino todo lo contrario parecian molestas al igual que el hombre el cual exploto gritandole a Akane.- " Como te atreviste a no ir con el?, di mi palabra, ahora va a querer que le devuelva el dinero! ese dinero es para los estudios de tus hermanas".- Ranma estaba atonito con la situacion, al ver al par de hermanas llorar, una de ellas al parecer la mayor se levanto y sin importarle la presencia ajena la abofeteo.- " Como te atreviste? ahora tendremos que dejar la escuela por tu culpa".- Ranma vio a Akane tirada en el piso por el impacto del golpe limpiandose las lagrimas.- "No te preocupes kasumi, hoy en la noche tendre una pelea y me pagaran bien".- La otra hermana se acerco y se sento en cuclillas junto a akane que estaba todavia en el piso, fingiendo que lamentaba lo sucedido.- "Disculpa a Kasumi, pero sabes lo que nos a costado mantenernos para ahora perderlo todo".- Akane levanto la mirada del piso.- "Creeme que lo se Nabiki".- Ranma siempre habia estado rodeado de gente hipocrita y no se creia como esa chica podia ser tan inocente para no darse cuenta de que todos ah fingian, se asqueo de la escena y decidio intervenir.- "El hombre no tiene por que venir a pedirles dinero, por que yo pague por ella".- El patriarca lo miro serio.- " Entonces vino a llevarsela?".- *Esto seria interesante llevarmela de una vez, talvez estaria mejor conmigo que con estos.* Pero al mirar el rostro asustado de la chica decidio cambiar de tactica.- "No, yo pague por su libertad eso quiere decir que no podra volverla a vender y si lo vuelve a intentar se la tendra que ver conmigo".- estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de que les habia hablado en un exagerado tono brusco, pero vio como el patriarca se disponia a hablar.- "No, claro que no, despues de todo usted pago por ella.y ella es suya, si lo desea puede llevarsela cuando lo desee".- Ranma y Akane tenian los ojos como platos, siendo Ranma el primero en reaccionar, se puso frente a ella y la miro a los ojos.- "Akane podriamos hablar afuera por favor?".- Akane asintio de manera distraida al estar todavia en shock, asi el la tomo del brazo de forma delicada y la saco de ah .

Ya estando afuera Ranma se atrevio a hablar * Que mejor oportunidad que esta?*.- "Akane. te gustaria cambiar tu forma de vivir, tener una casa, estudiar? no se, varias cosas que deberias hacer a tu edad".- Ella lo escuchaba con la mirada perdida.- "No entiendo Cual es el truco, por que tanto interes en ayudarme?".- *Es una chica lista* el la estudiaba exaustivamente mientras diseñaba su discurso.- "Veras mi padre.".- El le conto el trato que tenia con sus padres mientras ella le escuchaba atentamente, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta alguien los escuchaba cuidadosamente.- "Y bien Akane que opinas?".- Ella lo miro sin entender.- "Que opino de que?".- El estaba visiblemente nervioso, tanto que le sudaban las manos *kami no se que esperar si una bofetada, una ofensa o que acepte, Ranma sigue soñando* se decia asi mismo.- " Tu aceptarias?".-Ella en ese momento entendio levantandose indignada.- "Me decepcionas estas loco, acaso me veo como el tipo de mujer que se alquila de ese modo y entregaria a un hijo suyo como si de una mascota se tratara? sabes, se que mi familia no es perfecta pero es la que me toco, eso no quiere decir que por eso me vendere al mejor postor, si es por eso que pagaste a ese , te aseguro que te lo pagare, esta noche tengo una buena pelea y te aseguro como que me llamo Akane tendo que mañana cuando pase por el crucero de siempre tendre su dinero, hasta mañana y gracias".-Ranma se quedo impactado nunca le habian dolido unas palabras como las que ella le habia dicho, asi que con su fracaso a cuestas decidio irse directo al matadero, es decir con sus padres para que lo casaran con Ukyo *tanto escoger para terminar con la mayor puta de la historia*, estaba a punto de arrancar cuando vio a una de las hermanas de Akane acercarse a su auto.- "hola, Ranma cierto?".- "Si que deseas?"...- Ella lo miro arqueando una ceja *No puede ser ni siquiera recuerda mi nombre*.- "Nabiki, y vengo a decirte que escuche todo lo que le dijiste a mi hermana y yo puedo ser la solucion a tu problema".- Ese fue el turno para que el la mirara de manera recelosa.- " Como puede ser ?".- "Facil, si es cierto todo lo que ofreces yo te puedo dar ese hijo que deseas".- El la miraba de manera desconfiada y dijo algo que jamas penso decir.- "Lo siento pero el ofrecimiento es para tu hermana".- Ella lo miro enfadada y le comenzo a gritar.- "Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?".- El sonrio de medio lado contestandole totalmente calmado.- "Ingenuidad, pureza por mencionar algo".- La vio silenciarse sin saber que contestar.- "Si quieres que ayude a tu familia deberias convencerla de que acepte mi proposicion".- Saco una tarjeta de su cartera y se la ofrecio.- "Si la convences, llamame".- Nabiki rapidamente la tomo.- "Si quiere encontrarla con vida aun, talvez deber a de verla pelear esta noche a las 10:00 P.M. en Mitaka debajo del puente Neko".-Ranma sonrio de medio lado al ver correr a la chica hacia su casa *Creo que despues de todo tengo una oportunidad, me pregunto de Que tipo de pelea hablaron? lo que no entiendo es por que demonios no acepte la propuesta de Nabiki? despues de todo no esta tan mal, que rayos! si Akane no acepta no veo por que rechazar a su hermana*; el arranco su auto y se fue a su casa a alistarse para ver la famosa pelea de Akane.

Akane se encontraba descansando aparentemente por que en la cabeza no le dejaba de dar vueltas el asunto que Ranma le habia planteado, asi se le fue rapido el tiempo, hasta que llego la hora de irse hacia la pelea, preparo su equipo el cual era un viejo gi y unas zapatillas de combate de medio uso, las hecho en su mochila y partio sola hacia el lugar de la pelea, siempre iba sola su familia nunca la acompa aba, a no ser que fuera a cobrar el premio a otro dia *Tengo que ganar, tengo que ganar, para pagarle a Ranma no quiero estar en deuda con el*; se asombro cuando llego al lugar de la pelea al ver a su salvador en primera fila con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera enfadado lo que no sabia era que el habia escuchado alagos dirigidos a ella por parte de los espectadores; Akane dejo de ponerle atencion cuando se acerco su anciano sensei Haposai.- "Que bueno que llegaste peque a pense que no llegarias a tiempo".- Ella le sonrio de forma confiada.- "Sabe que nunca falto a un compromiso sensei".- El la comenzo a jalar a unas casas de campa a que hacian de funcion de camerinos para los peleadores.- "Si pero ya es tarde, cambiate lo mas rapido que puedas que tu rival ya llego desde hace mucho".- "Si sensei".- Ella se metio obedientemente a cambiarse, para salir cinco minutos despues lista para la pelea dando peque os saltos para comenzar a calentar.- "Estoy lista sensei".- " Estas segura?".- "Mas que nunca".- El anciano le coloco una toalla en el cuello.- "Esa es mi chica, vamos que ya es hora".- Asi los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta dirigirse a la plataforma, cuando llego Akane pudo distingir a una extra a chica china de cabellera morada, para despues escuchar al anuciador.- Bienvenidos a esta la mas esperada pelea de la noche la campeonaaaaa la amazona Shampo contra la mujer de hieloooo!.- Las dos se acercaron al centro escuchando las instrucciones las cuales solo consistian en que solo habia una regla no se permitian nigun tipo de armas, ellas hicieron una sencilla reverencia para ponerse en guardia; Shampo fue la que lanzo el primer golpe sin acertarlo, Akane solo estudiaba los movimientos de su oponente retrocediendo en forma circular formando una espiral sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo esquivando los golpes y patadas lanzadas las cuales solo daban en el aire, el publico podia ver que la campeona estaba cansada y frustrada al darse cuenta de que no atinaba un solo golpe, mientras la retadora estaba completa; todos retrocedieron asombrados al ver como la chica salio volando por los aires lanzada por una energia que salia del puño de Akane dejando a la camperona K.O., especialmente a Ranma *No me cabe en la cabeza como es que siendo tan buena peleadora se deje maltratar por su familia y estuvo a punto de ser atacada por el tipo ese al que se la compre*, Haposai al ver que Akane habia ganado se acerco a ella abrazandola.- "Lo lograste Akane, lo lograste".- Akane sonreia feliz habia pensado que seria mas dificil.- "Gane sensei, gane!".- Lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta es de que la gran mayoria de los espectadores los veia de forma molesta ya que la mayoria habia apostado a la campeona, entonces se acerco a la pareja un tipo malencarado.- "Toma Akane, es tu premio".- Ellos lo miraban sorprendidos, por lo regular el premio siempre se entregaba a otro dia en el gimnacio del organizador el cual era el tipo que le estaba entregando el premio en ese momento; sin embargo ella al estar tan contenta por haber ganado tomo el dinero.- "Gracias señor".- Akane y su sensei se dirigieron de regreso a la tienda de campa a donde estaba la ropa de la chica para cambiarse; mientras tanto Ranma esperaba a que Akane regresara para poder hablar con ella y volver a tratar de convencerla, cuando escucho a un par de tipos decir que la atacarian a unas cuadras de ah para quitarle el dinero que habia ganado, *Estos hombres no saben perder, lo mejor sera que siga a Akane y me asegurare de que llegue sana y salva a su casa*, se levanto discretamente para comenzar a seguir cautelosamente a su objetivo viendola salir de una casa de campa a tal como habia llegado.- " Nos vamos juntos sensei?".- "Si hija, ya vamonos que yo ya estoy viejo para estos trotes".- Akane lo vio con fingido reproche.- "No vuelva a decir eso sensei sabe que aun tiene mucho que dar".- Ranma comenzo a seguirlos por la callle hasta que se dio cuenta de que Akane y su acompa ante se detenian, el comenzo a apurar su paso, cuando ya estaba cerca se dio cuenta que mas adelante estaban una media docena de hombres esperandoles, quiso dar media vuelta e ir por su auto, *Tal vez pueda hecharles el carro encima de ser necesario*, pero al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que mas de media docena de hombres le cerraban el paso, *Kami ayudame a sacarla de aqui en una pieza*, practicamente corrio el poco trecho que le quedaba para llegar junto a Akane la cual lo miraba con los ojos como platos.- " Que rayos haces aqui?".- El se coloco a su lado.- "Lo de siempre tratando de salvarte el trasero Akane".- Vieron dirigirse a ellos al tipo que hace minutos le habia entregado el dinero a Akane.- "Vine por lo que me pertenece Akane, es mejor que me lo entregues si es que quieres salir con vida de aqui".- Akane fruncio el ceño y se puso en posicion de pelea.- "Mire jefe nada de lo que llevo le pertenece".- El hombre la miro de manera mordaz.- "No te hagas la loca, sabes que ese dinero no te pertenece, hiciste trampa".- Akane apreto sus pu os fuetemente hasta que perdieron su coloracion.- "Yo no hice trampa, no tengo la culpa de que ella se haya descuidado y no haya entrenado como debia, gane limpiamente y no te voy a entregar el dinero taro sabes que mi familia lo necesita".- El le sonrio de manera sexy ante la mirada asqueada de Akane, Ranma y su sensei.- "Sabes que sufres por que quieres, yo ya te dije que los sacaria de esa pocilga, si aceptaras mi proposicion".- "Nunca, y si quieres tu dinero ven por el".- Inmediatamente el hombre se le hecho encima tratando de golpearla, solo tratando por que ella le dio la golpiza de su vida, sus hombres al ver en problemas a su jefe tambien la atacaron pero afortunadamente entre Ranma y Haposai se las habian arreglado bien para ayudarla, todo iba bien hasta que se escucho un disparo, Ranma estaba aturdido en cuanto escucho el disparo en el momento vio a todos los hombres que los estaban atacando desaparecer quedando solo ellos tres, se dirigio hacia ella para ver como se encontraba, estaba a tres metros de ella cuando vio como se le doblaban las piernas y caia al piso sosteniendose el hombro izquierdo, corrio hacia ella desesperado.- " Akane dime que tienes?".- la acuno en su regazo desesperandose al verla cerrar los ojos * Por que me siento asi? tan... asustado, al verla asi*; Haposai los miraba con lagrimas en los ojos sin que se mostraran libremente.- "Akane, no te duermas, demonios no cierres los malditos ojos!".- Haposai miraba asombrado a ese desconocido que parecia desesperado por Akane.- " Dejela, la llevare a un hospital!".- Ranma escucho al anciano gritarle.- " De que demonios esta habalndo?, acaban de herirla y usted tan tranquilo!".-Haposai le dirigio una mirada intrigante *No se si deberia hablarle sobre los secretos de Akane*.- "Chico no se quien seas pero por lo que veo aprecias mucho a mi nieta y...".- Ranma con los ojos como platos tomo a Akane Entre sus brazos *Basta, no puedo permitir que se quede con su familia, todos estan rematadamente locos*.- " Todos estan locos como cabras!".- Haposai lo siguio plantandosele enfrente al chico.- " Quieres calmarte y mirar su herida".- Ranma no entendio pero obedecio sorprendiendose al verla dejar de sangrar.- "Que rayos pasa aqui?".- Haposai comenzo a caminar.- "Te lo explicare de camino al hospital muchacho".-Ranma fruncio el ceño.- "Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y vamos en mi auto asi sera mas rapido".- El anciano asintio y se dispuso a seguirlo, ya estando en el auto con Akane en la parte de atras en la forma mas comoda que era posible con la cabeza en el regazo de su abuelo y con Ranma al volante.- " Ahora me puede decir que demonios esta pasando?".- El anciano puso gesto pensativo.- "Mi nombre es Haposai Takashi, fui un artemarcialista en mis buenos tiempos y uno de los pioneros en manejar el KI, lo cual esta prohibido.- Ranma manejaba rapida y habilmente, por las obscuras calles tratando de asimilar la informacion.- "Yo..yo le enseñe a Akane a manejar su KI a cambio de que me prometira no usarlo en contra de nadie que no fuera su contendiente en un pelea limpia, en fin, eso le permite canalizar el dolor, sus niveles de conciencia y sus fluidos por lo tanto al vernos a salvo deliberadamente perdio el sentido para conservar si KI, lo mas que pudiera y no sangrar".- Ranma no menciono ni una sola palabra, solo cuando escucho la debil voz de Akane.- "Abue, no creo Agu. aguantar".- " De que demonios estas hablando Akane? Tienes que aguantar ya no tardamos en llegar!".- Akane que estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo por la debilidad, reaciono al escuchar la voz de Ranma.- " Tu, aqui?".- "Ya sabes, si no salvo tu trasero no esta completo mi dia".- Akane sonrio sacando toda su reserva de energia para poder hablar mas fluidamente, aun que eso causo que se pusiera mas debil y palida.- "Ranma. me puedes hacer un favor?".- "El que quieras mientras me prometas aguantar hasta el hospital".- Ella sonrio de manera triste a su abuelo, en tanto sacaba un enorme fajo de billetes de su cinturon.- "Lo intentare, lo que quiero que me prometas. es que tomes el dinero que te debo y lo que sobre repartelo entre mi abuelo y mi familia".- Ranma la miro asustado.- " Demonios, no te despidas crees que soy idiota?".- " En serio quieres que te conteste ran...ma?".- Ella sonrio debilmente dejando caer los billetes al piso.- Ranma ni la escucho ante la emocion de haber llegado y cuando volteo para decirselo a ella, palidecio rapidamente.- " No ni a estupida tu no te vas a morir en mi auto me escuchas?".- Bajo apresuradamente del auto, la tomo en sus brazos dejando atras a un anciano en shock llorando.


	3. Chapter 3

UPSS... EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE ME OLVIDO LA SIMBOLOGIA

**PENSAMIENTOS

""DIALOGOS

**GRITOS**

COMENZAMOS...

* * *

><p>"El TRATO"<p>

Capitulo 3

Ranma entro deprisa al hospital con una desangrada Akane en sus brazos.- "¡¿Alguien puede ayudarme? por favor!".- Un medico se acerco rapidamente a el, revisandola.- "Le dispararon ¿sabe quien fue?".- Mientras daba la orden de traer una camilla; *Rayos si le digo lo que paso va a ir a dar a la carcel, las peleas callejeras estan prohibidas*.- "No ella es mi amiga. la invite a…".- Titubeaba mientras la subia en la camilla acercandose a su oido hablandole bajito.- "No te puedes morir, tu trasero me pertenece me escuchaste".- Cuando se incorporo noto la mirada fria del medico, *Rayos, si le digo que cenar no me va a creer, mas viniendo vestida asi*.- "Practicar, ella y yo practicamos artes marciales juntos, solo que yo llegue tarde y la encontre tirada en el lugar donde quedamos de vernos".- Notaba como el medico lo examinabacon la mirada.- "De acuerdo mi nombre es Mosse, le voy a pedir que nos de los datos de **su amiga** y llame a su familia por que para ser sincero no creo que se salve".-El medico se dio media vuelta dejando a un estatico Ranma con los ojos cristalinos, reacciono al sentir que lo sacudian, al enfocar su vista vio al abuelo de Akane.- "¡Demonios reacciona muchacho!, ¿Cómo esta Akane?".- Ranma le contesto como automata.- "No creen que se salve".-Haposai lo solto.- "Rapido me tienes que ayudar a encontrarla para que la pueda ayudar".- "¿De que habla viejo?".- "Yo le puedo transpasar energia tengo que estar muy cerca de ella, hace siglos que no lo hago pero no me queda otra que intentarlo".-Ranma le grito furioso llamando la atencion de todos los que estaban presentes.- "¡¿Y por que diablos no lo dijo antes?".- Corrio rapidamente a la recepcion.- "Señorita ¿me podria decir en donde esta la señorita que traje hace un momento?".- La chica lo miraba asustada.- "Si señor esta en cirugia, necesitamos que nos firme estos documentos".- Cuando el volteo para hablar con el anciano el ya habia desaparecido lo que lo hizo suspirar frustrado.- "Demelos ahora los lleno".- La joven lo miraba embelesada.- "¿Pagara en efectivo o tarjeta?".-*Parece que lo unico que les importa aquí es el dinero* El la miro con cara de circunstancia.- "Tarjeta".- Al darsela, la chica leyo el nombre parpadeando asombrada.- "¿Es usted Ranma Saotome?".-Lo vio afirmar.- "¿Y esa chica que trajo es… de su familia?".- "Es mi novia".- Ranma se sorprendio al ver la cara de la recepcionista, pero mas se sorprendio al entender lo que habia dicho.

Mientras tanto haposai se las habia ingeniado para meterse en la sala de cirugia en donde estaba Akane, tomandole una mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta gracias a sus habilidades de ninijitsu, brindandole toda la energia necesaria para que Akane sobreviviera, se quedo hasta que logro reponerse y escucho a los medicos decir que todo habia salido bien y que la mandarian a un cuarto, al llegar a la sala de espera se encontro con un ansioso y distraido joven que se rascaba la cabeza furiosamente, se sento a su lado sin que el se diera cuenta.- "Todo salio bien".- Ranma pego un salto en su lugar.- "¡MIERDA! NO VUELVA A HACER ESO, NO LO SENTI LLEGAR Y… ¿Dijo que todo salio bien?".-"Si, ahora dime ¿De donde diablos conoces a mi nieta?".- Ranma le platico todo ante la mirada molesta del anciano.-"Dejeme ver si todo me quedo claro ¿Tu te acercaste a ella por que necesitas un hijo, por que tu padre te lo explico y la salvaste de ser comprada como ganado de feria por culpa de mi yerno?".- Ranma asentia rapidamente a todo lo que decia el anciano, el cual cambio su gesto totalmente.- "¿Y como llegaste al lugar de la pelea, quien te lo dijo? por que dudo que mi nieta te lo haya dicho".- Ranma contesto con la mirada apenada.- "Vera Akane me mando al diablo caundo le dije lo de…**MI ASUNTO, ** ya me iba pero Nabiky hablo conmigo, ella me dijo que habia escuchado todo, y…ella se ofrecio en lugar de Akane, pero le dije que el ofrecimiento era solo para su hermana y…".-"Un momento, despreciaste a Nabiky por Akane, JAJAJAJAJA esto no se escucha todos los dias…mmm…ahora se quien te lo dijo, ¿Y ahora que?".- Ranma puso la cara mas seria que tenia.- "Quiero que me ayude a que acepte mi proposicion, a no ser que le guste que le pasen este tipo de cosas a su nieta".- Haposai lo miro furioso.- "En primera no se quien es peor si mi yerno o tu, por que el la vendio y tu la compraste; en segunda contrario a lo que pienses yo no la meti en esto ella me metio a mi, ella ama el arte,el arte es su vida, Akane moriria sin el, cuando tenia apenas 6 años me suplico llorando de rodillas que le enseñara… y lo hice, aun en contra de mis propias costumbres… lo hice… y la convencere si me da una ¡UNA MALDITA RAZON POR LA CUAL DEBO HACERLO!".- El joven lo miro de forma energica.- "NO LE DARE UNA, LE DARE VARIAS".- Le comenzo a enumerar con los dedos.- "LA PRIMERA ES QUE NO VOLVERA A ARRIESGARSE COMO LO HIZO ESTA NOCHE, SEGUNDA EN QUE NADIE LA VOLVERA A VENDER, TERCERA PERO LA PRINCIPAL NO VOLVERA A SER MALTRATADA NI DESPRECIADA POR SU FAMILIA, ¡CUARTA SOBRE MI CADAVER ALGUIEN LA VOLVERA A LASTIMAR!".- El anciano escuchaba atenta y sobreentendidamente muchacho.- "Tienes razon, pero si quieres que ella acepte tendrias que ayudar a su familia, mi niña a pesar de no ser bien tratada por ellas… los ama".- el chico lo vio resuelto a los ojos.- "Los ayudare, a usted tambien, pero necesito que me ayude a convencerla".- El anciano asintio tristemente mirando de manera malevola.- "Solo… comportese como debe con ella o nunca podria tener a su famoso heredero ¿Estamos claros?".- Ranma sintio estremecerce al escuchar hablar al anciano.- "Si no es mucho pedir, me podria ayudar a llenar esto… por favor".- Haposai tomo la carpeta llenando todo de manera rapida.- "¿Qué les dijiste que paso?".- Ranma le estaba platicando su version de los hechos cuando llego el medico directo a ellos.- "Señor Saotome, no se como explicarlo a sido un milagro pero Akane esta estable, saldra en un par de dias a lo mucho".- Los dos suspiraron descansando del estres que habian sufrido.- "En una hora podran pasar a ver al **angel**, como la hemos nombrado entre mis compañeros y yo mismo".- Haposai observaba de manera extrañada como Ranma miraba molesto al medico de Akane.- "Doctor ella **SE LLAMA AKANE**, asi que no lo ponga sobre nombres".- Mosse le regreso la mirada.- "¿Y que es usted de ella para que…?".-"Soy su novio y no me agrada la forma en que se expresa de ella".- El doctor alzo su mirada.- "Entiendo… antes dijo ser su amigo y ahora dice que es su novio, bien no importa si eso ultimo es cierto, ya que aun que lo sea aun no es su esposo, y mientras eso no suceda no entiendo por que se molesta".- Ranma estaba apunto de lanzársele encima de no ser por que happosai lo detuvo.- "Gracias doctor".-Mosse dio media vuelta y se fue.- "¡¿Por que no me dejo darle una leccion a ese idiota?".- "El es su medico y tu le mentiste, no eres su novio, lo sabes".-Ranma ya no contesto nada.

Despues de una hora les permitieron pasar a verla Ranma fruncio el cejo al entrar y ver la sonrisa del medico cuando el iba saliendo.- "¿Con que su novio eh?".- Ranma palidecio *¿Acaso habra hablado con ella?*, en ese momento Haposai le hablo.- "Ranma creo que deberias esperar afuera, necesito hablar con ella, ¿tu me entiendes verdad?".- El joven lo vio guiñarle un ojo *La va a tratar de convencer*, asi salio con una sonrisa en los labios, dispuesto a esperar afuera, ante la mirada burlona del medico de sus pesadillas.

HASTA EL PROX. ESPERO REVIEWS PORFIS


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA SOLO ESPERO ME SIGAN LEYENDO PROCURARE ACTUALIZAR SEMANALMENTE Y GRACIAS POR LOS QUE ME SIGUEN CON MI HISTORIA: "MUCHAS GRACIAS".

""DIALOGOS

**PENSAMIENTOS

"EL TRATO"

CAPITULO 4

Akane acababa de despertar aturdida en un hospital que al parecer era de primer nivel...

*Rayos solo espero que no se hayan gastado todo lo del premio aqui*

Despues se le acerco un medico muy guapo de lentes muy gruesos que lo hacian parecer gracioso.-"Hola bienvenida a la vida de nuevo mi nombre es Mosse ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Creo que bien, ¿Qué sucedio?"

Mosse la estudio con la mirada.- "Al parecer quedaste con tu novio para practicar y el llego tarde, el dice que cuando llego te encontro tirada en el piso herida"

*¿Novio, que novio?*.- "Disculpe…Mosse ¿Pero de que novio esta hablando?"

Mosse sonrio *con que no es su novio*.- "Ranma Saotome, el fue el que la trajo aquí con un hombre ya mayor"

"¡Ah! pero el no es mi novio, el es… mi amigo"

"Bien ire a hablarles para que te vengan a ver estan muy inquietos"

"Gracias doctor"

"Puedes llamarme Mosse, ahora regreso"

Pocos minutos despues vio entrar a su abuelo seguido de Ranma el cual no dejaba de mirar a Mosse al parecer enojado, escucho a su abuelo hablarle a Ranma antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.-"Ranma creo que deberias esperar afuera, necesito hablar con ella, ¿tu me entiendes verdad?".

Cuando se quedaron a solas…

Akane fue la prmera en hablar.- "Abuelo ¿Por qué me trajiste aqui? esto se ve demasiado caro, ¿no te abras acabado el dinero o si?"

El abuelo movia la cabeza negativamente.- "Hay mi niña cuando vas a comenzar a pensar en ti en lugar de los demas".- La vio agachar la cabeza apenada.- "No, tu dinero esta en el auto de Ranma y el fue el quien te trajo aquí, y supongo que como no me han cobrado nada es de entender que ya pago el ¿no crees?"

Ella intento levantarse como resorte, quedandose en su lugar al impedirselo el dolor de su herida.-"¿Abuelo estas loco? de por si ya le debia, ahora con esto seguire endeudada con el, no quiero deberle nada".- "Tranquilizate hija"

"¿Como quieres que me calme? Cómo tu no sabes lo que ese tipo quiere de mi"

Haposai la miro con mirada tranquila.- "si lo se hija"

Ella se quedo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a mas no poder.- "lo sabes y aun asi estas tan tranquilo abue"

Haposai inclino la mirada.- "no solo estoy tranquilo, creo que deberias aceptar su propuesta"

Akane ya se sentia en la dimension desconocida, y para sorpresa de su abuelo comenzo a reir como loca.-"no, ya en serio ¿Dónde esta la camara escondida?"

Su abuelo arqueo una ceja mirandola de manera seria, ella al ver la actitud de su abuelo dejo de reir poniendose palida.- "abuelo, no me puedes estar hablando en serio, lo que el propone no es honorable"

"no se cual sea tu percepcion de honor a estas alturas, pero el chico me ayudo a defenderte contra el jefe, sin mencionar que pago por ti un dineral gracias a la estupidez de tu padre, ademas de haberte vendido y traerte aquí, pagar todo y por si fuera poco… lo e visto preocuparse por ti, mas de lo que nunca se a preocupado ni tu padre, lo hubieras visto cuando le dijeron que no lo hibas a lograr juraria que estaba a punto de llorar".- Ella sintio que una oleada de calor se agolpaba en su pecho al escuchar todo lo que el habia sentido por ella *No te hagas ilusiones Akane el nunca se fijaria en alguin como tu , solo te necesita para tener un hijo*

Escuchaba a su abuelo hablar a lo lejos.- "Sin contar que no se a movido de aquí desde que entraste"

Ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos

"¿A que le tienes miedo hija?"

Ella no le contesto, su abuelo la miraba con ternura.- "¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de el, hija, es eso?"

"Abue, no soportaria otra perdida, ya bastante me duele que mi familia me desprecie sin saber por que, como para que tambien el juegue conmigo"

"Si lo que temes es enamorarte de el, el correel mismo riesgo"

Akane sonrio de manera triste.- "No abue, tu y yo sabemos que un hombre como ese no se puede enamorar de una chica como yo"

"¿Por qué no, por que tu padre te a dicho desde pequeña que no vales nada? Pues yo te digo que ese hombre que duces que no se puede fijar en ti pago un millon de yenes por ti, sin contar la cuenta del hospital, si para ti no vales nada para el vales y mucho; ¿Sabes que Nabiki se ofrecio a darle el hijo que el necesita?"

"¡¿QUE?"

"Lo que escuchaste cuando terminaste de hablar con el hoy en la mañana ella salio a su alcance, le dijo que habia escuchado todo, y que ella si aceptaria el trato"

Akane sintio tristeza estaba confundida*Ahora entiendo por que me ayuda, lo hace por que Nabiki va a ayudarlo*.-"Entonces por que si Nabiki ya acepto, vienes a convencerme a mi"

Haposai se dio cuenta de que su nieta se puso triste *algo debe comenzar a sentir por el para ponerse asi*.-"No has entendido hija, el le dijo que la propuesta era para ti"

Por primera vez en años Haposai vio brillar los ojos de su nieta con ilusion en ellos.- "¿Y si aceptara? no puedo desamparar a mi familia"

"Y el lo entiende tambien ayudaria a tu familia, piensalo, podrias seguir practicando el arte sin arriesgar el pellejo"

Akane se quedo pensativa, cuando salio de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que su abuelo se reia como loco.- "¿Y ahora que te pasa abue, te has vuelto loco?"

"No…JAJAJAJAJAJA… hubieras visto la expresion de ranma cuando el doctor le dijo que te habian nombrado angel"

Ella se sonrojo.- "¿Yo un angel, por que?"

"Cómo dijo el medico que te habias salvado de milagro"

Akane paso del sonrojo a ponerse descolorida *Estuve a punto de morir*.- "¿Qué EXPRESION?"

Su abuelo no podia parar de reir.- "Miraba al doctor como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada, estuvo a punto de irsele encima, pero yo lo detuve"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, yo diria que estaba celoso"

Ella entristecio.- "No mientas abue, el no se pondria celoso por mi"

Su abuelo puso una sonrisa siniestra.- "¿Apostamos?"

Akane se estremecio.-"Tu diras"

"Voy a traer a Ranma y al medico, tu intenta coquetear con el medico y si notas que Ranma se comporta raro aceptas su propuesta"

Akane acepto no muy segura, y su abuelo se hecho a correr para traer al medico y a Ranma *YA GANE*.

Ranma estaba junto a Mosse discutiendo si podria pasar a ver a Akane o no, el medico alegaba que el no era nada de ella, y Ranma negaba tajantemente diciendo que era su novio, cuando llego HposaI.- "Ya vine"

Los dos voltearon a ver al anciano.- "¿Y?"

"Y te quiere ver"

Los dos comenzaron a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la habitacion de Akane empujandose, practicamente gritando cada uno por su lado que el otro no era el solicitado por ella.

Al entrar vieron a una sorprendida Akane acomodandose en su cama Mosse fue el primero en acercarse.- "Hola Akane ¿Ya mejor?"

Ella se sintio incomoda con la cercania del medico, pero recordo la apuesta.- "Si Mosse, ya me siento mejor"

El medico se volteo sonriendo de manera burlona a Ranma que estaba estatico y rojo de coraje, por la cercania entre Akane y su doctor

"Hola Akane ¿no crees que tu medico esta muy cerca de ti?"

Ella lo vio atonita no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian *Parece enojado* Pero el doctor salio en su rescate.- "Bueno, yo soy su medico no su falso novio"

Akane ya no sabia que pensar y mas al ver la cara apenada de Ranma *¡cierto, el dijo que era mi novio!*.- "Por cierto Akane puedes llamarme como mejor te parezca"

Akane se sonrojo a mas no poder, peero puso en marcha el plan de su sbuelo.- "¿Te puedo decir Musi?"

"Claro Akane"

Ranma ya sacaba humo por las orejas *No puedo creerlo, ese tipo le habla de manera descarada y lo acepta mientras a mi me manda a freir esparragos* mas enojado que antes se acerco rapidamente a la cama de Akane tomandole delicadamente una mano.-"¿Akane quieres ser mi novia?"

"Si Ranma"

Todos en la habitacion se quedaron en shock al no esperarse lo que habia sucedido, Ranma ni siquiera supo en que momento se le habia ocurrido pedirle que fuera su novia, ella estaba en blanco no sabia por que le habia contestado que si

Ranma fue el primero en salir de su ensimismamiento, pasando su mano a travez de la espalda de ella.- "Creo que por el momento no lo necesitamos mas doctor, y le agradeceria que deje de acosar a **mi NOVIA**"

Mosse tomo la carpeta y salio molesto de la habitacion, la pareja se miraba a los ojos perdidos en la mirada del otro

Haposai que habia visto todo sonrio con tristeza *Solo espero no estarme equivocando con este chico*.- "Asi se espanta a la competencia Ranma, ahora voy a tomar un cafe, ya estoy viejo para estas cosas"

La pareja lo vio salir lentamente...

En cuanto la puerta se cerro ella se hizo a un lado y el la solto.- "¿Qué sucede?"

Ella fruncio el ceño mientras Ranma estaba desconcertado.-"Ya se fue no tienes por que seguir fingiendo"

"No te entiendo"

"Tu necesitas un hijo, no una novia"

*Con que asi quieres jugar*.-"Entonces aceptas mi propuesta"

*Tengo que hacerlo yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, no vuelvo a apostar con mi abuelo*.-"Con unas condiciones"

Ranma sonreia confiado.- "Que mi abuelo viva conmigo no quiero estar sola, tambien quisiera que ayudes a mi familia, y en cuanto sepamos que estoy embarazada no me volveras a tocar".- Lo vio palidecer y quedarse estatico al instante- "Y lo mas importante… despues de que nazca me mantendras cerca de el, yo sere su nana, tu sirvienta o la que tu quieras pero no me alejaras de el"

Ranma sentia que se le paralizaba el corazon *No tengo problemas con nada ¿Pero… no volverla a tocar?*.- "¿Por qué no quieres que te vuelva a tocar?"

"Facil ya para que, si ya tendras a tu hijo, ademas yo…"

El sintio como se le retorcian las entrañas.- "Lo que quieres es que cuando todo termine puedas rehacer tu vida ¿No es asi?"

Akane lo miro atonita.- "Ese no es tu asunto, ¿Aceptas o no?"

Vio como el apretaba la mandibula y los puños, mientras la miraba con el cejo totalmente fruncido.- "Acepto vendre por ti en dos dias, cuando te den de alta, adios

El salio hecho una furia y ella se quedo llorando.

Haposai se quedo a cuadros cuando vio a Ranma salir furioso como alma que llevaba el diablo, *¿Qué le habra dicho Akane para que se pusiera asi?*.Entro lo mas rapido que pudo a la habitacion.- "¿Qué le dijiste para que se fuera furioso hija?"

Akane se limpio sus lagrimas dejando de llorar, le dijo las condiciones que le habia puesto a Ranma y el comenzo a reir al punto de las lagrimas, Akane se enfurruño en su cama.- "¿Ahora que te pasa?"

Cuando el se logro calmar se sento a lado de ella acariciandole la cabeza como si hablara con una niña pequeña.- "Mira,lo que pasa es mas que obvio"

"si es obvio que no me quiere cerca despues de que le de al bebe"

"no hija, lo que lo hizo enojar fue que le dijiste que despues de que te supieras embarazada ya no te volveria a tocar, eso lastima el orgullo de cualquier hombre y mas el de alguien como el, que esta acostumbrado a que las mujeres sean quienes le ruegen"

Akane lo miro de manera apenada.-"¿Entonces hice mal abue?"

"No hija al contrario, por que asi el te valorara y le demostraras que no eres igual a todas las muchachitas sin verguenzas que lo rodean en su ambiente, hazme sentir orgulloso mi niña".- Abrazo a su nieta dandole consuelo.- "¿Cuándo vendra?"

Akane se incorporo lo mas rapido que pudo sonrojada a mas no poder.- "¿Cómo sabes que acepto?"

"jajajajaja e vivido mucho mas tiempo que tu, ademas por algo desprecio a Nabiki ¿no crees?"

Ella se limpio las lagrimas y sonrio alegre.- "Si, el dijo que vendria en dos dias, cuando me den de alta"

"Bien, aquí estare contigo".- Vio a su nieta acomodarse en la mullida cama.- "Gracias abue".

Mientras tanto Ranma ya habia recogido el dinero de Akane se lo iba a invertir para que cuando se lo pidiera le daria mas, a pesar de estar enojado con ella, se apresuro a llegar a la casa de sus padres la cual ya estaba toda a obscuras, entro furioso murmurando maldiciones, topandose con su hermano Ryoga en pijama.- "Y ese milagro que faltas a cenar Ranma, mama estaba apunto de llamar a los noticieros para que te buscaran"

"¡Vete al diablo!"

Ryoga lo vio pasar a lado suyo hechando chispas *¿y ahora que le pasara? nunca lo habia visto tan enojado, lo mejor es que lo deje solo no sea que se las vaya a cobrar conmigo*.

Ranma entro a su habitacion azotando la puerta, gritando sin importarle que alguien mas lo escuchara.- "Me lleva… pero si esa tonta cree salirse con la suya esta muy equivocada un Saotome jamas pierde, sobre mi cadaver alguien que no sea yo le pondra un dedo encima".-*Pero en que diablos estoy pensando ¿Por qué me importa tanto que…? no, no puede ser, apenas la conozco*

Estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta.- "¿Qué dem…mama, papa, que hacen aqui?"

En cuanto el abrio la puerta sus padres se colaron al interior, su madre parecia contenta.- "¿Cuándo traeras a la chica?"

"¿Qué chica, madre?"

Su padre lo veia mas sonriente que nunca.- "Pues de la que te enamoraste, dime ya le escribieron a la cigueña"

Ranma parecia desconcertado.-"Kami, expliquenme de que me estan hablando por que no entiendo nada"

Su padre bajo su tono de voz y se acerco a el como si le hablara en secreto.- "Comprendo que para ti sea intimo, pero a mi me lo puedes decir"

Ranma grito exasperado.- "¡¿Qué parte de no entiendo de lo que me hablan no han escuchado?"

Sus padres se miraban entre si y se sentaron en su cama, su madre lo miraba a los ojos como si quisiera meterse dentro de sus pensamientos.- "Hijo pensabamos que te habias enamorado de una chica por que te escuchamos decir que no permitirias que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima"

"Si hijo yo soy hombre tambien, eso a aqui y en donde quieras se llaman celos.- su madre se apresuro a aclarar.- "Y como nunca te habiamos visto u oido ponerte celoso por alguien ,mas concluimos que te habias enamorado, y… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?"

Ranma se sonrojo para despues quedar boquiabierto *¿Sera que?*, entro en panico al verse descubierto.- "¡¿Estan locos? dejenme en paz, largo dejenme dormir!"

Practicamente los saco de su habitacion con pequeños empujones para despues pegarse a la puerta y escuchar lo que sus padres decian, no escuchaba nada penso que se habian ido hasta que escucho hablar a su madre.- "Te lo dije, nuestro chico esta enamorado".-*¿Yo enamorado?*

"No amor, no creo que lo este si no, nos lo hubiera dicho"

"Cariño, tan intuitivo como siempre claro que lo esta solo que no se a dado cuenta"

Despues ya no pudo escuchar nada mas, el resto de la noche las palabras de su madre retumbaron en su cabeza una y otra vez.-" Claro que esta enamorado solo que no se a dado cuenta, claro que esta enamorado solo que no se a dado cuenta, claro que lo esta solo que no se a dado cuenta...solo que no se a dado cuenta"...


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA AQUI CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SI ALCANZO A CORREGIR EL SIGUIENTE DE UNA VEZ LO SUBO DETRAS DE ESTE Y SORPRESA ES EL LEMON QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE

"EL TRATO"

CAPITULO 5

A otro día un chico se sentaba a desayunar sonrojado hasta las orejas junto con sus padres y su hermano los cuales lo miraban como animal de laboratorio.- "¡ya dejen de mirarme!"

"Te lo dije cariño".-menciono la matriarca Saotome

"Si mi amor"

Rioga disimuladamente de acerco a sus padres.- "¿alguien me puede decir que le pasa a mi hermano?"

Los dos padres contestaron al unísono sin darse cuenta de que estaban gritando.- "¡está enamorado!"

"¡Basta, no estoy enamorado de nadie, me largo!"

Apenas había salido el primogénito de la familia, los demás se pusieron a hablar de su vida amorosa.

Ranma se montó en su auto con camino a la empresa iba muy pensativo todo el camino debatiéndose entre ir o no a ver a Akane al hospital, hasta que le toco el alto, justo donde ella le vendía sus flores.- "¡diablos!".- lo que hizo recordarla y que diera un volantazo estacionándose por ahí.- "rayos creo que… iré a verla".- el no supo por qué pero giro en "u" y se fue lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, cuando llego a la habitación donde se encontraba Akane se llevó la sorpresita de encontrar a la familia Tendo en plena algarabía regañando a Akane o mejor dicho gritándole por haber ganado y perder el premio, mientras su abuelo trataba de defenderla inútilmente, todos estaban tan metidos en su papel mientras Akane solo aceptaba todos los reclamos de forma sumisa que ni se dieron cuenta de que él había entrado, solo de fijaron en el cuándo fue azotada la puerta, haciendo que todos dieran un salto en su lugar.- "con que tan temprano y ya molestándola".- vio a todos dar un paso atrás ante su presencia en tanto Akane sonreía.- "¿me podría recordar en que términos quedamos usted y yo señor Tendo?".- vio al hombre amedrentarse.

"Lo…que…sucede…es que"

"¡Aquí no sucede nada! y se lo voy a recordar, yo la compre, ella me pertenece usted mismo me dijo que si quería llevármela que me la llevaría ¿pues qué cree? le tomó la palabra y quiero sus documentos ¡y los quiero ya!, a no ser que quiera que lo denuncie por vender a su hija"

Haposai al verse protegido hablo.- y más aun siendo menor de edad

Soun al verse acorralado asentía rápidamente.- "sí señor, mañana mismo le traeré los documentos"

"Otra cosa en cuanto salga de aquí yo la llevare a vivir a otro lado, donde ustedes no puedan molestarla"

Vio blanqueárseles el rostro a las hermanas y su padre, este último quería oponerse.- "por su subsistencia no se preocupen, yo le prometí a Akane hacerme cargo de ello, pero de ahora en adelante nada de alcohol y yo mismo me hare cargo de supervisar todos los asuntos con respecto a sus hijas y no es necesario que vuelvan a venir yo los buscare, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, ahora ¡largo por que Akane necesita descansar!".- vio desaparecer a la familia en un suspiro, cuando volteo se encontró con una Akane con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su abuelo llorando a cantaros de la risa.-"¿qué le sucede?"

Ella lo miro con cara de circunstancia.- "no lo sé creo, que se le está haciendo costumbre"

"Ya veo ¿y a ti, que te pasa, por qué lloraba?

Akane desvió su mirada al momento.- "es que nunca, nadie que no fuera mi abuelo me había defendido, gracias"

Ranma la miraba conmovido.- "no tienes por qué darlas de ahora en adelante deberás acostumbrarte porque yo te defenderé".

Pasaron rápidamente los dos días en los que Ranma ya tenía en su poder los papeles de Akane y comenzó a supervisar a la familia de Akane bajo los informes de su contador ya que no quería toparse directamente con ellos por la forma en que se habían portado con ella; mientras tanto aprovechando que ella estaba en el hospital le hicieron todo tipo de estudios para saber si estaba sana a petición de Ranma, el cual iba a verla cada dos o tres horas para estas al pendiente de que nadie la fuera a molestar incluyendo a Mosse, también había hablado con su primo Shinosuke para que le fuera buscando un piso para Akane, claro cerca del suyo para poder estar al pendiente de ella, por lo pronto se la llevaría al suyo, cuando por fin la iban a dar de alta se presentó a primera hora de la mañana.- "bien ya vine por ustedes, vámonos Akane ¿y tu abuelo?"

Ella lo miraba apenada.- "ahora viene no tarda"

Ranma se sentó en el sillón que estaba a lado de ella.- "le dije que no te dejara sola ¿a dónde fue?"

"Fue a conseguir algo de ropa para mí, la que traía quedo inútil"

Ranma se puso de pie rápidamente.- "¡rayos!, ya decía que algo se había olvidado ¿a dónde fue?"

"A un mercadito aquí cerca"

Ranma la examino con la mirada sonrojándose.- "¿eres talla 28 y calzas del 22 1/2 cierto?"

Ella asintió pasmada al no entender cómo es que había adivinado sus tallas para después verlo desaparecer por la puerta, después entro Mosse a despedirse de ella y brindarle su tarjeta en dado caso de que algún día lo necesitara, un par de horas después entro Ranma sonriendo de oreja a oreja dándole una bolsa de regalo a Akane ante un cansado Haposai que apenas llegaba detrás de el.- "ahora si vístete para que nos podamos ir, después te comprare más ropa"

Akane se volvió un tomate humano, lo que lo hizo pensar a el que estaba haciendo algo mal

"¿Y ahora que sucede Akane?"

Ella giro la vista al lado opuesto a donde se encontraba el.- "necesito que salgan para que me pueda vestir"

Ranma se sonrojo y salió a la de rayo con Haposai tras el.- "vaya pensé que tendría que dibujárselos"

En cuanto abrió la bolsa casi se desmaya al ver la ropa interior que hablan traído para ella *yo no me pondré esto…. pero ni modo que me vaya sin ropa interior, para el caso no es mucha la diferencia*, suspiro en señal de resignación acomodando lo que se iba a poner una muda consistía en un vestido que haría sonrojar a una prostituta y la otra era un pans, naturalmente opto por el pans, como zapatos solo le habían comprado unas zapatillas de combate nuevas las cuales podrían pasar como zapatos de vestir o tenis por lo cómodo que eran y después se fue a bañar, cuando salió de su relajante baño, se vistió lentamente al no poder mover el brazo como quisiera ya que aún lo sentía un poco adolorido, cuando estuvo lista acomodo lo que había sobrado en la bolsa de cartón, suspiro nuevamente preparándose para lo que vendría.-"kami ampárame que sea tu voluntad"

Así tomo valor para dirigirse hacia su nueva vida, donde Ranma la esperaba afuera.

Ranma casi se va de espaldas al verla salir de la habitación, *aun con el inmovilizador de hombro, vestida de pans, se ve tan hermosa* después recordó el vestido y no pudo evitar poner cara de decepción.

Akane al salir había pensado por la expresión de el que le había gustado como se veía, pero después vio la cara de decepción en el rostro de Ranma y se entristeció.- "oye no te pongas así Akane ¿acaso no quieres irte?"

"Si es solo que estoy muy fea"

El miraba su expresión confundida *pero si esta hermosa como puede pensar que… un momento a de pensar eso por la cara que puse*.- "eso no es cierto estas hermosa, solo que a mi gustaría haberte visto con el vestido es todo"

Ella le sonrió contenta ante la mirada fastidiada de su abuelo.- "¡hay tortolos!"

Los dos se sonrojaron furiosamente.- "ya vámonos o se nos hará noche aquí"

Ranma le extendió la mano a Akane para que se la tomara, a lo que ella obedeció, estaban a punto de salir del hospital cuando se escucharon gritos masculinos detrás de ellos llamando a Akane, ella intentaba voltear pero Ranma la tomo de la cintura definiendo su pertenencia, pero de nada le sirvió

"¡Akane ¿ya te vas?"

Ella pudo sentir como Ranma la acercaba con más fuerza contra el.- "si Musí, pero tengo tu tarjeta yo te hablare"

Ranma no soporto más y la cargo en forma nupcial alejándose rápidamente de su contrincante.- "en tus sueños medicucho"

Akane se quedó quietecita y para qué negarlo, cómoda en su placentero transporte.- "¡¿me puedes decir cuando demonios pensabas llamar al idiota ese?"

Ella no sabía que contestar, pero su abuelo intervino ayudándola.- "mi nieta no tiene por qué contestarte o es que acaso ¿estas celoso hijo?"

Eso dio fin al asunto, la pregunta hecha por el anciano hizo que se apresurara a caminar lo que causo que llegaran rápidamente al auto subiéndose con destino al departamento de Ranma.

Al llegar se encontraron con una visita inesperada dentro del departamento

"¡Primo! vine a avisarte que se desocupara dentro de dos meses el departamento de aquí arriba, ¿ese está bien?"

Ranma disimuladamente coloco a Akane tras del.- "si, ese está bien Shinosuke gracias, ahora si me dejas descansar"

Shinosuke comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.-"ya me había dicho Rioga ayer que andabas en la andropausia pero no podía creer… lo, ya veo por qué andas así primito, ¿no nos vas a presentar?"

Ranma frunció el ceño *este qué demonios se cree para mirar así a mi Akane, un momento ¿cómo que mi Akane?*.-"¡no, ahora largo!"

Shinosuke luchaba por mantenerse dentro del departamento.-"¡hay nena, mi nombre es Shinosuke ¿y el tuyo?"

Akane sonreía ante lo gracioso de la escena.- "¡Akane!"

Shinosuke se soltó del agarre de su primo y corrió hacia ella tomándole la mano velozmente.-"¿podríamos salir mañana por la noche a bailar Akane?"

Ella seguía sonriendo ante la actitud del chico, pero su sonrisa se fue cuando vio a Ranma acercarse presuroso a ellos con llamas en su mirada.- "no puede ir está herida y necesita descansar, no quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella ¿escuchas? así que largo"

"¿Desde cuando eres así de celoso?"

Eso fue lo último que dijo después de que Ranma lo corriera a golpes *celoso yo, va ¿qué todos están en contra mía o qué?*, pero se seguían escuchando los gritos de Shinosuke desde fuera.-"¡¿saldrías mañana conmigo a tomar algo Akane?"

Akane desde dentro recordó que su abuelo le había dicho sobre la reacción de Ranma ante Mosse y se le ocurrió una idea así que le grito con una sonrisa en el rostro.- "¡no sé si pueda, pregúntame mañana!"

Shinosuke se despidió feliz ante la contestación de la chica.- "¡nos vemos mañana entonces preciosa!"

Ranma y Haposai se quedaron con los ojos como platos ya que no habían visto a Akane con esa faceta tan atrevida antes, Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar furioso.-"¡¿me puedes decir qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Akane sonrió de manera confiada.-"pues nada, solo estoy pensando en salir con Shinosuke"

Ranma ya se tiraba de los pelos en tanto el anciano retrocedía ante la tempestad que se acercaba.- "¿¡y lo dices tan tranquila!"

"Si"

"¡¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque, el que salga o no con alguien no está incluido en nuestro trato"

*es cierto no había pensado en ello* Ranma se quedó estático mientras Akane comenzó a caminar en el departamento para conocerlo.

Haposai se acercó con precaución al paralizado chico.-"chico, despierta… ella tiene razón, tu no le pusiste ningún término"

Ranma con mirada distraída observaba a Akane pasear por su departamento mirándolo todo.- "si, lo sé, es solo que conozco a mi primo y no me agrada que este cerca de ella"

"Entiendo ¿qué tienes planeado?"

Ranma puso una mirada triste.- "advertirla, y protegerla aun en contra de su voluntad".

Akane disimuladamente lo miraba de reojo, para después seguir con su recorrido, al entrar en una habitación y encender la luz se dio cuenta de que era la cocina, así que con una gran sonrisa en el rostro fue a donde se encontraban sus acompañantes.- "¡ya encontré la cocina ¿qué desean comer?"

Su abuelo mostro su amplia sonrisa.- "será un placer comer una de tus delicias"

Ranma la miro con cara desencajada.- "¿Akane, sabes cocinar?"

Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.-"pues claro qué clase de chica crees que soy"

Ranma alzo sus manos a modo de defensa.- "calmada, calmada la cocina es toda tuya, es más haz lo que más te guste, en lo que tu abuelo y yo preparamos las habitaciones"

Akane los examinaba con la mirada *¿qué se proponen? aún es temprano para dormir* no muy convencida dio media vuelta con destino a la cocina.

Ranma y Haposai habían estado discutiendo de cómo se acomodarían los tres, en las dos habitaciones de las que disponía el departamento.- "yo insisto en que es muy pronto chico"

Ranma lo miraba muy convencido.- "es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando a mí de una vez, prometo no hacerle nada solo dormir, eso es todo, lo juro"

El anciano lo miraba de forma suspicaz con una ceja levantada.- "estas seguro que podrás… contenerte al tenerla a tu lado, digo… yo soy hombre y aunque no lo creas también fui joven, y yo… no lo haría, mas con la competencia que tienes alrededor de ella…"

Ranma apretaba fuertemente los puños hasta dejarlos blanquecinos.- "no lo permitiré, no voy a dejar que otro la ronde, y voy a seguir con lo planeado, pero no voy a forzar una situación… incómoda para ella, por eso prefiero que de una vez comencemos a dormir juntos, quiero que se acostumbre a mí, no quiero que se sienta como una prostituta bien pagada"

El anciano puso gesto pensativo.- "entiendo, solo espero que funcione".

Akane salió de la cocina viendo a su abuelo hablar con Ranma al parecer de algo muy importante ya que hablaban en susurros.- "¡la comida esta lista!"

Los dos hombres en un suspiro ya estaban sentados en la mesa con palillos en mano.- "bueno espero que les guste, hice odem, onigiri, sushi, teriyaki, tempura y de postre manju"

Más había tardado en dar su menú, que lo que tardaron ellos en arrasar con todo, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como ellos habían acabado con todo sin dejarle nada.-"todo estuvo muy sabroso Akane"

"Si hija estuvo bien rico"

"¡Pero no me dejaron nada!"

Ellos la miraban apenados, Ranma se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.- "Akane aún es temprano, porque no vamos al banco para abrirte una cuenta y puedas disponer para tus gastos y podemos pasar a algún lado a comer algo"

Ella cruzo los brazos frustrada.- "ya que", salieron del departamento con destino a comer en algún lado.

Al llegar a un restaurante de comida rápida se sentaron a comer haciéndole honor a lo rápido del lugar, ante el argumento de Ranma sobre que no tardarían en cerrar los bancos y quería dejarla con dinero disponible, y que él tenía que ir a su trabajo, al salir se fueron rápidamente al banco donde a pesar de que ya estaba cerrado los atendieron cuando reconocieron a Ranma

"Buenas tardes, gracias por atendernos a pesar de ya estar cerrado"

El asesor bancario lo atendía servilmente.- "para eso estamos señor Saotome, además todavía no hacemos el corte, dígame en que podemos servirle"

"Quisiera abrir una cuenta a nombre de Akane Tendo y una tarjeta de crédito".- el hombre estudiaba con la mirada fija a Akane.- "¿es para la señorita verdad?"

Ranma la tomo de la mano poniéndole mala cara al hombre.- "si ¿algún problema?"

El asesor puso una sonrisa complaciente.-"claro que no señor, solo necesita decirme con cuanto desea abrir la cuenta y el crédito de la tarjeta y le haremos su contrato"

"Bien, Akane, espérenme aquí, voy a arreglar esto y ahora regreso"

Akane y su abuelo sumisamente se sentaron en la salita de espera en lo que el paso a una oficina con el hombre que los estaba atendiendo.

En cuanto Ranma entro el hombre volvió a la carga.- "ahora podría decirme con cuanto desea abrir la cuenta y el crédito de la tarjeta para poderle hacer su contrato"

"El mismo que le darías a alguien de mi familia".- el hombre quedo con la boca abierta mientras se le caía la pluma de su mano

"Creo que no lo escuche bien señor"

"Me escucho bien, ahora solo dígame donde tengo que firmar tenemos un poco de prisa ha sido un día muy difícil"

El hombre salió de su asombro y en silencio puso manos a la obra teniendo todo listo en pocos minutos.- "¿gusta revisar que todo esté en orden?"

El no hablo, solo tomo la carpeta de documentos comenzando a leer de forma rápida.- "esta correcto ¿me permite una pluma?"

El empleado le paso la pluma de inmediato, Ranma firmo todos los documentos.- "después de que firme todas las hojas ella también tendrá que firmarlas"

"No hay problema, ya termine voy a llevarle los documentos para que los firme de una vez"

Ranma salió raudo con dirección a Akane.-"firma a lado de donde yo firme en todas las hojas".- ella obedientemente firmo

"listo ¿eso es todo?"

"si, ahora regreso"

El empleado le entrego la tarjeta junto con sus documentos dando por finalizada la transacción, apenas Ranma había salido el empleado marco en el teléfono.- "Señor, si ya vino…. si una cuenta con amplio crédito…si una mujer… ¿su nombre?... Akane Tendo… si señor por nada…hasta luego a sus órdenes"


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aquí con otro capítulo en este viene el lemon espero les guste una amiguis me ayudo espero reviews porfis

"EL TRATO"

CAPITULO 6

Al salir del banco Ranma le entrego su nueva tarjeta platino a Akane.- "toma Akane para tus gastos y lo que necesites, para empezar deberías comenzar por comprar ropa".- Akane la tomo en sus manos.- "¿y con esto puedo comprar?" Ranma le dio una pluma que ella tomo.- "si, solo fírmala en la parte de atrás".-ella obedeció al momento devolviéndole su pluma.- "listo, ahora cada vez que compres algo solo firma el Baucher de compra y listo" Haposai sonrió de forma picara.- "bueno deberías ir a estrenar esa tarjeta hija".- Ranma sonrió ante la cara de temerosa de Akane.- "pues vamos de una vez, hay un centro comercial muy completo aquí cerca, los puedo ir a dejar y de ahí me voy al trabajo ".- "pero no creo que…".- "nada, si necesitas dinero en efectivo solo ve a un cajero y sacas efectivo con la tarjeta".- al ver las caras interrogantes del anciano y su nieta opto por sacar dinero de su cartera.- "ten, luego te explicare como hacerlo, ahora vámonos que ya es tarde" Ranma los dejo en la entrada del centro comercial dejándoles anotada la dirección del departamento para que pudieran regresar, para después irse a trabajar. Akane y su abuelo se miraban uno al otro pensando que harían… poniendo manos a la obra entraron al centro comercial Akane llevo a su abuelito a comprarse de todo, pantuflas, ropa de vestir e interior todo en abundancia, después Akane se fue a una estética cortándose el cabello en capas al ras de la nuca, dándole una imagen más juvenil de la que ya tenía, después se fue a una tienda comprándose ropa interior sostenes y pantaletas las cuales no eran de su gusto ya que eran iguales, a la que traía puestas pero al no haber otras más discretas decidió que tenía que acostumbrarse, ahí mismo vio un par de pijamas las cuales se le hacían igual de escandalosas que la rora interior, así que nada más compro una *ya después con calma encontrare cosas que me gusten* se compró solo tres cambios de ropa, uno era un vestido delgado de tirantes blanco con florecitas de cerezo estampados, el otro era unos jeans azul claro y una playerita corta con la palabra sexy puesta sobre el pecho con diamantitos y la tercera era un short amarillo con tirantes del mismo color con una playerita blanca, de zapatos compro solo unas sandalias sencillas de vestir, por lo demás solo compro lo más indispensable para su aseo personal, su abuelo al ver la diferencia en la cantidad de compras entre ellos dos se apeno.- "¿es todo lo que compraras hija?".- "si abue, ya vámonos que ya es tarde".- "sabes, te ves más bonita con el cabello corto, le vas a causar un infarto al pobre chico".- "¿tú crees?".- "si…a propósito Ranma hablo conmigo y me dijo que … quería que..".- "suéltalo abue, que te conozco".- "quiere que comiencen a dormir juntos a partir de hoy" Akane se quedó parada a medio camino sin decir nada, y su abuelo retrocedió en sus pasos para hablar con ella.-"en realidad él quiere que sea así para que te vayas acostumbrando a él, no quiere que el cambio sea tan radical, solo dormir no pienses mal, me ha prometido que no pasara nada… que tu no desees".-Akane reacciono "¿estás seguro que cumplirá lo que te dijo?".- "vamos, hasta ahora se ha comportado como todo un caballero y si me lo dijo es porque piensa cumplirlo ¿no crees?".- "no lo sé abue, no lo sé". Al salir ya era de noche así que tomaron un taxi en la base del centro comercial, que los llevo hasta la entrada del departamento donde vivirían a partir de ese día; al llegar se encontraron con Shinosuke sentado en la banqueta.- "hola Akane, te estaba esperando".- Akane precavida se acercó a su abuelo.- "¿y para qué?".- "bueno ya que el celoso de mi primo no me dejo hablar contigo pues… quería ver si podemos salir ahorita a…tomar algo ¿tú que dices?".- ella vio a su abuelo con mirada interrogante *¿qué hago? si le quise dar celos a Ranma es una cosa, pero no quiero que él se enoje*.- "creo que no puedo ir, aún estoy convaleciente y además tendría que esperar a que venga Ranma para decirle".- lo vio fruncir el entrecejo y una sombra acercarse.- "¿qué acaso Ranma tiene algún derecho sobre ti?".- Shinosuke no supo que fue lo que paso, solo sintió que tiraban de él, porque cuando reacciono ya tenía a Ranma encima de él dándole puñetazos en el rostro y donde le cayeran. Ranma venia cansado después del interrogatorio al que había sido expuesto por su familia preguntándole quien era Akane, de donde la había conocido, de que familia venia, en fin, el como buen Saotome solo fingía amnesia temporal así fue como salió con vida de la empresa, *ya vera el tipo del banco, estoy seguro que él fue el quien le dijo a mi familia* ya estaba calmándose cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su dulce hogar, cuando vio a su primo cerrándole el paso a Akane *kami, se ve tan bonita con el cabello corto * vio como ella se acercaba a su abuelo al parecer temerosa, apago las luces de su auto y lo estaciono donde no pudieran verlo, se acercó discretamente hasta que llego detrás de su primo, lo tomo por la ropa volteándolo hacia el de manera ruda, y comenzar a darle la paliza de su vida.- "¡maldito no te vuelvas a acercar a ella ¿me oíste? ella es mía!".- cuando se hartó de golpearlo, lo soltó.- "ahora lárgate, no quiero que vuelvas a venir a mi departamento sin avisarme antes" Tomo a Akane por su brazo sano y hábilmente la arresto a volandas hacia dentro del edificio con el anciano detrás de ellos.- "¡oye me estas lastimando Ranma!".- él se detuvo en seco.- "¡tú no conoces a mi primo, él es capaz de muchas cosas por conseguir llevarse a la cama a una mujer y no voy a permitir que haga lo mismo contigo ¿me oíste?".- ella se puso triste y se quedó callada *ni se ha dado cuenta de que me corte el pelo*, pero su abuelo decidió apoyarlo al.- "yo creo que deberías hacerle caso a Ranma él es de su familia y lo conoce mejor que nosotros".- "si abue".- Ranma sonrió de manera confiada.- "me alegro de que hagas caso".- ella pareció enfadarse.- "lo hare por consejo de mi abue no por hacerte caso a ti".- "sea como sea, me alegra".- en cuanto llegaron Akane se metió a la cocina a preparar un poco de té y galletas para cenar, lo cual hicieron en silencio. Ranma divagaba *¿cómo tomara mi decisión?* mientras observaba disimuladamente a Akane la cual daba pequeñas mordidas a la única galleta que había tomado desde que se sentó a cenar; Haposai decidió hacer una fuga digna.- "creo que es hora de ir a dormir, para alguien de mi edad han sido unos días muy pesados".- la pareja murmuro un buenas noches mientras Akane le daba una mirada suplicante al anciano para que no se fuera, la cual fue ignorada, unos minutos después de que el anciano se retirara Ranma inicio con su plan de convencimiento, intentando conectar su mirada con la femenina.- "creo que nosotros también estamos cansados ¿no quieres ir a dormir?".- Akane alzo su mirada conectándola con la de Ranma.- "¿dónde dormiré?".- *¡rayos! el anciano ya la puso sobre aviso* Ranma la miraba fijamente no dando su brazo a torcer.- "en mi habitación".- ella tampoco se doblego.- "¿sola?".- "no".- "¿por?".- "no quiero que el cambio sea radical para ti".- "oh, ya veo".- los dos se miraban fijamente peleando en una lucha silenciosa por imponer su voluntad los dos se debatían en sus pensamientos *no va a aceptar*; *si de todos modos va a suceder… al mal paso darle prisa, además prometió respetarme* ella cerro los ojos cortando el nexo que los unía y suspiro en señal de resignación.- "está bien… solo respétame, es decir… dame tiempo".- Ranma sonrió de manera complacida al saberse ganador de la pelea.- "como diga señorita tenido".- Akane se sorprendió cuando lo vio levantar la tetera junto con todo lo que estaba en la mesa para ahorrarle el trabajo y apresurar la partida a dormir, así que se levantó con pesadez tomando sus bolsas de compras para irse a dormir *kami ¿qué voy a hacer? de haber sabido no hubiera comprado esa pijama*.- "ya que tu limpiaras la mesa yo me iré a dormir ¿me podrías decir cuál es la habitación en donde dormiré?" Él le brindo una sonrisa sexy.- "querrás decir, dormiremos… es la de la derecha".- Akane sonrojada hasta las orejas se dio vuelta rápidamente para irse a su nueva habitación. Akane con sus compras en brazos, llego fácilmente a la habitación, al encender el interruptor vio que la habitación aparte de ser amplia estaba decorada de forma masculina, vio una puerta del lado derecho y curiosa fue a abrirla viendo que era un amplio baño muy completo *aquí me cambiare, que ni piense ese pervertido que… que ni se atreva*, puso el seguro en la puerta y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo aun con su hombro un poco adolorido ya sin el inmovilizador, quedándose sorprendida al verse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo del baño viendo como el baby doll blanco era semitransparente no le cubría prácticamente nada*¡kami! maldita la hora en que lo escogí blanco*, con cuidado tomo el resto de su ropa metiéndola en las bolsas, después abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado asomándose para ver si había llegado su compañero de habitación, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que todavía no había entrado, se deslizo rápidamente al interruptor apagando la luz, de ahí acomodo sus bolsas junto al buró y se acostó en la cama más nerviosa que nunca, momento después escucho como alguien entraba a la habitación sin encender la luz, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza, más aun cuando lo escucho.-"con que dormida, bueno, ya que estas dormida no te molestara que duerma muy cerca de ti".- ella se levantó como resorte cubriéndose hábilmente.- "¡no te atrevas! dijiste que me respetarías".- el comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa.- "caíste Akane, olvídalo… vamos a dormir".- él se desnudó quedando solo en boxes acostándose a lado de Akane que se había vuelto a acostar volteándose a lado contrario de su acompañante cubriéndose con las frazadas hasta sus hombros; Ranma sonreía de medio lado al verla cubrirse lo más que podía y quiso apenarla más de lo que ya estaba.-"¿no me darás un besito de buenas noches?".- ella no contesto solo negaba rápidamente con su cabeza, lo que lo hizo sonreír en silencio aún más.- "vamos, por algún lado debemos de comenzar".- Akane se movía inquieta en su lugar *kami dame valor*.- con resignación giro en su lugar apoyándose con cuidado en su brazo débil mientras con el otro se cubría con las sabanas.- "está bien, pero no te propases".- Ranma simulo no haberse inmutado.- "oye solo será en la mejilla".- Akane sonrió confiada, lo vio acercarse a su mejilla pero cuando ya estaba a punto de besarla giro el rostro de manera inesperada dándole el beso en la boca el cual comenzó de manera ligera como una caricia; Akane sintió en su boca una sensación electrizante que era desconocida para ella haciéndola que se quedara estática, el mientras tanto mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la chica abriéndose paso con su lengua dentro de la deliciosa boca de Akane, a Ranma le parecía que Akane tenía un imán en los labios con un sabor dulce pero adictivo que no había probado nunca en su vida lo cual no le permitía separarse de ella, Akane sentía que se estaba derritiendo, trataba de seguirle el ritmo con dificultad ya que era su primer beso a lo cual él le ayudo cuando coloco una de sus manos en su nuca, ella al tener su brazo adolorido se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba con Ranma pegado a su boca, cuando por fin se les termino el aire en sus pulmones los dos abrieron sus ojos mirándose perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Ranma aun perdido en la mirada chocolatada de Akane.- "no te había dicho que me encanta como te ves con el cabello corto".- ella se sonrojo notablemente, contestando aturdida.- "gra…gracias pensé que no te habías dado cuenta".- el comenzó a hablarle de forma sexy.- "si no me hubiera dado cuenta ¿por qué crees que corrí a mi primo como lo hice?".- Akane endureció su rostro.-"yo pensé que solo protegías tus intereses".- Ranma comenzó a estudiarla con su enturbiada mirada.- "aparte… ¿puedo saber por qué te cubres tanto si hace calor?".- ella desvió su mirada y opto por voltearse a su posición inicial dándole la espalda a Ranma, el noto el movimiento de Akane *¿por qué rayos se cubre tanto?*, se acercó a la espalda de ella alzando repentinamente las frazadas que los cubrían quedando boquiabierto al ver la pijama de Akane, ella se incorporó rápidamente olvidando su brazo lesionado abochornada, el contrabajo comenzó articular palabras con dificultad.-"¿qu…é tra… es pu…es…to Akane?".- ella trataba de cubrirse con las sabanas.- "yo… no… encontré otro tipo de pijamas".- "Akane cúbrete, no me tientes".- ella lo miraba confundida.- "¿tentarte?".- "Akane, por kami eres hermosa, estas en mi cama y para acabarla vestida así ¿intentas causarme un infarto o qué?".- Akane sintió un estremecimiento en su columna vertebral al darse cuenta de la mirada enardecida que Ranma le dirigía a su cuerpo la cual se intensifico al verlo acercarse a ella de manera felina.- "dijiste que me respetarías".- Akane comenzó a retroceder al mismo tiempo que el avanzaba- "si, pero no me dijiste que te vestirías así".- no dijo más, se echó encima de ella atrapándola con sus brazos recargándola sobre las almohadas, besándola con ansiedad, al terminársele el aire, le hablo con voz ronca por la excitación apretándola más contra el.- "te… va a… gustar Akane".- ella comenzó a sentirse sofocada, se le dificultaba la respiración y a su cuerpo lo sintió estremecerse.- "pe… pero…tu…".- en ese momento ella dejo de hablar al sentir como Ranma comenzaba a besarle el cuello, mientras sentía las grandes manos varoniles acariciarle la espalda, él se apoyó con uno de sus brazos, logrando con la mano disponible hacer a un lado la suave tela del baby doll haciéndola gemir.- "mmm… Ran…ma".-él se sentía en el cielo, le costaba trabajo controlar sus ganas por poseerla junto con su respiración, había comenzado a sudar ante el despertar de su entrepierna, *su piel es tan suave y deliciosa* el comenzó a deslizar su boca hacia la clavícula besando y mordiendo ligeramente la piel que se le iba presentando a su paso dejando su marca.- "eres tan… deliciosa Aka…ne".-ella percibía la firmeza de él rozándole entre sus muslos y como el movía sus manos hábilmente atravesó de su cuerpo, hasta llegar al broche delantero del baby doll desabrochándolo, el no desaprovecho ni un segundo en tomar con su mano uno de sus pechos hablándole de manera ansiosa en un principio, para finalizar en un tono de súplica.-"quiero probarlos preciosa ¿me dejas? dime que me dejas".- ella dentro de su aturdimiento le contesto con la conciencia totalmente perdida.- "mmm… si… Ra… nma".- él sonrió de medio lado acercando rápidamente su rostro al pecho de Akane comenzando a succionar ansiosamente al pequeño rozado pezón, con su mano derecha comenzó a dar masaje al otro pecho haciendo que ella se arqueara de placer gimiendo.-"Ra…anma…mmm".- "¿te gusta eh?".- Akane no contestaba, era tanta su excitación que ya no podía ni hablar, el decidió que era hora de hacerla ver que podía sentir aún muchas otras cosas; con la mano que tenia de soporte se fue deslizando a la parte intima de ella acariciándole a ella su botón de placer por encima de su pequeña tanga, la cual se humedecía ante el estímulo que él le provocaba.-"¡aaaahh Ranma!".- el la miro a los ojos excitado.- "aún falta lo mejor hermosa".- se incorporó un poco y con toda la delicadeza que pudo le retiro los tirantes del baby doll y la tanga, para en seguida retirarse sus boxer's dejando al descubierto su inmenso miembro erguido; Ranma sonrió al ver la expresión asustada de ella que se había levantado de la cama prácticamente de un salto al verlo, Ranma se acercó a ella en un intento de tranquilizarla pero la vio retroceder.- "tranquila, seré cuidadoso… lo prometo".- Akane retiro su mirada del enorme miembro retrocediendo mientras quedaba recargada en la pared, escurriéndose hacia el piso hasta quedar sentada en cuclillas cerrando sus piernas abrazándoselas con fuerza.- "¡no!".- Ranma la miro con ternura acercándose lentamente aún más a ella.- "¿por qué no, tu sabias que este momento llegaría y…?".- Akane levanto su mirada cristalina enfrentándose con la aguamarina de él.- "es que… me va a doler".- el suavizo aún más su expresión.- "no puedo prometerte que no te dolerá, solo te puedo prometer que intentare que eso no pase".- ella regreso su mirada a la intimidad de él.- "es que es tan…".- el la vio con su ego por las nubes.- "¿grande?".- ella solo asintió apenada agachando la mirada, él se acercó tomando el delicado mentón entre sus dedos.- "mírame Akane dime ¿qué pasa?".- ella levanto su mirada enfrentándola con la de Ranma.- "yo... tengo… miedo".-"lo se Akane, lo sé".- la levanto en sus brazos de forma nupcial llevándola hacia la cama, descansándola con delicadeza.- "te dije que te gustara, yo cumplo lo que digo".- ella recostada en la cama lo miraba asustada.- "dijiste que me respetarías".- el la miro de forma lujuriosa cubriéndola con las frazadas.- "ya te lo dije, nunca me mencionaste que estarías vestida así, tú me provocaste".- Ranma se acostó a lado de ella delicadamente cubriéndose junto con ella abrazándola.- "ahora ¿en que estábamos pequeña?".-Ranma comenzó de nueva cuenta a estimularla, besándola de manera voraz desde su boca hasta sus pechos dejando marcado todo el camino recorrido.- "¡haaa! ¿Qué…?".-Ranma estaba sumamente excitado al punto de dolerle su miembro, no quería lastimarla, quería que estuviera lista así que fue descendiendo poco a poco separándole las piernas colocándose sobre el cuerpo de Akane, besándole las costillas, el vientre, sus piernas poco a poco, para después volver a ascender a la intimidad femenina, coloco su cara en ella separando sus carnosos labios con sus dedos para después succionar con la boca el pequeño pedazo inflamado de carne femenino, saboreando el perfume que ella le brindaba; si de por si Akane ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, apenas apreció la boca de el en su intimidad dio un pequeño salto arqueándose sobre la cama sintiendo su cuerpo cimbrarse en éxtasis.-"¡Ranmaaaaa!".- el noto de inmediato la abundante humedad en su boca con un solo pensamiento en su inestable mente *esta lista*, con rapidez se colocó entre las piernas de ella apoyándose en sus extremidades para no aplastarla, le flexiono las piernas para facilitar su entrada, y después acomodar la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Akane, comenzando a entrar lentamente en ella hasta sentir un ligero tope, observo como ella ponía gesto de dolor mientras sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- "seré… cuidadoso".- doblo sus brazos poco a poco hasta abrazarla por completo cruzando los brazos por detrás de la espalda de ella sujetándola por los hombros, respiraba con dificultad tratando de dominarse ya que el dolor de su miembro le requería penetrarla de un solo golpe desde que había comenzado todo y hacerla suya de una vez por todas; acomodo su cabeza en el cuello de Akane tratando de soportar.- "no… pue…do… más".- así se rindió ante sus instintos al ya no soportar más la situación, tomo impulso penetrándola de un solo golpe, vio como Akane apretaba los parpados con fuerza con lágrimas desbordadas en sus mejillas; ella sentía un dolor abrazante pero que no sabía cómo definirlo ya que era un dolor que le causaba un escozor y un enorme placer lo sentía entrar en ella, llenarla, lo que la obligo a agarrarse fuertemente de las sabanas.-"¡aaaahhhhh!".- "¿te lastime mi pequeña?".- ella abrió sus ojos cristalinos sin dar ninguna respuesta, solo atino a abrazarse al cuello masculino; Ranma ya no podía más *¡demonios la siento tan pequeña, apretada y ardiente, que… no me ayuda en nada a calmarme un poco, no creo aguantar mucho tiempo!*, a pesar de lo que pensaba intento tranquilizarse.- "iré más despacio pequeña, solo relájate".- comenzó a mover sus caderas en un ligero vaivén.- "oh Ranma mmm".-hasta que se convirtieron en furiosas estocadas que aunadas al fuerte agarre que ejercía en ella, hacía que la penetrara de forma profunda; ella al escucharlo respirar fuertemente en su cuello de esa manera tan agitada y a la vez profunda le sobrevino un tremendo espasmo desde lo interior de su intimidad que la hizo abrazarse con fuerza a el rasguñándolo en la espalda y ver luces de colores, al abrir los ojos aun pudo ver a Ranma incorporarse un poco sujetándola mejor dando un par de fuertes embestidas hasta cierto punto bruscas.- "eres mía Akane nunca lo olvides".- los dos llegaron juntos a su clímax, el dejo salir libre su semilla dentro de ella y Akane se sentía plena al recibir esa calidez que él le brindaba en su interior, Ranma quedo rendido sobre de Akane, volviendo a acomodar su cara en el cuello de la chica besándola en las marcas que había dejado el mismo momentos antes, podía sentir como el pequeño cuerpo que estaba debajo de él, aun se sacudía de forma involuntaria por los remanentes de su clímax, al decir verdad el mismo también sentía que se estremecía.- "¿estás bien mi pequeña?".- Akane lo miraba con los ojos llorosos de la excitación sin contestar y eso a él lo asusto.- "¿te lastime, no te gusto, es eso?".- Akane le sonrió de manera dulce.- "es solo que estoy un poco adolorida".- giro su cara al lado contrario.- "pero no me fue desagradable".- *¿pero qué…? ¡Tonto! eso quiere decir que le gusto, solo que le avergüenza decirlo*.- "me alegra, porque a mí me encanto ¿sabes?".- ella lo miraba ilusionada.- "¿en serio?".- "claro tontita ¿no has pensado que por algo te escogí?".- esas palabras le cayeron como una cubetada de agua fría a ella y cambio su cara rápidamente por una de enojo.- "si, me escogiste… recuerda que en cuanto quede embarazada no me volverás a tocar".- Ranma sintió que le apretaban el corazón, pudo percibir como era pisoteado su orgullo masculino, gran error porque comenzó a hablarle en un tono que nunca le había dirigido a ella.- "si te desagrado, te aguantas tenemos un trato".- ella se quedó pasmada, pero por dentro sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos tenía ganas de llorar pero se aguantaría como la digna tenido que era, por lo menos hasta que él se durmiera.- "lo sé, ahora si no te molesta ¿podrías retirarte?".- el la abrazo aún más tomando su primera actitud caprichosa en años.- "no quiero".- "¡pero pesas!".- "entonces nos acomodaremos de ladito, pero no me saldré de tu cuerpo, cierta parte de mi anatomía está muy cómoda así".- ella se quedó paralizada, callada y totalmente ruborizada, apenas sintió como el la movió para que quedara de costado en los brazos de él, afortunadamente estaban tan cansados que eso les impidió seguir discutiendo hasta casi el amanecer, lo cual fue raro en Ranma ya que él siempre tenía problemas para dormir aun después de haberse desahogado con alguna mujer; detrás de la puerta de la habitación se podía ver a un anciano sonrojado hasta límites insospechados caminar como zombi por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.


	7. Chapter 7

"El trato"

Capítulo 7

Akane ya no soportaba más, necesitaba desahogarse, así que trato de zafarse dándose cuenta de que el detallito de Ranma aún seguía en su interior, con cuidado intentaba deshacerse del agarre que Ranma tenía sobre ella *rayos me abraza como si cuidara que me fuera a escapar*, cuando por fin lo logro zafarse se quiso levantar e hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir escozor en su entrepierna, aun así se levantó y se puso su pijama que estaba tirada en el suelo dándose cuenta de que su entrepierna estaba manchada de sangre *adiós a mi virginidad, a mi sueño de que mi primera vez fuera con mi príncipe azul*, tomo una cobija que estaba tirada en el piso y salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que Ranma había despertado y si se había liberado fue precisamente porque él la soltó *me sentí tan solo y rechazado cuando me saco de su cuerpo, pero tengo que saber que le pasa ¿se habrá arrepentido?*.

Akane fue hasta el ventanal del departamento y se sentó ahí con la mirada perdida mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por su rostro; ante la mirada de Ranma que se debatía interiormente mientras la vigilaba *¿qué le pasara?; estúpido ¿no adivinas? Solo recuerda como le hablaste la hiciste sentir como una puta o aun peor como una cosa; ¡qué diablos, a mí no me importa cómo se sienta! Ella solo esta para darme placer y el hijo que necesito y punto; si ya veremos si piensas igual cuando ella se vaya con otro a rehacer su vida; sobre mi cadáver; ¿no que no?*; mientras él se debatía interiormente Akane seguía metida en sus pensamientos *un hombre como él nunca podría enamorarse de alguien como yo así que no debo ilusionarme, solo cumpliré con el trato para ayudar a mi familia y después podre rehacer mi vida y podre cuidar a mi hijo aunque sea de lejos* en eso estaba cuando sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose, así que rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas tratando de disimular.- "¿qué quieres Ranma?".- él se sentó detrás de ella intentando abrazarla pero ella se movió de manera sutil esquivándolo.- "quiero saber qué te pasa".- "nada, solo no tenía sueño".- *a lo mejor me mintió y si tenía un novio y lo extraña*.- "¿y por eso lloras?".- ella volteo furiosa.- "¡ese no es tu asunto!".-Ranma apretó la mandíbula al sentirse impotente ante la situación.- "se convirtió en mi asunto a partir de lo que paso en la habitación, ahora eres mía, mi mujer y por lo tanto todo lo relacionado contigo es mi asunto".- Akane se levantó furica y comenzó a regresar a la habitación y antes de entrar le grito desde la puerta.-"¡machista!" .- ella entro rápidamente asegurando la puerta aparte del seguro de la puerta atranco con una silla y el buro del baño.

Ranma se había quedado pensativo por unos minutos al ver como Akane le cerraba la puerta *esta que se cree esta es mi casa y el que manda soy yo* se levantó de manera segura yendo hasta la puerta de su cuarto llevándose el chasco de su vida al darse cuenta que la puerta no solo estaba asegurada si no que también atrancada *¡me lleva!*.- "¡ábreme la maldita puerta Akane, te apuesto lo que quieras a que no me quieres conocer enojado!".- Akane desde dentro se colocaba una almohada encima de la cabeza.

Ranma estaba agotado no solo no había logrado que ella abriera la puerta sino que también no encontraba la manera de desquitarse sin afectar el trato, *al cuerno me voy a dormir al sofá ¿quién la necesita?, vendita sea mi madre que me dijo que comprara el sofá cama*; sin embargo ya llevaba un par de horas intentando dormir y no podía *no entiendo cuando estaba con ella… diablos ahora va a resultar que la necesito hasta para dormir*; así entre sus divagaciones amaneció y él estaba en las mismas condiciones estaba cansado y hasta cierto punto tenia sueño pero simplemente no podía dormir *maldita mujer ¿qué hizo conmigo?*, se levantó de mala gana del sofá cama, en eso escucho a alguien detrás del.- "vaya con que te mandaron al sillón ja, ja, ja, ja, ja".- Ranma la miraba con el ceño fruncido.- "no se burle si es que no quiere salir volando por la ventana".- el anciano se silenció de inmediato, al ver como el rostro de Ranma se transformaba en una risa lasciva.- "¿de qué te ríes chico?".- "valió la pena dormir en el sillón anciano".- Haposai lo miro de manera imperturbable sonriendo de medio lado al ver el aspecto ojeroso de Ranma.-"pues por lo que veo, dudo mucho que hayas podido dormir".- Ranma iba a contestarle, cuando escucho como se abría la puerta de su habitación saliendo Akane en bata de baño.- "buenos días ¿qué van a querer para desayunar?".- apenas había terminado de hablar Ranma se dirigió hacia ella con llamas en los ojos.- "a ti".- "¡hey! ¿Qué haces Ranma?".- se la cargo rápidamente al hombro cual si fuera un costal, con dirección a su habitación, mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba.- "¡suéltame, déjame ir!".- el la aventó sobre la cama tratando de no lastimarla en el lado que tenía herido.-"¡no te voy a dejar ir, me preguntaste que quería de desayunar, pues te quiero a ti!".- Akane miraba con los ojos como platos como el aseguraba la puerta para después quitarse su bóxer rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar inmediatamente lo vio echarse sobre de ella a horcajadas quitándole la bata de baño de manera brusca, oliendo su piel.- "¿con que recién bañada eh? Te voy a decir algo que nunca debes olvidar, no vuelvas a cerrarme la puerta esta es mi casa al igual que tu Akane, eres mía, mi mujer desde anoche y para siempre, y por si se te olvido ahora mismo te lo recordare".- "¡no Ranma, no por favor, así no!".- sin esperar un minuto más le abrió las piernas de manera tosca penetrándola de la misma manera de un solo golpe, vio como ella apretaba sus parpados y fruncía el ceño indicándole que le había dolido.- "lo siento Akane pero tienes que aprender que eres mía".- comenzó a morder con un poco de fuerza los excitados pezones de Akane.- "¡Ranma suéltame, me lastimas!".- "ni lo pienses pequeña".- comenzó a embestirla fuertemente; desde atrás de la puerta se escuchaban los gritos del anciano que al escuchar los gritos de su nieta lo alertaron sobre lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación.-"¡déjala maldito malnacido!".- Ranma con los gritos de Haposai comprendió que estaba haciendo mal en tratarla así, haciéndolo que se detuviera *rayos... Solo de pensar que tal vez lloraba por otro...*.- "perdóname Akane, pero no quiero que otro te toque".- la abrazo y comenzó a besarla en señal de disculpa por haberla lastimado; ella comenzó a relajarse en sus brazos correspondiendo a los besos de él, Ranma se salió de ella comenzando a deslizar sus labios a través del cuerpo femenino succionando lentamente las erguidas puntas de los pechos de la chica haciéndola gemir.- "mmm… ran…ma… no vuel…vas a las…tim… marme por favor".- el anciano paro de gritar al notar el cambio en el ki de su nieta, dentro de la habitación; Ranma la miro con inmensa ternura.- "no lo hare, te llevare al paraíso".- empezó nuevamente a penetrarla pero esta vez lentamente para después salirse completamente de ella entrando de manera vigorosa en ella.- "ahg… Ran…ma".-ella se sentía en el éxtasis el cual se prolongó cuando él la embistió aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza.-"pe…queña… ya no… puedo más".- el dio por ultimo un fuerte movimiento con sus caderas logrando entrar lo más que pudo en ella desahogándose dentro de ella que se abrazó con sus piernas y brazos ante el estremecimiento que la invadía, Ranma sentía que estaba en el quinto cielo había tenido una corrida larga abrazándose a ella con fuerza para no perder la realidad *¿qué diablos me está pasando?*, al final los dos se quedaron dormidos totalmente rendidos y sudorosos

Llevaban un buen rato durmiendo hasta que Ranma escucho el timbre del teléfono, lo que hizo que despertara abriendo los ojos con pesadez, siendo una Akane dormida, sonrojada y sudorosa lo primero que vio, *que bien se siente estar dentro de ella y despertar así, quien quiera que sea que me esté llamando está muerto*, con cuidado salió de la cavidad femenina, levantándose lentamente cubriéndola con las sabanas, el sentía que había corrido la maratón, estaba agotado pero aun así no le quedaba de otra que contestar el teléfono aunque de mal modo.- "diga".- atravesó de la bocina se escuchaba la voz molesta de su padre.- "¡¿me puedes decir qué demonios pasa contigo, porque no has llegado a la empresa?".- Ranma trato de controlar su temperamento al no querer arruinar su día, comenzó a darse masaje en el puente de la nariz.- "mira papa, no quiero pelear y dime que sucede que me hablas con tanta urgencia".-"hijo, para empezar tenemos que hablar contigo respecto a tu primo Shinosuke".- Ranma frunció de inmediato el ceño.- "con que ya te fue con el chisme ese…".- Ranma noto como Akane comenzó a moverse inquieta en la cama tanteando con sus manos buscando algo en la cama.- "¡cállate Ranma, te quiero aquí en veinte minutos!".-ella inconscientemente comenzó a echarlo en falta y murmuro su nombre lo suficientemente alto para que Genma lo escuchara atravez de la línea.- "Ranma ven a dormir".- Genma sonreía al otro lado de la línea.- "con que es cierto, vive contigo, ya quiero conocerla tráela a la reunión anual de la empresa".-Ranma sintió un sudor frio en su espalda.- "¿cuándo es?".- "jajajaja, vaya que estás enamorado chico, es hoy en la noche, pero si no quieres llevarla tú, hay un chico reponiéndose de una golpiza que muere por invitarla".- Ranma se sintió cercado ante la actitud de su padre.- "pues por mi puede llevarla a donde quiera".- Genma sonrió confiado ante su plan.- "¿entonces tu primo puede acercarse a… Akane sin recibir una golpiza?".- Ranma vio a Akane sentarse recargando su espalda en la cabecera observándolo asustada *¿por qué estará tan asustada?; tal vez será por la vena que está en tu frente resaltándose notablemente*.- "¡vete al diablo padre!".- "¿eso es un sí, hijo?".- Ranma podía percibir atravez de la voz de su padre que se estaba aguantando la risa *nadie se burla de mi*.- "¿tú que crees?, ya voy para allá".- le corto la llamada a su padre sin recibir contestación, miro a Akane con el ceño fruncido.- "Shinosuke vendrá hoy a pedirte que salgas con él y te negaras con cualquier pretexto ¿entendido?".- Akane lo miraba impactada al percibir el enojo del.-"¿tu como sabes que…?".- "solo lo sé, eres mi mujer y no iras con él, ¿de acuerdo?".- Akane se incorporó totalmente desnuda impactando a Ranma ante su belleza y se acercó a él de manera gatuna mirándolo de manera sensual dándole un suave beso en la comisura de la boca dejándolo en shock con la mirada perdida.- "lo que tú digas… mi caballito salvaje".-Akane se levantó despacio con paso sexy para después ponerse su bata de baño, ante la mirada vigilante y atontada de Ranma *¿cómo me dijo? Que cuero de mujer*.- después la vio salir de la habitación para después pasar una mirada por su miembro ya listo nuevamente para la acción.- "¿qué demonios paso aquí?".

Akane iba encerrada en sus pensamientos *me dijo que era suya, su mujer, me prohibió que saliera con Shinosuke*.- entro en la cocina encendiendo el televisor el cual ni siquiera escuchaba al ir aun metida en sus pensamientos, comenzó a preparar el desayuno de manera autómata, despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar como alguien mencionaba el nombre de Ranma en el televisor.-¿entonces esta próxima la boda Saotome- Kuonji, señorita Ukyo?…por supuesto para dentro de un par de meses estaremos planeando nuestra luna de miel.- Akane dejo caer el cucharon que tenía en las manos viendo con los ojos empañados el final de la entrevista *¡maldito bastardo! Y yo que creí que el sentía algo por mi*.- se sentó en la barra a descargar su en llanto; estaba tan sumergida en su dolor que no escucho cuando su abuelo entro y se sentó junto de ella.- "el chico… ¿te lastimo?".- ella pego un salto del susto al verse descubierta y trato de controlar su llanto limpiando rápido sus lágrimas.- "¡abuelo! ¿Qué haces aquí y Ranma donde esta?".- "él se fue a trabajar dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer, que trataría de llegar temprano; ahora dime que te sucede".-Akane comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse, hasta que se pudo tranquilizar le dijo todo lo que había escuchado junto con lo que había pasado entre Ranma y ella.- "¿y qué piensas hacer?".- "no lo sé".- "tal vez deberías darle una lección a ese chico".- Akane lo miro de manera interesada.- "¿qué tienes planeado abue?".- "ven acércate y te lo diré".- así su abuelo le expuso su plan a Akane la cual sonreía cada minuto de manera más amplia conforme Haposai le contaba lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras tanto en la empresa de los Saotome, Ranma iba llegando a la oficina de su padre.- "buenos días papa, ¿me puedes decir que rayos quieres de mí?".- su padre lo miraba de manera arrogante.- "puedo deducir por la cara que traes que dormiste plácidamente ¿cierto?".- Ranma se sonrojo furiosamente.- "eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora al grano".- "el motivo urgente es que estuviste tan ocupado que no has visto las noticias… resulta que Ukyo declaro ayer en la noche a todos los medios que te casarías con ella…".-él se puso a gritar en voz en cuello exasperado.- "¡ ¿y me puedes decir de dónde demonios esa puta saco esa idea?".- "pues supongo que alguien le ha debe haber dicho que tu madre y yo pensábamos comprometerte con ella".- "¡ya viste lo que causan sus estúpidas ideas! Que ni piense esa… esa prostituta, que me casare con ella".- vio a su padre levantarse como si estuviera impulsado por un cohete.-"¡ ¿estás loco? !"No podemos hacer eso, ella es hija de uno de mis principales socios!".- Ranma dio un puñetazo sobre el escritorio.- "¡una mierda, no me vas a casar con ella!".- "vamos hijo, si aún no encuentras a alguien que…".- él estaba tan ofuscado que no midió sus palabras.- "¡pues te tengo noticias, la encontré, pero eso a ti no te importa ¿verdad papa?".- su padre se quedó estático en el lugar.- "si eso es lo que piensas, arreglare que vayas por Ukyo esta noche y llévala a la fiesta ahí tú mismo se lo dirás".- "bien padre lo hare ¿es todo?".-"no, pagaras todos los gastos hospitalarios de Shinosuke".- "está bien, pero dile que no se vuelva a acercar a… a… él ya sabe a quién".-"celoso eh, pero lamento decirte que eso no puedo hacerlo porque lastimado y todo, Shinosuke ya está en tu departamento invitándola a la fiesta".- "¡que!".- Ranma se quedó impactado *lo bueno que la advertí sobre rechazarlo*.- "entonces si no se te ofrece nada más, me largo, nos vemos en la noche en el club".- *ya me anda por llegar y pasar el resto del día con mi Akane*, Ranma no dijo más y salió con rumbo a su departamento, al ir manejando paso por el mismo crucero donde conoció a Akane encontrando en su lugar a un niño con aspecto andrajoso vendiendo flores más sencillas de las que vendía ella al mirarlo vio que tenía en sus manos unos jazmines *me recuerdan al olor de Akane se las llevare, aún tengo que encontrar la manera de suavizar las cosas para comentarle lo de Ukyo*, con una sonrisa ilusionada compro las flores poniéndolas en el asiento del copiloto, dispuesto a llegar lo más rápido posible.

Después de un par de horas en las que Akane y su abuelo habían estado planeando la venganza contra Ranma, estaban buscando la tarjeta que Mosse le había dado para poner en marcha su plan, cuando tocaron la puerta.- "abue, sigue buscando yo abriré la puerta".- cual fue su sorpresa al abrirla encontrándose con un conocido chico golpeado con cabestrillo puesto.- "hola preciosa, ¿puedo pasar?".- Akane aun sorprendida se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso al joven.- "pasa Shinosuke".- él puso la sonrisa más sexy que pudo mientras entraba al departamento sentándose en uno de los sillones.- "vine a invitarte a ir a la reunión anual de la empresa donde mi padre y mi tío son los principales accionistas ¿irías conmigo?".- Akane sonrió amablemente *tal parece que mami me lo envió*.-"¿y cómo debo ir vestida? Es que yo no tengo tanta experiencia en esas cosas".- Shinosuke sonreía contento.- "¿eso quiere decir que aceptas?".- "pues si me ayudas a escoger la ropa que debo usar".- Shinosuke se levantó como resorte a pesar de lo lastimado que estaba.- "pues no perdamos tiempo porque es hoy en la noche, vamos ahora mismo, conozco una tienda donde encontraras todo lo que necesites".

Ranma estaba a punto de meter su llave en la chapa de su departamento cuando esta se abrió sola, obteniendo una imagen que pensó que estaba alucinando, Akane con unos increíbles jeans y con una playerita tan ajustados que la hacían ver tal y como lo decía el letrero sobre sus majestuosos espléndidos pechos, sexy, que lo habían dejado embobobado hasta que noto que su primo estaba a lado de ella.- "Akane ¿qué significa esto?".- Akane lo miro de manera mordaz tomando de su brazo sano a su acompañante.- "nada que te interese Saotome".- giro su cabeza dirigiéndose al anciano.-"abue no olvides calentarte la cena ¿nos vamos Shino?".- ella intento pasar a lado de Ranma *¿por qué se comporta así conmigo?* él le brindo una mirada fría apretando fuertemente el ramito de flores que tenía en su mano.-"no vas a ir a ningún lado sin mí, Akane".- Akane actuó de manera indiferente.- "como quieras".- volteo a ver a Shinosuke de manera totalmente distinta hasta cierto punto coqueta.- "vámonos Shino".- Ranma apenas los vio pasar a lado suyo ignorándolo, tanto fue su coraje que aventó las flores que traía al piso cerca de su puerta, con los ánimos caldeados les seguía los pasos *maldita mujer, me las va a pagar*.- llegaron a una parte del estacionamiento donde se encontraron con una limosina en la cual estaba recargada un chofer que al ver a su jefe de inmediato les abrió la portezuela.- "señor ¿a dónde lo llevo?".- "a Chanel por favor".- "como diga".

Al llegar a la tienda de inmediato encontraron varios modelos que le agradaban a Akane los cuales habían sido sugeridos por Shinosuke ya que Ranma solo parecía vigilarlos.- "me gustan estos Shino ¿tú que piensas?".- "pues a mí me gusta este".- mientras le mostraba un vestido largo de seda negro azulado que combinaba perfectamente con su color de cabello, que en la parte de enfrente su cuello era redondo se sostenía solo por unos finos tirantes que se amarraban al cuello, pero en la parte de atrás tenía un enorme escote que terminaba adonde la espalda perdía su nombre, ella lo miraba asustada, mientras Ranma sonreía confiadamente *como se ve que él no la conoce, ella no se podría ese vestido aunque su vida dependiera de ello*, ella se dio cuenta y quiso darle un escarmiento, con delicadeza tomo el vestido que tenía en la mano Shinosuke.- "creo que me probare este también".- sonrió interiormente al ver como Ranma palidecía al verla meterse en el probador, diez minutos después salió con el vestido que ella había escogido era negro estilo chino con abiertas a los lados hasta los muslos, dejando a los dos hombres boquiabiertos.- "¿qué te parece Shino, como se me ve?".- Ranma reacciono al oír de los labios de Akane el nombre de su primo el cual tenía abiertos los ojos como platos y mandíbula al piso.- "¡cúbrete Akane, sabes que no me gusta que te vean!".- se levantó poniéndole su saco sobre los hombros.- "y a ti que importa Ranma".- se quitó el saco de el con desprecio.- "hazte a un lado que me voy a probar el otro vestido, Saotome".-el la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo.- "¡no te a atrevas a retarme Akane!".- ella se soltó de forma ruda.- "¡déjame!".- ella camino nuevamente hacia el vestidor ante la asombrada mirada de los dos primos; ella se volvió a cambiar quedando impresionada al verse en el espejo *no lo sé está demasiado… atrevido pero creo que será una buena sorpresa para Ranma*, salió con una sonrisa sexy en el rostro, ellos la miraban con duda en el rostro al verla vestida como había llegado a la tienda, Shinosuke fue el primero en atreverse a hablar.- "¿y qué sucedió, porque no te probaste el vestido?".- Ranma sonreía complacido *lo sabía, sabía que no se atrevería a ponérselo* pero Akane lo miraba de una manera que no le gusto para nada.- "si me lo probé y me gustó tanto que es el que me pondré esta noche, por eso no te mostré como se me ve para darte la sorpresa".- Ranma ya sacaba humo por las orejas *esta me la paga, sobre mi cadáver se pone ese vestido y menos para acompañar a Shinosuke*; comenzó a escuchar el timbre de su celular y contesto de mala gana.- "¡diga, aquí el cornudo de Ranma Saotome al habla!".- "vaya hijo, ya me decía tu padre que no te caería bien tu visita".- "mira mama, no te quiero faltar al respeto así que dime que quieres".-"que genio, te llamo para pedirte que vengas a la casa para irnos de aquí todos juntos para ir por huyo, y que no se lleve la impresión equivocada hijo ¿vienes?".- Ranma espiaba a sus acompañantes de soslayo *no quiero dejarla sola con él, no entiendo por qué se comporta así, pero si quiere guerra la tendrá*.- "si mama, voy para allá".- colgó el teléfono bruscamente hablando de manera fría.- "Akane, tengo que ir con urgencia a casa de mis padres así que vámonos".- ella de inmediato le contesto sin siquiera mirarlo.-"a no te preocupes puedes ir yo me regreso con tu primo ¿o es que acaso no confías en el?".- Ranma de inmediato con el rostro rojo de furia y tratando de aplacar sus instintos homicidas le contesto de manera fría.-"bueno en cuanto regrese al departamento hablaremos".- intento darle un beso pero ella lo esquivo rechazándolo, en ese momento él se sintió perdido *rayos ¿qué demonios le hice para que me trate así?*.- "como quieras Akane, nos vemos luego".- Akane se quedó sorprendida al verlo partir a grandes zancadas conteniéndose para no llorar *no le importó, me dejo a solas con Shinosuke, parecía enojado, pero aun así no le importó dejarme aquí, pues entonces hare lo que me plazca, no volveré a pensar estupideces sobre nuestro trato*.- "creo que es hora de irnos Shino".- "si permíteme".-él le hizo una seña a una empleada mostrándole la prenda que llevarían y pagándola, para esperar que se la entregaran, cuando ya tenía Akane en su mano la bolsa con la prenda, en la tomo de la mano llevándola hacia la salida.-"ahora si vámonos, te voy a dejar al departamento de mi primo y pasare por ti a las diez, ¿te parece bien hermosa?".- "gracias Shino pero preferiría que me dejaras aquí para comprar algunas cosas que necesito".- "te acompaño".- "no gracias además yo estoy cerca pero no sé tú y supongo que todavía te hace falta ir a cambiarte".- el saco una tarjeta de su saco.-"de acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo llámame".- se despidieron dándose un beso en la mejilla.

Akane comenzó a buscar unas zapatillas y lo que considero que le haría falta para la famosa fiesta *espero que todo salga bien*...

Hasta el proximo espero reviews plis y una disculpa por el retraso bay


	8. Chapter 8

"El trato"

Capítulo 8

Ranma llego a la mansión Saotome con un humor de perros.- "¡ya llegue!".- el primero en salir a su encuentro fue Ryoga que estaba acomodándose la corbata frente al espejo del reloj del recibidor.- "hola ¿no me digas que estas molesto por que Shinosuke saldrá con... Akane, cierto?".- Ranma lo tomo por las solapas del saco.- "si quieres llegar en una pieza a la maldita fiesta ¡cierra la boca!".- Ryoga ya estaba pálido, nunca se imaginó que su hermano llegara tan alterado solo por una competencia sana.- "tranquilo guarda tus agallas para cuando lleguemos a la fiesta y te topes con nuestro primo".- Ranma lo soltó dejando a su hermano acomodándose el saco, al ver como sus padres venían bajando las escaleras.- "¿qué te sucede hijo?".- "nada madre ¿nos vamos ya?".- sus padres lo miraban intrigados.- "claro solo vete a cambiar primero".- entonces Ranma miro hacia abajo dándose cuenta que ni siquiera había reparado en su vestimenta.- "¡diablos! No tardare nada".- todos lo miraban con cara de circunstancia, Ryoga miraba a su hermano incrédulo.- "ver para creer".-su madre frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.- "no critiques a tu hermano hijo, ya llegara tu turno".-"que Kami no lo permita" .- Genma solo trataba de contener la carcajada.- "pobre chico esta tan enojado que ni se había dado cuenta de que no se ha cambiado".- al escucharlo, el resto de la familia comenzó a reír junto con él.

Ranma entro rápidamente a su cuarto cambiándose para la ocasión *maldita sea ya quiero que termine todo este teatro para poder poner mis manos en su hermoso trasero y darle la tunda de su vida*, el tardo menos de 10 minutos en estar listo y bajar.- "¿podemos largarnos de una maldita vez? No quiero llegar tarde".-su hermano lo miro de manera curiosa ponerse el abrigo de manera ansiosa.- "¿desde cuándo a mi hermanito le gusta ser puntual?".- "hijo no creo que quieras verme enojada, así que déjalo en paz".- sin embargo el patriarca no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.- "demoños prisa, yo creo que lo que no quiere Ranma es que su primo meta mano en su mercancía".- Ranma enfoco la mirada en la de su padre de manera enardecida dejando desconcertada a toda su familia.- "mira padre te voy a aclarar algo, Akane no solo es mi mercancía, también es mi mujer, ¡mía! Se volvió mujer en mis brazos, yo fui su primer hombre y planeo ser el último en su vida, y si al bastardo de tu sobrino se le ocurre ponerle un dedo, un solo dedo encima a ella, no necesitara de un hospital, necesitara un servicio fúnebre, ahora vámonos de una puta vez por la perra de Ukyo".- todos siguieron al colérico muchacho hasta la limosina que los esperaba fuera, la cual se movió rápidamente para recoger a la invitada incomoda de la familia, la cual se sorprendió al ver que toda la casta Saotome la iba a recoger en vez de que solo fuera su antiguo amante.- "buenas noches a todos".- ella hizo les reverencia de rigor y se acercó a Ranma de forma apasionada tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla.- "hola cariño".- a lo que Ranma esquivo de manera fría demostrándole cuan distante iba a ser con ella.- "no tan buenas como quisiera, sube que ya es tarde".- ella cambio su semblante por uno frio.- "como digas… cariño".- al estar todos a bordo de la limosina Ranma decidió hablar sin miramientos marcando un distanciamiento entre ellos al hablarle por el apellido.- "Kuonji, te preguntaras porque hemos venido todos por ti".- "ciertamente lo que me pregunto ¿es por qué te comportas así conmigo después de lo que pasamos juntos hace casi dos meses?".- Ranma la miraba de manera interrogante.- "no sé de qué hablas".- "hace casi dos meses, primero me dijiste que te irías de viaje cuando te llame para saludarte y después me mandaste un recado explicándome que querías volver a intentar lo que habíamos tenido hace tiempo y yo fui a donde me dijiste, paso lo que tenía que pasar y yo… estoy embarazada".- Ranma comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante la mirada desencajada de su familia y Ukyo.- "no sé quién te habrá citado pero yo no fui, cuando te dije que me iba era cierto, sino pregúntale a mi padre él y yo viajamos juntos".- Ukyo volteo a ver con gesto confiado al patriarca que afirmaba positivamente, haciendo que ella quedara pálida.- "lo siento hija pero lo que tú dices no puede ser posible, yo mismo viaje y estuve con él lo juro por mi honor".- ella parecía aturdida y a punto de llorar.-"pero, pero…".- la matriarca se compadeció de la chica.- "hija ¿le viste el rostro a Ranma cuando… estuvieron juntos?".- ella palideció aún más.- "no, el me cito en un lugar a obscuras, yo no… Kami ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo decirle a mi padre que estoy embarazada y ni siquiera sé quién es el padre".-Ranma sintió lastima por ella.- "Ukyo cálmate, por ahora no le digas nada a tu padre, deja ver que puedo investigar sobre quien te cito haciéndose pasar por mí y te aseguro que lo hare pagar, solo te pido que desmientas lo que dijiste sobre que nos íbamos a casar".- ella afirmo silenciosamente y todos acordaron ayudar a Ukyo con su situación, pero ella notaba como Ranma a pesar de haberse desligado de ella parecía enojado y estarse conteniendo.- "y dime ¿desde cuando tienes ese carácter cariño?".- Ranma se cruzó de brazos cambiando totalmente su actitud por una más desagradable, revelando su actual humor.- "eso no es de tu incumbencia Ukyo".- ella retrocedió ante su contestación y volteo a ver al resto de sus acompañantes.- "no te asustes Ukyo, es solo que a mi hermano le dio duro".- Ranma comenzó a rechinar los dientes mostrando molestia lo que causo en sus acompañantes miedo y que no se volviera a hablar en todo el camino sobre el tema.

Akane ya iba en camino a la fiesta con un guapo Shinosuke a su lado enfundado en un traje negro y corbata plateada, recordando lo que había comentado con su abuelo:

Flash back

Akane llego con un par de bolsas de compras en la mano y la mirada triste tratando de disimular.- "¡ya llegue abue!".-el anciano se encontraba cerca ya que la estaba esperando.- "hija me urge hablar contigo, no entiendo por qué te fuiste con ese chico, habíamos quedado en…".- "lo sé, pero se me presento la oportunidad y para demostrarle que puedo conseguir a cualquiera cuando quiera me sirve el que sea y quien mejor que su primo ¿no crees?".- el anciano al principio la vio asombrado pero después sonrió de manera siniestra.- "veo que ya entraste en razón ¿y ahora qué?".- "voy a cambiarme para estar lista cuando venga Shinosuke por mí para ir a una fiesta de la empresa de su papa".-"ah y ¿qué quieres que le diga a Ranma cuando llegue?".-"no es necesario que le digas nada abue, porque de seguro me lo voy a encontrar en la fiesta porque es socio del padre de Shinosuke".-"¡¿estás loca? Tienes idea de cómo se va a poner Ranma!".- Akane tenía ganas de llorar.- "el no dirá nada estará ocupado con su prometida"

Fin del flash back

Shinosuke observaba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro a una hermosa Akane que iba pensativa.- "¿estas cómoda hermosa?".- ella volteo mirándolo con una sonrisa fingida.- "si gracias".- el estudio la expresión de la chica y se entristeció *está pensando en él, tengo que lograr que lo olvide*.- "lo amas ¿no es cierto?".- Akane estaba sorprendida a mas no poder.- "no te entiendo".- "el dinero y el amor no se pueden ocultar".- Akane desvió su mirada.- "eso no importa y te agradeceré que no le digas nada".- "el también siente lo mismo por ti".- él puso una sonrisa socarrona, mientras ella lo miraba de manera cínica.- "si como no".-"¿bromeas? Nunca lo había visto tan encabronado solo por acercarme a una de sus chicas".- ella frunció el entrecejo y cruzo los brazos enojada.- "¿sus chicas?".- el chico palideció y comenzó a negar rápidamente con las manos al frente.- "sé que se oye mal, pero deberías de verlo por el lado interesante".-la chica lo miraba molesta.- "en serio lo que te voy a decir tal vez se oiga algo… feo, pero él y yo llegamos a andar con las mismas chicas, y él nunca se mostró ni siquiera un poco molesto, no le importaba y eso que sabía que yo me acosté… olvídalo".- Akane exploto en ese momento.- "¡eso no es feo, es ser cínico!".- "sí. Tienes razón, pero a pesar de lo que pienses él es un buen chico, solo que tanto a él como a mi desde pequeños nos acostumbraron a comportarnos de cierta manera, sé que eso no es disculpa, pero por lo que he podido ver tu podrías cambiarlo para bien".- "¿qué es lo que propones?".- "simple, yo te ayudare le daremos una lección a ese casanova, que es lo mismo que tu deseas, si es que no me equivoco; al principio pensé que yo te gustaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo quieres darle celos".- ella tenía abiertos los ojos a mas no poder.- "¿pero cómo…?".- "simplemente lo sé, ahora si en verdad quieres darle una lección haremos...".-todo el resto del camino se estuvieron poniendo de acuerdo.

Ranma y su familia hacía rato que ya habían llegado, su padre como siempre no se separaba de su madre ni a tiros, su hermano Ryoga había sido jalado por una tal Plum a la pista de baile *más tarde hablare con Ryoga, ella es buena amante pero mi hermano aún es muy estúpido, ¿qué diablos pasa con Akane y el idiota de Shinosuke que no llegan, será que no van a venir, se la abra llevado a su departamento? ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! Y yo aquí, sino llegan en 10 minutos me largo a buscarla a… *.- sus pensamientos quedaron en el aire al quedar fascinado a mas no poder al ver llegar a su mujer del brazo de su primo vestida efectivamente con el vestido que se supone él pensaba no se atrevería a ponerse, el cual se le pegaba como una segunda piel a su exquisito cuerpo, al verla quedo bajo un hechizo en el cual se imaginaba el mismo quitándole ese trozo de tela con los dientes, pero salió de su encantamiento al escuchar varios murmullos masculinos que se referían de manera no muy caballerosa a la chica que iba llegando *como demonios se le ocurrió venir vestida así aquí*, sin pensarlo más se acercó presuroso a la pareja, sin embargo no pudo hablar con ella porque su primo le cerro el camino con una sonrisa en los labios.- "primo que bueno que te veo, quería pedirte de favor que mañana me mandes el monto de la deuda de Akane, yo te lo pagare ".- Ranma estaba tan furioso que no se molestó en disimular.- "¡no acepto tu pago, ella es mía!".- toda la concurrencia volteo a ver la discusión al escuchar los gritos de Ranma, pero Shinosuke actuó hábilmente.- "si tú lo dices, entonces lo hablaremos después de la fiesta, ahora llevare a esta preciosura a la pista, con tu permiso".- Ranma con fuerza lo hizo a un lado tomando a Akane del antebrazo.- "¡vas a venir conmigo ahora!".- contrario a lo que el pensó ella le contesto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.- "Ranma suéltame por favor que me estas lastimando y dando un espectáculo".- Ranma en ese momento fue consiente de donde estaba y giro su vista, para toparse con su familia sonriendo y a la concurrencia asustada, así que decidió soltarla.- "está bien tu ganas, pero en diez minutos nos regresamos a casa".- la vio sonreír pensando que la había convencido.- "no, yo vine con Shino y con él me voy".- "¡¿pero que...?".- desafortunadamente ella ya no lo alcanzo a escuchar puesto que había tomado del brazo a su primo y huido de manera diestra, dejándolo ahí parado temblando de coraje, reacciono al sentir que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro derecho.- "¿la conoces verdad cariño?".- Ranma parecía derrotado.-"si, pero creo que eso ya no importa".- "por tu cara deduzco que si".- el miraba a la pareja bailar una canción romántica en la pista de baile muy abrazados, demasiado para su gusto el ver como la mano de su primo se posaba sobre la desnuda cintura de ella.-"pero lo escogió a el".- *la ama como nunca me amo a mi* ella en animo de apoyarlo lo abrazo.- "¿y eso a ti qué? Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo".- Ranma seguía a la pareja con la mirada triste.- "pero no igual a ella".- "olvida el asunto, vamos a bailar".- Ukyo prácticamente lo fue arrastrando a la pista.

Shinosuke veía como Ranma junto con Ukyo se dirigían directamente al lugar en donde ellos estaban bailando y la tomo más fuerte de su pequeña cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo temiendo que ella echara a perder su plan, después se encorvo un poco para hablarle; Akane estaba recargando su cabeza sobre el fornido pecho de Shinosuke cuando lo escucho hablarle al oído.- "cierra los ojos no quiero que nos descubras".- ella no entendió pero lo obedeció.- Shinosuke se fue acercando un poco más al rostro femenino.- "voy a empezar con la fase dos así que estate lista".- él se dio cuenta de que Ranma no les despegaba los ojos de encima y decidió que era el momento correcto, alzo con su mano la barbilla del sonrojado rostro de Akane para besarla, estaba a punto de situar sus labios sobre los de ella, cuando Ranma mágicamente los separo con una mal fingida sonrisa.- "primo ya reflexione lo que me dijiste y he decidido aceptar tu oferta, ya que me caso con Ukyo en unos meses".- Ukyo estaba a punto de desmayarse del gusto ya que siempre había soñado casarse con él; Akane estaba a punto de echarse a llorar arrepintiéndose de haber hecho todo lo que hizo; mientras Ranma y Shinosuke se retaban con la mirada, uno con una mal fingida sonrisa en tanto el otro sonreía sabiéndose ganador *sabía que mi plan funcionaria, no me importa que lo quiera yo hare que lo olvide*, pero nadie conto que Ranma trataría de desquitarse de ella.- "además ya la estrene, ya no me interesa, sabes que solo me gusta la mercancía nueva".- Shinosuke controlo su enojo y abrazo a Akane que ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas tratando de controlarse para no dejar caer sus lágrimas.- "bueno entonces podríamos hacer una boda doble, ah por cierto disculpa lo que te voy a decir enfrente de tu futura esposa, pero entonces no entiendo por qué te casas con ella, y por lo de Akane a mí no me importa que tu hayas sido el primero, ya que esta misma noche te borrare de su cuerpo para marcarlo con el mío, vámonos preciosa".- antes de marcharse Shinosuke le dio a Akane un beso apasionado enfrente de la pareja; Ukyo había reflexionado rápidamente entendiendo que Ranma no se casaría con ella, un hombre como él nunca se casaría con alguien que estuviera esperando un hijo de otro y sobre todo que no la amara; Ranma por otro lado estaba entre aturdido por la idiotez que acaba de hacer y asqueado con la imagen que se había presentado ante sus ojos. Los vio retirarse a su parecer melosamente abrazado.

Akane apenas había subido al auto soltó su llanto.- "¿qué hice?".- "hiciste lo correcto, conmigo serás feliz te lo prometo".-ella alzo su llorosa mirada hacia su acompañante.- "¿era en serio?".- "claro".- ella lo miro a los ojos y vio el amor con que la miraba y lo entendió.- "entonces ¡tú lo planeaste, lo planeaste todo para que el me dejara!".- Shinosuke se vio atrapado y ella lo noto.- "llévame al departamento de Ranma".- el la miraba atónito.- "¿vas a decirle la verdad?".-"no quiero causar otra pelea entre ustedes por mi culpa, solo voy por mi abuelo".- "¿para qué?".- "¿para qué crees? Para irme lejos no quiero volver a verlo ni a él ni a ti ¿me llevaras o no?".- Shinosuke no encontró valor para mirarla a la cara solo afirmo desanimadamente *Kami ¿qué hice?, por lo menos lo intente y si vuelvo a tener la oportunidad de conquistarla lo volveré a intentar*.


	9. Chapter 9

"El trato"

Capítulo 9

Apenas Akane y Shinosuke se retiraron, Ranma le pidió disculpas a Ukyo.- "Ukyo discúlpame por haber dicho que me casaría contigo, solo lo dije para que Akane no se fuera con mi primo sin perder mi orgullo".- Ukyo lo vio visiblemente molesta.- "Ranma no me molesta lo que hiciste, me molesta lo idiota que eres, me alegra que no perdieras tu orgullo aunque al parecer perdiste mucho más que eso, buenas noches".

Genma y Nodoka ya se habían enterado de todo por Ukyo a la cual interrogaron antes de que se retirara.- "Genma, habla con él, no puedo creer que sea tan idiota a veces".- "¿y qué quieres que yo haga?".- "por lo pronto alejarlo del bar, mira".-le mostro a Ranma que estaba sentado con botella en mano.- "demonios, dile al chofer que se prepare para irnos".-Nodoka de inmediato obedeció pasando a traer a su hijo menor en el camino para subirse a la limosina y esperar al resto dentro junto con el chofer, Genma se acercó a su primogénito no muy seguro de hacerlo.- "Ranma es hora de irnos".- "¿por qué tan temprano?".- "tu madre y yo pensamos que tal vez quisieras alcanzar a Akane antes de que se vaya de tu departamento".- Ranma comenzó a reflexionar rápidamente *¿cómo no lo pensé antes? Ella no se iría sin su abuelo a ningún lado, pero ya para que si de todos modos se va a casar con el*, Genma se asustó al ver tan deprimido a su hijo.- "Ukyo nos dijo lo que paso y

Quiero que pienses que vale más para ti, si tu orgullo o ella, porque si la respuesta es tu orgullo eres más idiota de lo que pensamos todos".-"¡oye!".- "es en serio hijo, ella es hermosa y si me pusiera en tu lugar primero me matan a que algún bastardo hijo de perra toque a tu madre ¿o es que acaso estas tan a gusto que les vas a apadrinar a los hijos o qué?".- Ranma se puso verde del asco al imaginarse a su primo tocando a Akane, después estuvo a punto de vomitar al imaginárselos con hijos que eran el vivo retrato de su primo, se levantó abruptamente golpeando la botella que tenía en la mano contra la barra mientras en su mirada se reflejaban llamas de rabia.- "sobre mi cadáver…. Vámonos ¿me puedes acercar a mi departamento papa?".- "si hijo pero ya vámonos, no sea que ya no la encuentres".- Ranma palideció y arrastro a su padre hasta la limosina donde quito al chofer de su asiento para sentarse el.- "pero joven ¿qué hace?".-"cállate y súbete atrás si no quieres quedarte".-"pero, hermano…".- "cállense y agárrense bien".- todos palidecieron y se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad orando a mami para llegar con vida a su destino.

Shinosuke la llevo tal como ella se lo había pedido, sin mencionar ni una palabra más, él le había ofrecido su ayuda pero ella nunca contesto, apenas se detuvo el auto ella bajo de prisa murmurando.-"hasta nunca".- el la miraba fascinado, no podía creer que la misma chica que hace unos minutos se encontraba en sus brazos llorando tan desprotegida y triste ahora caminara con tanta fuerza y decisión, se había transformado como si fuera otra totalmente.- "¿a dónde lo llevo señor?".-"vámonos a casa, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer".- "como diga".

Akane en cuanto llego le conto a su abuelo todo lo que había sucedido mientras se cambiaba, poniéndose el pantalón deportivo con el que había llegado al departamento, al terminar salió sin nada en las manos.- "estoy lista abuelo, tú también deja todo lo que él nos compró".- su abuelo de no muy buena gana dejo las cosas poniéndose el atuendo con el que había llegado.- "ya estoy listo vámonos, aunque no sé adónde, él te buscara con tu familia".- Akane se quedó paralizada.- "tienes razón, ya lo pensare en el camino, ahora necesitamos salir de aquí ya".

Ranma llego tan rápido que dejo marcados los neumáticos en el asfalto cuando freno, salió del auto tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que todos sus pasajeros salían del auto con mal aspecto a punto de vomitar; ya estaba en el elevador en camino a su departamento con tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía que era lo que le iba a decir a ella, cuando se abrió la puerta prácticamente corrió hasta su departamento abriendo de prisa, encontrando que estaba vacío, su corazón se negaba a pensar que la había perdido y comenzó a buscarla por todo el lugar calmándose al encontrar todas las cosas de ella en el lugar *no entiendo, aquí están sus cosas y las de su abuelo ¿dónde demonios esta ella?*, frustrado al no encontrar nada se sentó en el sillón encorvado con las piernas abiertas, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, fue entonces que vio una nota en la mesa de centro en la cual tenía encima la tarjeta de crédito que le había dado a ella.

Ranma: cuando leas esta nota yo ya no estaré en tu casa, espero no pienses que soy una malagradecida, quiero que sepas que te agradezco por ayudarnos a mi abuelo y a mí, y deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que seas muy feliz con esa chica, no te preocupes por mí no me volverás a encontrar en el mismo estado en que me encontraste, te prometo que saldré adelante, cuídate mucho…

Hasta nunca Akane Tendo

Ranma puso la nota sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se hacía añicos mientras en sus ojos se formaban lagrimas sin que él lo notara *se fue, me dejo*; su familia entro al ver la puerta abierta topándose con la imagen de Ranma abrazando algo con la mirada perdida.

Nodoka se abrazó a su esposo triste al ver a su hijo en ese estado de ánimo, Genma comprendiendo la situación acogió en sus brazos a su esposa consolándola, sin embargo rioja fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse a su hermano y se sentó junto al.- "¿se fue verdad?".-Ranma ni se movió, Ryoga al verlo así entro en pánico y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente por los hombros.- "¡demonios reacciona, tu nunca te rindes, piensa! Ella salió de la fiesta con nuestro primo ¿no crees que es lógico que este con él?".- Ranma abrió los ojos como platos se levantó raudo.- "¡seré idiota pero es que cuando se trata de ella no pienso como debería, gracias hermano te debo una!".- le dijo a su hermano mientras emprendía una loca carrera hacia la salida con la nota de Akane en su mano.

Akane y su abuelo estaban sentados en una de las bancas centrales de un prado, el anciano miraba a su nieta llorosa.- "¿y ahora a dónde iremos?".- "por lo pronto iremos a algún albergue para pasar la noche".- Akane veía un papel en sus manos.- "mañana… buscaremos a Mousse, por fin encontré la tarjeta que me dio estaba en la sudadera que traigo puesta, después de todo él me dijo que si llegaba a necesitar ayuda lo buscara".- "como quieras hija, ¿no iremos a ver a tu padre?".- ella frunció el ceño.- "no, quisiera ir pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos vea, será el primer lugar donde nos buscarían".- ella suspiro tristemente.- "si es que alguien nos busca".- "no digas eso bien sabes que Ranma te buscara si es que no le gana Shinosuke".- "no digas tonterías y ya vámonos que no tarda en anochecer".- así los dos partieron en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche.

Ranma fue a ver a su primo de inmediato el cual le dijo todo lo que había pasado y que Akane no le había dicho a donde se había ido, después de ahí más preocupado que nunca se fue a buscarla a la casa en donde vivía cuando la conoció encontrándose solo con Nabiki que también le dijo que no la había visto para nada pero que era posible que la encontrara con taro en alguna pelea, lo cual el hizo arriesgándose a ser reconocido por alguien y la fue a buscar sin éxito, tristemente se regresó a su departamento el cual estaba solo, encontró una nota en el piso al entrar que era de su madre la cual decía:

Hijo en cuanto llegues llámanos para avisarnos que paso no importa la hora tu padre y yo estaremos pendientes.

Ranma hizo la nota una bola y la aventó con fuerza contra la pared *llevo años viviendo solo y nunca me había importado, pero ahora viene esta maldita perra del demonio ¡dos días, dos malditos días! Y me hace falta que este aquí, ¡¿qué demonios me hiciste Akane, donde estarás?*; se fue directamente hacia su licorera tomando una botella de sake, después fue a la cocina por algún vaso y se topó con algo que le hizo vibrar el alma.- "me dejo la comida lista, ¡soy un idiota! Le digo lo peor que se le puede decir a una mujer ¿y cómo se desquita ella? Dejándome la comida lista, no soy un idiota ¡soy el mayor de los pendejos!".- metió la comida al refrigerador olvidándose de tomar el vaso que era a lo que había ido a la cocina, se fue a su habitación con botella en mano comenzado a beber directamente de la botella, cuando ya estaba demasiado ebrio reviro a un lado de su cama encontrando las bolsas con la ropa de Akane en el piso, camino tambaleante tomándolas para sacar su contenido.- "ni tu ropa te llevaste ¿tanto me odias Akane o será que la dejaste para torturarme?".- se acostó en la cama con el vestido que Akane había llevado puesto en la fiesta llevándoselo al rostro para después abrazarlo.- "todavía huele a ti… a jazmines... Pequeña perdóname, regresa".- con lágrimas en su rostro abrazo aún más fuerte el vestido y así se quedó dormido.

Al otro día Akane y su abuelo salieron del albergue con rumbo al hospital a buscar a Mousse.- "abue".- "dime hija".- "¿tienes dinero?".- el la veía en forma de circunstancia.- "¿tú que crees?".- ella lo miraba de manera suspicaz.-"conociéndote, yo diría que si".- el anciano se reía de manera burlona.- "pues claro, no mucho porque sabía que te enojarías pero si".-"no te preocupes solo quiero para el pasaje para llegar al hospital".- caminaron un buen rato hasta que encontraron una avenida en la que pasara el transporte que los llevaría a su destino, en cuanto llegaron al hospital fueron a preguntar por el a la recepción.- "buenos días señorita quisiera saber si se encuentra el doctor Mousse".- "el hoy descansa, pero si es urgente cualquier medico puede atenderla".- Akane enrojeció de golpe.-"¡no! No necesito un médico, el me dio su tarjeta para cuando lo quisiera buscar".- la recepcionista la reviro de manera déspota.- "pues si es verdad lo que dice en la tarjeta que le dio el doctor debe de venir su teléfono privado".- Akane saco la tarjeta viéndola por delante, viendo que solo venia el nombre del médico, su profesión con los teléfonos de su oficina, pero al voltearla se dio cuenta que ahí venían escritos dos números de teléfono con pluma, uno decía casa y el otro celular, *no puedo creer que no me había dado cuenta* se sonrojo de la vergüenza.- "tiene razón señorita disculpe, gracias".- rápidamente se dio media vuelta arrastrando a su abuelo a la salida de pura pena.- "hija no me jales tan fuerte que no soy de trapo y llámalo de una vez que no creo que quieras que pasemos otra noche en el albergue".- Akane no le contesto, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia una cabina telefónica donde marco el número que decía celular al cual le contestaron al tercer timbrado.- "diga".- "hola no sé si me recuerdes mi nombre es Akane Tendo y…".- "que si te recuerdo, dime en que puedo ayudarte".- "te hablo para ver si puedes ayudarme a conseguir un trabajo y un lugar donde podamos dormir mi abue y yo esta noche".- "¿dormir, que sucedió con el novio falso?".- "simplemente no funciono ¿puedes ayudarme?".- "claro dime donde estas y voy por ti".- "estoy fuera del hospital, te venimos a buscar pero obviamente no estabas".- "de acuerdo no se muevan de ahí, voy para allá, llego en unos… quince minutos si no hay tráfico, solo no se muevan de ahí ¿de acuerdo?".- "no nos moveremos, aquí te esperamos, gracias".- al terminar la llamada los dos se sentaron en la banqueta a esperar lo cual no fue mucho ya que Mousse llego tal y como lo prometió en quince minutos dejando marcados los neumáticos sobre el pavimento al frenar, se bajó con rapidez caminado a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.-"¿qué hacen aquí afuera?".- los dos se levantaron de inmediato, la que tomo la palabra primero fue Akane para impedir que su abuelo descubriera el detalle de la tarjeta.- "eso no importa, hola ¿cómo estás?".- "yo bien, pero vámonos a casa para que descansen, se ven cansados".- los dos agradecieron y se subieron al auto del médico, todo el camino Mousse trato de sacarles platica a lo cual solo el anciano respondió ya que Akane iba como zombi.

Al llegar a la casa de Mousse él les mostro la casa para que comenzaran a sentirse cómodos.- "siéntanse como en su casa, ¿desean algo de comer? Por qué puedo pedir algo hay una cocina aquí cerca que trae a domicilio".- Akane solo murmuraba.- "si gracias".- "no hay problema, solo pónganse cómodos y yo les hablo cuando llegue la comida".- vio que Akane era prácticamente jalada por su abuelo a las habitaciones *¿que habrá sucedido para que ella este así, que le habrá hecho ese desgraciado para dejarla así? Eso no importa yo hare que se enamore de mi*.

En cambio al otro lado de la ciudad el nuevo día no era demasiado bueno para Ranma, ya que no paraban de escucharse los fuertes toqui dos y gritos de su familia través de la puerta.- "¡hijo ábrenos la puerta nos estas asustando!".- "¡vamos hermano no hagas ninguna estupidez!".- "¡con un demonio o abres la puerta ahora mismo o la tiramos abajo!".- el problema no era que él no les quisiera abrir, el problema en realidad era que no podía ponerse en pie sin caer al piso por lo ebrio que aún estaba.- "demonios, ¿no me pueden dejar en paz?, ¡ya v…!".- no termino de hablar cuando la puerta se vino abajo por el empujón de su padre y hermano que se lanzaron con fuerza, entraron de prisa viendo como Ranma trataba de hacer equilibrio para ponerse de pie.- "¡¿qué todos esta locos? Déjenme en paz!".- Nodoka lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó a él que estaba sentado en el piso recargando su espalda sobre la cama a causa de su caída.- "hijo no tienes por qué ponerte así por que no la hayas encontrado, podemos buscarla por otros medios".- Ranma miro a los ojos a su madre o por lo menos eso intento.- "no mama, ella me dejo, fue su decisión y me lo merezco por ser el mayor pendejo de Japón que digo Japón, soy el más pendejo del mundo, le hable como si para mí solo fuera una puta cualquiera o un mueble que se desecha cuando ya no sirve ¿y sabes que es lo peor?".- su madre le negaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba.- "que no sé qué me hizo la maldita, era feliz antes de toparme con ella ¡demonios solo pase un par de días con ella y mira en lo que me convirtió!".- su padre también se acercó al.- "hijo te enamoraste, esto sucede cuando te enamoras, ahora compórtate como lo que eres, un Saotome, y vamos a ver la manera de buscarla".- su hermano desde la distancia sentía que sus entrañas se le removían en su interior al ver al gran Ranma Saotome llorando como un niño por una chica y quiso animarlo a su estilo.- "eres más pendejo de lo que crees, después de que ya encontraste a la correcta no la quieres buscar, por mi está bien, aún recuerdo como se veía con ese sexy vestido de seda y ya que te sales del camino la buscare para mi".- el solo vio cómo su hermano se levantó de forma demasiado ágil para el estado en el que estaba lanzándose sobre él, que de no ser por sus padres tal vez Ranma se hubiera vuelto hijo único, pero por la mirada de su padre no dudaría en que su propio padre le ayudaría a su hermano a terminar con el.- "Ryoga controla tu lengua o soltare a tu hermano y disfrutare del espectáculo".- "hijo hazle caso a tu padre y es mejor que los dos se vayan a la empresa a trabajar yo me hare cargo de Ranma, traten de encontrar alguna forma de hallar a Akane".- esposo e hijo asintieron saliendo de forma presurosa, en tanto ella recostaba a Ranma en su cama.- "¿y ese vestido que hace en tu cama?".- "fue el que uso ella ayer".- "ya veo, dámelo para que lo lave y cuando ella regrese lo encuentre limpio".- su madre trato de quitárselo de las manos pero él lo apretó mas contra si.- "¡no! ¿No ves que si lo lavas ya no va a oler a ella?".- lo acerco al rostro de su madre.- "huele a jazmines".-"ella siempre huele así".- "tranquilo la encontraremos".- lo cubrió con las mantas y lo dejo dormir en lo que ella levantaba el tiradero que tenía su hijo en todo el departamento, se le abrió un poco el apetito y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador pensando en preparar algo de comer pero no fue necesario ya que se encontró con algunas viandas listas, solo las metió al microondas y un par de minutos después ya estaba comiendo.-"mmm…tengo que preguntarle donde compra la comida esta deliciosa".- ya estaba lavando los platos cuando su hijo iba entrando a la cocina.- "¿ya te sientes mejor hijo?".- Ranma parecía sonámbulo.- "creo que si ¿qué haces mama?".- Su madre lo miro de manera desaprobatoria.-"tú que crees, te limpie la casa porque parecía un chiquero".- Ranma comenzó a buscar la comida que Akane le había dejado, en el refrigerador pero no la encontró.-"¿mama de casualidad no viste unas viandas llenas de comida?".-"si hijo por cierto quisiera saber dónde compras la comida porque estaba deliciosa".- Ranma sintió como nuevamente los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- "¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Esa comida la dejo Akane para mí, era mía, fue lo último que me dejo!".- Nodoka se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida por la reacción de su hijo.- "hijo discúlpame yo no sabía, pero no te preocupes ya te dije que ella va a regresar, tu padre va a encontrarla vas a ver, es más voy a hablarle para ver cómo va, ven vamos a la sala".- en cuanto llegaron él se sentó, mientras ella llamaba a Genma.

Llamada telefónica…

Nodoka.-hola amor ¿ya la encontraste?

Genma.- siempre tan directa…no y no creo que resulte tan fácil como pensábamos hemos recibido informes de que ella y su abuelo durmieron en un alberge publico anoche, pero temprano salieron sin decir si regresarían o hacia donde se dirigían…

Nodoka.- se honesto ¿crees que la encontremos pronto?

Genma se escuchaba preocupado.- la verdad no lo sé, de todas maneras estoy en contacto con la directora del albergue y si aparece me llamara para avisarme apenas llegue, deberías preguntarle a Ranma si hay alguien a quien ella pudo haber recurrido por ayuda.

Nodoka.- lo hare y te llamare si me dice algo

Genma.- bien estamos en contacto adiós cariño

Nodoka.-adiós

Fin de la llamada telefónica

Nodoka se acercó sonriente a Ranma.- "te tengo buenas noticias hijo".- él se levantó abruptamente con una sonrisa plena en el rostro.- "¡la encontraron!".- ella cambio su rostro por uno menos alegre.- "no hijo, pero tu padre me dijo que ya se enteró donde paso la noche con su abuelo".- Ranma se sentó de golpe.- "pero ya tienen el rastro ¿verdad?".- "en eso están".- "creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a trabajar así me olvidare un poco de esa bruja".- su madre sonreía confusa.- "hijo ¿por qué si la quieres tanto le dices así?".- "porque parece que me hubiera embrujado, mírame mama desde cuando lloro como una niña por una mujer y más una que ya estuvo en mi cama".- la mujer palideció.-"hijo mírame a los ojos y dime que te cuidaste".- él se sonrojo notablemente ante la pregunta y desvió su mirada.- "no mama, el plan era que ella me daría el nieto que tanto deseaban ustedes".- él estaba tan avergonzado que ni noto cuando su madre le dio una bofetada que lo hizo voltear el rostro.-"¡¿cómo pudiste?".-el ni siquiera se sobo su mejilla lastimada.- "no me regañes mama ya bastante mal estoy porque ella me haya dejado, te contare todo".- Ranma le comenzó a contar todo con respecto a Akane desde como la había conocido.- "y eso es todo".- "no sé cómo te tomes lo que te voy a decir, pero espero que no la encuentres nunca y que ella pueda ser feliz, ¿no te da pena haber lastimado a esa niña por tu estúpida ambición?".- "no entiendes mama, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que la había perdido me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella, que sentía celos de cualquier tipo que estuviera cerca de ella por eso es que me comporte así con ella me dolió verla tan contenta con Shinosuke me dio miedo que ella lo prefiriera a él en lugar de a mí, yo fui su primer hombre y de pensar que el u otro le pusieran un dedo encima se me retuercen las entrañas".- su madre comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como cuando él era pequeño.- "ya veo, mi niño ha madurado, hablare con tu abuelo y el podrá ayudarnos".- su hijo la miraba interrogante al verla tan decidida *debo estar soñando se supone que mi madre no habla con mi abuelo desde que se casó con mi padre, solo nos envía a Ryoga y a mi nuestros regalos de cumpleaños pero nunca nos visita*.

Llamada telefónica…

Nodoka.- buenas tardes necesito hablar con Iori Himura

¿?.- ¿quién lo llama?

Nodoka.- dígale que de parte de su hija Nodoka Saotome.- ella podía escuchar al otro lado de la línea el grito de susto de la secretaria de su padre, para después oír como alguien cubría la bocina, para después escuchar la misma voz imponente de antaño

Iori.- diga

Nodoka.- soy yo padre, antes de que te reías de mí y me restriegues en la cara que necesito de tu ayuda, escúchame, la ayuda no es para mí si no para uno de tus nietos, el necesita de tu ayuda

Iori.- dime que necesita y dalo por hecho

Nodoka.- veras… ella le conto casi todo lo que su hijo le había comentado

Iori.- entiendo esa chica tiene varios chicos tras de ella, solo espero que cuando la tenga en su cama no se arrepienta y todo sea en vano

Nodoka frunció el ceño.- ya la tuvo, por lo que él me dijo fue el primero y… no se cuidó.- apenas le dio tiempo retirarse la bocina del oído

Iori.- ¡¿qué, está loco?!

Nodoka.- la ama padre ¿a el también lo vas a condenar por enamorarse?

Iori carraspeo incomodo.- te llamare en cuanto tenga noticias adiós.- su hija no alcanzo a despedirse cuando su padre ya le había colgado.

Fin de la llamada

Nodoka está ves sonreía radiante.- "todo está solucionado".- su hijo la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.- "¿cómo estas tan segura?".- "tu abuelo es tan eficiente como estricto, solo te voy a pedir que esto lo guardemos en secreto entre tú y yo, porque si tu padre se entera me mata"

Akane ya estaba terminando de comer y aún no había dicho una sola palabra.- hasta que Mousse se atrevió a acercarse a ella.- "necesito que hablemos Akane".- "tú dirás".-"yo… ¿sabes por qué no me encontraste hoy en el hospital?".- Akane solo negó lentamente.- "por que ayer fue el último día que trabaje ahí, conseguí trabajo en estados unidos y me voy en un mes y no sé cuándo volveré".-Akane palideció rápidamente.-"siento darte molestias, solo dame tiempo para encontrar trabajo y nos iremos de aquí".- él le tomo el mentón y ella eludió el acercamiento.- "entiendo, pero aun así me gustaría que se fueran conmigo, así podrías olvidarlo".- ella lo vio ilusionada *allá podre olvidarlo más fácilmente*.- "¿estás seguro?".- "claro, si tu aceptas".- "nos iremos contigo solo déjame despedirme de mi familia".- él sonrió alegre.- "bien yo te acompaño mañana mismo".- "no quisiera que fueras conmigo, mi familia no es muy amable que digamos".- "eso a mí no me importa solo quiero prevenir que no te permitan regresar aquí".- ya que él ya estaba enterado de su situación gracias al abuelo de Akane, ella lo miro agradecida.- "muchas gracias de verdad".- se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazo pero después se separó rápidamente despidiéndose para irse a acostar se sentía pésima al pensar que le estaba dando ilusiones a Mousse y ella seguía pensando en Ranma.

A otro día Ranma se fue a trabajar como si no hubiera pasado nada aunque fuera notable para todos su estado depresivo ya que no le coqueteaba a su secretaria la cual había sido su amante de repuesto eso quería decir que cuando estaba aburrido y no tenía ganas de salir de cacería la usaba a ella, su nombre era Kodashi Tatewaki, la pobre llevaba todo el día tratando de insinuársele y solo lograba que la sacara de su oficina.- "¿me puedes decir qué demonios sucede?".- Ranma le hablo sin mirarla.- "bueno solo me enamore como un idiota y me comporte con ella de la misma manera lo que hizo que me abandonara ¿con esto ya me vas a dejar en paz o tendré que despedirte?".- ella lo miraba asombrada.- "¡pero no puedes despedirme, no cuando hay algo entre nosotros!".-Ranma se levantó enfadado y golpeo el escritorio fuertemente.- "¡que hayas sido mi amante de repuesto y te muevas como una profesional en la cama, no significa que seas indispensable en esta empresa, ahora largo estas despedida!".-el tomo del antebrazo sacándola rudamente de su oficina.- "Akary encárgate de que le den su liquidación correspondiente por sus servicios tanto en la empresa como de cama, no quiero volver a verla".- se metió dando un fuerte portazo a su oficina.

Akane se acobardo y le dijo a Mousse que lo mejor era que el fuera a despedirse de su parte con su familia y que no les dijera donde estaba, el obedientemente así lo hizo, regresando por la tarde sonriente.- "¡ya llegue!".- la vio venir hacia el temerosa.- "¿no te siguieron?".- "Akane ¿cómo me van a seguir si yo iba en auto mientras ellos no tienen? Además no me pudieron sacar nada, pase al súper así que vamos a comer algo ¿y tu abuelo?".- "se fue a arreglar lo de nuestros papeles para poder viajar".- los dos comenzaron a vaciar la bolsas, todo iba bien hasta que sacaron la leche.- "¿pero qué es esto?".- Mousses asusto al verla tan pálida.- "¿qué te pasa Akane?".- ella no podía hablar pero le señalaba el cartón de leche que tenía en la mano, él se la quito de las manos y leyó atentamente.

Se busca

Su nombre es Akane Tendo

Actualmente tiene el cabello

Corto aquel que nos de datos

Fidedignos de su localización

Sera recompensado con una suma

Considerable favor de

Comunicarse a: 0445510 626520

Él se quedó frio mirándola a ella.- "creo que no va a ser tan fácil sacarte del país, pero no será imposible".- Akane aún estaba en shock mientras el seguía hablando animadamente.- "mira no es nada de que afligirse, lo podemos solucionar consiguiéndote una peluca, suplentes y un poco de maquillaje".- Akane entendió que el la ayudaría lo más que pudiera.- "nunca terminare de agradecerte musí".- "no tienes que hacerlo, no salgas para nada, ahora mismo voy a conseguir lo necesario para que puedas salir".- mientras el compraba todo lo necesario; en la oficina de Ranma sonaba el teléfono.

Llamada telefónica

Ranma.- diga

¿?.- bueno, soy tu abuelo

Ranma sonrió a pesar de su pésimo humor.- dime abuelo

Iori.- he obtenido información de tu chica, me han informado que un chico que no dio su nombre fue a ver a la familia de ella para despedirse de su parte porque se va a ir a estados unidos, así que harán un retrato hablado del para que lo podamos identificar.

Ranma estuvo a punto de dejar caer la bocina de su mano hasta que…

Iori al no escuchar la respiración de su nieto se preocupó.- pero no te preocupes ya mande a investigar y no ha salido del país, así que alerte a la vigilancia de todos los medios de transporte para que si la ven o concuerda su nombre con el de alguna chica de aspecto parecido te llamen para que no la dejen ir hasta que tu llegues, así que estate listo para cuando tengas que salir

Ranma.- gracias abuelo, ojala pudiera verte pron…- nuevamente colgó

Fin de la llamada

En cuanto colgó se sintió aliviado *no podrás esconderte por mucho tiempo pequeña*

Mousse había llegado sumamente pálido fuera parecía un pandemónium al parecer alguien había dado pistas de Akane y le habían gratificado muy bien ahora todo mundo andaba tras de ella.- "Akane tienes que alistarte para salir en cualquier momento".- ella lo miro asustada.- "lo que sucede es que todo mundo te está buscando".- "pero no entiendo por qué me buscan, no eh hecho nada".- "¿estas segura?".- "claro".- "no te suena el apellido Himura".-"no, la verdad no".- el la vio sorprendido.- "¿sabes cuál es el segundo apellido de Ranma Saotome?".- Akane negó rápidamente.- "es Himura".- al ver la cara confundida de ella se apresuró a aclarar la situación.- "Iori Himura es el abuelo de Ranma".- vio como Akane abría los ojos como platos.- "e… e…él es… jefe… de los… yakuza".- después todo se le volvió negro.-Mousse alcanzo a abrazarla y la recostó en el sillón, fue por alcohol para tratar de hacerla que reaccionara hasta que lo logro, la vio levantarse entre asombrada y asustándose.- "entonces el que me busca es…".- "si Akane, es Ranma".-Akane frunció el ceño *de seguro solo quiere mantenerme cerca para saber si estoy embarazada y recogerme al niño si es que lo estuviera, pero se va a quedar esperando*.- "en cuanto llegue mi abuelo veremos que hacer".- "tienes razón ahora será mejor que comamos porque con todo lo que ha pasado ni hemos comido".- se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, iban a media comida cuando vieron entrar al anciano derrapándose en el piso al llegar, Akane se levantó rápidamente de su lugar para auxiliar a su abuelo.- "¿qué te pasa abue?".- él le hacía señas queriéndole decir que lo esperara para tomar aire, cuando estuvo más tranquilo.- "hija fui a sacar los papeles para poder irnos, estaba formado cuando escuche como alguien que iba formado unos lugares atrás de mi comentaba que se compadecía de la chica que el jefe de los yakuza estaba buscando y el otro le pregunto el nombre de la chica, y el primero le contesto Akane Tendo, de ahí me fui a investigar a las luchas si taro podría falsificarte unos papeles para que pudiéramos irnos, pero ni alcance a llegar cuando vi a unos yakusas, afortunadamente alcance a escucharlos preguntando por ti y ya ni me acerque pero me descubrieron, me costó mucho trabajo perderles el rastro ¿qué vamos a hacer?".- "como se lo dije a Akane con un peluca y otras cosas podrá despistar".- el anciano los vio con clara molesta.- "¿qué no sería mejor preguntarles que quieren?".- Akane lo vio con vergüenza le explico la situación, para después ver la sonrisa burlona de su abuelo.- "ahora si lo perdimos, abue no le encuentro la gracia".- "hija pero si serás tonta solo necesitas hablar con él y listo, te aseguro que te dejara en paz".- ellos lo miraban incrédulos.- "¿abue olvidas lo que él quiere? De seguro… tu sabes lo que sucederá si me encuentra".- el anciano al ver el semblante triste de su nieta comprendió.- "está bien hare lo que tú quieras y que mami nos ampare".- pasaron la horas y cuando cayó la noche estaban viendo la televisión y se llevaron la última sorpresa del día en el noticiero…

Tv.: tenemos nuevas noticias sobre la señorita Akane Tendo, que como ya se lo hemos dicho antes, es la novia de Ranma Saotome, el primogénito de Genma Saotome uno de los principales magnates de Japón se ha averiguado que la rapto un hombre de cabello largo, ojos azules, pero para que usted pueda reconocerlo fácilmente a continuación le mostramos un retrato hablado del hombre, si alguien lo reconoce por favor llame a los teléfonos que estarán apareciendo en pantalla durante el noticiero la familia le gratificara, buenas noches.

Los tres tenían los ojos abiertos como platos Akane no supo ni de donde le salió la voz.- "estamos acabados".- Mousse sonreía de forma confiada.- "maldito mentiroso, con que tu novio...la ventaja es que ningún vecino me conoce, como siempre trabajaba de noche y de día dormía dudo que alguno de mis vecinos hable y por mis compañeros de trabajo no me preocupo ellos piensan que me iba a ir antes, así que me hacen a estas horas en estados unidos, solo hay que disfrazarnos para que no nos reconozcan, Akane ¿podrías cortarme el pelo por favor?".- ella al principio lo vio sorprendida y asintió, después le corto el pelo, lo vio colocarse los pupilientes que había traído para ella.- "vístanse los dos como hombres, tu Akane ponte la peluca por si las dudas hay que movernos".- alisto todo lo necesario y los saco discretamente en la parte de atrás de su auto poniéndose en marcha a una de las tiendas cercanas donde había comprado los suplentes para comprar otros para Akane


	10. Chapter 10

"EL TRATO"

CAPITULO 10

MOSSE, AKANE Y HAPOSAI YA BIEN DISFRAZADOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN UN PREDICAMENTO HABIAN QUERIDO SALIR POR CARRETERA PERO HABIA RETENES POR TODOS LADOS BUSCANDOLA, DESPUES INTENTARON POR DIFERENTES MEDIOS PERO EN TODOS HABIA MUCHA VIGILANCIA AKANE SE VEIA ABATIDA.- "¿Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS? TU TIENES QUE ESTAR EN UN MES YA EN ESTADOS UNIDOS Y ASI NO PODRAS IRTE, LO MEJOR SERA QUE NOS DEJES AQUI".- EL CHICO LA ABRAZO.- "NO TE VOY A ABANDONAR, LO MEJOR QUE PODEMOS HACER POR AHORA ES REGRESAR A LA CASA, PARA PLANEAR ALGO, SEÑOR HAPOSSAI VAMONOS".- EL ANCIANO SOLO ASINTIO DE FORMA TRISTE CON LA CABEZA Y SE PUSO DE PIE DISPUESTO A IRSE.

AL LLEGAR A LA CASA SE PUSIERON CON ROPA COMODA.- "AKANE CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERA QUE HABLES CON EL, SI TIENES MIEDO YO TE PUEDO ACOMPAÑAR".- ELLA NO SOPORTO MAS LA SITUACION Y SE PUSO A LLORAR CONTANDOLE SOBRE TODO LO QUE PASO CON RANMA Y EL TRATO QUE HICIERON ENTRE ELLOS, MOSSE NO SABIA COMO RESPONDERLE POR UN LADO SE SENTIA LASTIMADO POR QUE ENTENDIO AL VERLA QUE SE ESTABA HACIENDO ILUSIONES EN VANO -*ELLA LO AMA, POR OTRO LADO NO PUEDO ENTENDER COMO ELLA SE PUDO SACRIFICAR DE ESA MANERA POR SU FAMILIA, Y POR ULTIMO NO ENTIENDO COMO SI EL SE VA A CASAR CON OTRA LA BUSCA A ELLA, LA RESPUESTA ERA SENCILLA ELLA SE LO HABIA DICHO, SUS PADRES LE EXIGEN A EL UN HIJO, QUIERE SABER SI ELLA ESTA… KAMI* COMENZO A PASEAR SU VISTA DE FORMA SAGAZ A TRAVEZ DEL CUERPO FEMENINO *¿SERA QUE?* ELLA SE SINTIO COHIBIDA AL SENTIRSE OBSERVADA.- "PERDONAME MOSSE".- ELLA INTENTO LEVANTARSE DE SU ASIENTO, PERO EL LA INTERRUMPIO ABRAZANDOLA.- "NO ME IMPORTA, YO… TRATARE DE AYUDARTE LO MAS QUE PUEDA, TRANQUILA".- SENTIA AL PEQUEÑO CUERPO FEMENINO ESTREMECERSE POR EL LLANTO EN SUS BRAZOS HASTA QUE SE TRANQULIZO.- "MIRA PEQUEÑA NO TIENES POR QUE PEDIRME PERDON EN EL CORAZON NO SE MANDA, LO QUE PODEMOS HACER ES QUE NO SALGAN NI TU, NI TU ABUELO POR UN BUEN TIEMPO, YO SALDRE SOLO POR LO NECESARIO, ASI NO TE PODRA ENCONTRAR, YA VEREMOS QUE HACER CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO EN QUE ME TENGA QUE IR PERO NO TE VOY A ABANDONAR ¿YA ESTAS MAS TRANQUILA?".- ELLA LE CONTESTO HIPANDO.- "SI GRACIAS MOSSE".- ASI LO HICIERON.

PASARON LOS DIAS YA HABIA PASADO POCO MAS DE UN MES Y RANMA CADA VEZ SE VEIA MAS DECAÍDO ERA NOTABLE LO DESMEJORADO QUE ESTABA, SE VEIA MUY DELGADO, OJEROSO Y HASTA DESORIENTADO AL NO ENCONTRAR A AKANE, QUIENES LO CONOCIAN SE ENTRISTECÍAN DE VERLO COMO MUERTO EN VIDA, DE HECHO LOS ULTIMOS DIAS YA NO HABIA IDO A TRABAJAR, SE LA PASABA EN LOS BARES DE LA CIUDAD, EN UNA DE ESAS VECES SE ENCONTRO CON SU ANTIGUA AMANTE DE REPUESTO KODASHI.- "QUE VUELTAS DA EL MUNDO ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, ACASO TODAVIA TE DURA LA TRISTEZA POR QUE TE ABANDONO ESA CHICA... AKANE ¿CIERTO?".- EL LA MIRO DE MALA MANERA Y LA TOMO POR EL CUELLO.- "¡NO LA VUELVAS A MENCIONAR CON TU SUCIA BOCA!".- LA SOLTO DEJANDOLA CAER AL PISO Y ELLA SE LEVANTO MIRANDOLO SENSUALMENTE.- "POR QUE DESAHOGARTE DE ESTA MANERA CUANDO PUEDES DESAHOGARTE DE UNA MANERA MAS AGRADABLE ¿O ES QUE ACASO YA NO ERES HOMBRE?".-RANMA LA MIRO DE MANERA FIERA.- "SIGO SIENDO UN HOMBRE, SOY UN HOMBRE Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR".-LA ARRASTRO PRACTICAMENTE A UN CUARTO DE HOTEL DE MALA NOTA AVENTANDOLA AL PISO, HACIENDO QUE LLORARA POR LA DURA CAIDA.- "QUERIAS QUE TE DEMOSTRARA QUE SOY UN HOMBRE PUES TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR".- PRACTICAENTE LE ARRANCO LA ROPA DEJANDOLA DESNUDA, SOBRE EL PISO, EL NI SE QUITO LA ROPA SOLO SE BAJO LA BRAGUETA Y SE DESATO SU CINTURON PARA PODER DISPONER DE SU MIEMBRO, ELLA AL NOTAR QUE EL ESTABA DEMASIADO ALTERADO INTENTO ESCAPAR PERO EL NO LE DIO TIEMPO HECHANDOSELE ENCIMA LE ABRIO LAS PIERNAS DE MANERA RUDA Y LA PENETRO SIN CONSIDERACION, EL COMENZO A EMBESTIRLA FUERTEMENTE, SU MENTE LE JUGO UNA MALA PASADA AL VER A AKANE EN LUGAR DE KODASHI Y SUS OJOS SE LE LLENARON DE LAGRIMAS *PERO ALGO ANDA MAL ELLA NO HUELE IGUAL QUE ANTES*.- "AKANE ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE ASI? TE NECESITO, AHORA VAS A SABER CUANTO TE AMO".- ELLA SEGUIA LLORANDO A PESAR DE QUE EL AHORA SE COMPORTABA DE UNA MANERA MUCHO MAS TIERNA CON ELLA AL ESCUCHAR COMO LE HABLABA DIRIGIENDOSE A LA OTRA.- "YO NO SOY ELLA".- RANMA ABRIO LOS OJOS AL ESCUCHAR LA VOZ DE KODASHI Y SE INCORPORO DEJANDOLA EN LA CAMA LISTO PARA SALIR CON UN TREMENDO DOLOR EN SU ENTREPIERNA POR NO HABERSE DESAHOGADO.- "CLARO QUE NO ERES ELLA".- SALIO COMO ALMA QUE LLEVABA EL DIABLO.

AKANE SE ENCONTRABA AUN EN LA CASA DE MOSSE ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR QUE LA FECHA EN QUE TENIA QUE IRSE MOSSE YA HABIA PASADO, EL HABIA RESUELTO PEDIR UNA ANUENCIA CON ANTICIPACION POR UN SUPUESTO PROBLEMA FAMILIAR PARA ESPERAR OTRO POCO AL NO PODER SACARLA DEL PAIS, PERO POR FIN MOSSE CONSIGUIO COMPRAR A UN EMPLEADO DEL AEROPUERTO PARA PODER SACARLOS DEL PAIS A ELLA Y SU ABUELO SIN QUE LOS REPORTARAN ASI QUE SE ESTABAN PREPARANDO PARA VIAJAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE; EL IBA BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS CUANDO VIO A AKANE TREPADA EN UNA ESCALERILLA CUBRIENDO EL CANDIL DE LA SALA CON UNA SABANA, EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE EL LE IBA A PREGUNTAR ALGO LA VIO PALIDECER Y TRATAR DE SOSTENERSE DEL CANDIL, PERO FUE INUTIL POR QUE DESPUES LA VIO DESVANECERSE EN EL AIRE.- "¡AKANE!".- CORRIO TRATANDO DE AMORTIGUAR CON SU CUERPO LA CAIDA DE ELLA QUEDANDO EL EN EL PISO, LA ACOMODO EN SU REGAZO ASUSTADO DANDOLE PALMADITAS EN SUS MEJILLAS PARA HACERLA REACCIONAR.- "¡AKANE DESPIERTA, POR KAMI… SEÑOR HAPOSAI VENGA RAPIDO!".- EL ANCIANO ENTRO RAUDO.- "¿QUÉ SUCEDE?".- "AKANE SE DESMAYO, TRAIGA ALCOHOL O ALGO PARA PODER DESPERTARLA".- EL ANCIANO PUSO PIES EN MARCHA NO TARDANDO NADA EN REGRESAR.- "TOMA AQUÍ ESTA".-EN TANTO MOSSE LE PUSO LA SOLUCION EN LA NARIZ ELLA COMENZO A FRUNCIR EL ENTRECEJO ANTE EL OLOR DESAGRADABLE, COMENZANDO A REACCIONAR.- "AKANE ¿CÓMO TE SIENTES, QUE TE SUCEDIO?".- "NO LO SE, SOLO SENTI QUE TODO COMENZO A DAR VUELTAS Y DE MOMENTO TODO SE ME OBSCURECIO".- MOSSE LA VIO DE MANERA SOSPECHOSA Y APENAS EL ANCIANO DESAPARECIO DE LA HABITACION SE ATREVIO A DESPEJAR SUS DUDAS.- "AKANE ¿CUÁNDO FUE TU ULTIMO PERIODO?".-ELLA PALIDECIO Y SE LEVANTO RAPIDAMENTE CALLENDOSE DE NUEVO AL ESTAR UN POCO MAREADA TODAVIA.- "NO EVADAS LA PREGUNTA AKANE, CONTESTAME".- AKANE SE SONROJO Y LE CONTESTO CON LA MIRADA CLAVADA EN EL PISO.- "LA ULTIMA VEZ FUE UNA SEMANA ANTES DE QUE RANMA ME LLEVARA A SU DEPARTAMENTO".- EL LA MIRO DE MANERA DESAPROVATORIA.- "¿Y POR QUE NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO ANTES?".-ELLA COMENZO A LLORAR.- "TENIA MIEDO DE QUE EL SE ENTERE Y ME LO QUITE".- "YO NO LO PERMITIRIA AHORA A CUIDARSE, NADA DE QUE TE ANDES TREPANDO POR AHÍ O CARGANDO COSAS PESADAS, NECESITAS CUIDARTE, AHORA DESCANSA YO ALISTO LO DEMAS".-"SI".- COMENZO A SUBIR DE PRISA LAS ESCALERAS CUANDO LE GRITO MOSSE.- "¡NO CORRAS TE PUEDES LASTIMAR!".- ELLA LO VOLTEO A VER SONRIENDO CON TERNURA.-"GRACIAS MOSSE, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS".- EMPRENDIO DE NUEVO EL CAMINO HACIA SU HABITACION, PERO YA DE MANERA MAS LENTA.

RANMA ACABABA DE LLEGAR A SU DEPARTAMENTO AUN IBA REPROCHANDOSE POR LO QUE ESTUVO A PUNTO DE HACER CON KODASHI *RAYOS Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO ME E PODIDO DESAHOGAR EN MAS DE UN MES* AL ENTRAR SE ENCONTRO CON SU FAMILIA EN PLENA SALA TRATANDO DE ENFOCARLOS CON MOLESTIA YA QUE COMO ULTIMAMENTE ERA SU COSTUMBRE ESTABA EBRIO.- "¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN AQUI? LES HE DICHO QUE SI NO TIENEN NOTICIAS DE ELLA MEJOR NI VENGAN".- SU MADRE TRATO DE ACERCARSE Y LE HABLO SIN MEDIR SUS PALABRAS.- "HIJO A ESO HEMOS VENIDO TU ABUELO NOS LLAMO PARA DARNOS BUENAS NOTICIAS".- INSTANTANEAMENTE FUE COMO SI SU SISTEMA ELIMINARA EL ALCOHOL QUE TENIA EN LA SANGRE SE REVITALIZO DE LA NADA, DEVOLVIENDOLE EL BRILLO A SUS OJOS Y CORRIO A ABRAZAR A SU FAMILIA CON UNA SONRISA ENORME EN EL ROSTRO.-"JURENME QUE ES CIERTO".- "SI HIJO ES CIERTO AUN QUE TU MADRE NO ME HABIA DICHO QUE TU ABUELO TUVO QUE VER EN ESTO".- LA MUJER PALIDECIO NOTABLEMENTE AL HABERSE DADO CUENTA DE SU DESLIZ.- "GENMA DISCULPAME DEBES TOMAR EN CUENTA QUE SE TRATABA DE NUESTRO HIJO, DEB…".- GENMA LA MIRABA APARENTANDO INDIFERENCIA PARA DESPUES SONREIR.-"CLARO QUE TE PERDONO AMOR, EL VER A NUESTRO HIJO ASI DE FELIZ LO VALE TODO, AUNQUE PARA LA OTRA QUE ESPERO EN KAMI NO HAYA, QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAS ANTES DE PEDIRLE AYUDA A TU PADRE".- RANMA LOS VEIA CON CARA DE CIRCUNSTANCIA AL MIRAR A SU MADRE HACIÉNDOSE LA DESENTENDIDA Y A SU PADRE REFRENAR SU ENOJO.- "SI…SI…SI LUEGO SE ARREGLAN, AHORA LO QUE QUIERO SABER QUE NOTICIAS HAY ¿LA ENCONTRARON?".- SU MAMA SE ACERCO AUN MAS A EL.-"NO PRECISAMENTE, PERO SABEMOS EL LUGAR Y EL MOMENTO EN DONDE ESTARA".- EL LOS MIRABA CONFUNDIDO.- "¿SE VOLVIERON LOCOS?".- "NO HIJO LUEGO TE EXPLICAMOS, TU PREPARATE PARA IR POR ELLA".

POR FIN LLEGO EL DIA, AKANE Y COMPAÑÍA SE FUERON AL AEROPUERTO, CLARO QUE AUNQUE TENIAN LOS BOLETOS LISTOS EN LA MANO SE DISFRAZARON PARA NO SER NOTADOS, ELLA PARECIA CONTENER SU LLANTO, MOSSE LO NOTO.- "¿ESTAS SEGURA DE QUERER IRTE? PODRIAS DECIRSELO Y QUEDARTE".- ELLA VOLTEO PALIDA Y LLOROSA.- "NO, SI ME QUEDO BIEN SABES QUE ME LO PUEDE QUITAR Y NO QUIERO PERDER A MI BEBE… ES LO UNICO QUE PODRE TENER DE EL".- EL LA MIRABA CON ADMIRACION *NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO AME A TAL GRADO*.- "COMO TU QUIERAS AKANE".- EL ANCIANO NEGABA CON LA CABEZA AL VER A SU NIETA SUFRIR.- "VOY A DAR UNA VUELTA PARA NO ABURRIRME".- MOSSE LO MIRABA DE MANERA SOSPECHOSA.- "COMO GUSTE SOLO NO SE TARDE QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE ANUNCIAR EL VUELO".- APENAS TERMINO DE HABLAR SE ESCUCHO UN ANUNCIO: PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORK CON HORARIO DE 8 DE LA NOCHE FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LE PUERTA 3-22.- MOSSE SONRIO DE MANERA BURLONA AL ANCIANO.- "SE LO DIJE VAMONOS, HAY QUE SUBIR LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE PARA QUE EVADAMOS LA REVISION".- LOS TRES SE PUSIERON DE PIE CON SUS MALETAS DE MANO, SE APROXIMARON A UNO DE LOS HOMBRES DE SEGURIDAD QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN LA PUERTA DE REVISION.- "BUENAS NOCHES ¿SE ACUERDA DE MI VERDAD?.- EL HOMBRE LOS MIRO DE FORMA PERSPICAZ PARA DESPUES SONREIR MOSTRANDO TODA SU DENTADURA.- "POR SUPUESTO VENGAN POR AQUÍ".- ELLOS DE INMEDIATO LO SIGUIERON POR UNA PUERTA ALTERNA, HASTA LLEGAR A UNA OFICINA QUE DECIA SEGURIDAD LO QUE LOS HIZO ARREPENTIRSE DE CONFIAR EN EL HOMBRE Y MIRARLO CON DESCONFIANZA.- "MOSSE ¿NO CREES QUE ESTO ESTA MAL?".- "LO SE PERO AHORA YA NO PODEMOS HACER NADA MAS QUE ESPERAR Y VER QUE PODEMOS HACER EN EL MOMENTO YA QUE SI INTENTAMOS HUIR AHORA LLAMAREMOS MAS LA ATENCION".- VIERON AL HOMBRE ABRIR LA PUERTA DE LA OFICINA Y DENTRO DE ELLA A RANMA CON SU FAMILIA TRAS EL *KAMI AUN DISFRAZADA SE VE TAN HERMOSA*; AKANE SINTIO QUE LAS PIERNAS LE FALLABAN VOLTEO A VER LA SALIDA Y DE INMEDIATO EL HOMBRE QUE LOS HABIA DIRIGIDO AHÍ SALIO POR LA PUERTA CERRANDOLA PARA QUE ELLOS NO SE PUDIERAN ESCAPAR, MOSSE AL VERLA TAN PALIDA INTENTO SOSTENERLA PERO RANMA YA LE HABIA GANADO.- "¡AKANE! ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE, ESTA ENFERMA? LA VEO MUY PALIDA".- EN ESE MOMENTO ELLA COMENZO A REACCIONAR Y SE ASUSTO AL VER A RANMA SOSTENIENDOLA TAN CERCA DE EL, PERO LO QUE MAS LE ASUSTO FUE VERLO TAN DEMACRADO PARECIA QUE NO HABIA DORMIDO EN DIAS.- "¿RRAN…MA QUE HACES AQUI?".- EL LA MIRABA CON INMENSA TERNURA.- "¿TU QUE CREES? PUES VINE POR TI TONTA, VINE A BUSCARTE".- MOSSE SINTIO PARTIRSELE EL CORAZON AL VER COMO SE MIRABA LA PAREJA.- "¡DEJALA SAOTOME!".- RANMA HASTA ESE MOMENTO REPARO EN LA COMPAÑIA DE AKANE.- "¿NOS CONOCEMOS?".- "SOY MOSSE, EL DOCT…".- RANMA FRUNCIO EL ENTRECEJO AL RECORDARLO.- "SI LO RECUERDO".- LOS DOS COMENZARON A RETARSE CON LA MIRADA MIENTRAS RANMA ACERCABA MAS A SU CUERPO EL DE AKANE COMO SI TEMIERA PERDERLA DE NUEVO, LA CUAL AUN ESTABA EN SHOCK, PERO AUN ASI SINTIO QUE HABIA HECHADO DE MENOS ESTAR EN LOS BRAZOS DE RANMA, EL APRETO LOS LABIOS PARA PODER HABLAR CON EL QUE LE HABIA ROBADO A SU MUJER.- "GRACIAS POR CUIDARLA ESTE TIEMPO, PERO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE YO ME HARE CARGO".- MOSSE AL VER COMO ELLA NO REACCIONABA PENSO QUE ELLA HABIA ESCOGIDO QUEDARSE CON RANMA.- "BIEN, ADIOS AKANE CUIDATE MUCHO".- ELLA AL ESCUCHAR LA DESPEDIDA DE PARTE DE MOSSE REACCIONO *SI EL SE VA Y RANMA DESCUBRE QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA, ME VA A QUITAR A MI BEBE, NO LO VOY A PERMITIR* Y SE HECHO A LOS BRAZOS DE MOSSE LLORANDO.- "NO MOSSE NO TE VAYAS, SABES LO QUE PASARA SI ME DEJAS AQUI".- EL ENTENDIO AL MOMENTO Y LA ABRAZO.- "PERO, TIENES QUE DECIRCELO AKANE NO LO PUEDES DEJAR EN UN ERROR, HABLA CON EL, TIENE QUE ENTENDERTE".-RANMA LOS MIRABA DESCONCERTADO JUNTO CON SU FAMILIA.- "¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME TIENES QUE DECIR AKANE, QUE ACASO PASO ALGO ENTRE TU Y ESE… TIPO?".- AKANE SE SINTIO DESOLADA AL VER QUE NADA HABIA CAMBIADO EN EL, SEGUIA DUDANDO DE ELLA Y RECORDO CUANDO ESCUCHO LA NOTICIA DE QUE EL SE IBA A CASAR Y SE QUISO DESQUITAR NO IMPORTANDOLE LAS CONSECUENCIAS.- "PUES NO SOLO PASO ALGO ESTAMOS ESPERANDO UN HIJO, ¿AHORA ME PUEDES DEJAR IR?".- RANMA SE QUEDO ESTATICO UN MOMENTO PERO LUEGO REACCIONO LANZADONSE A GOLPES SOBRE MOSSE QUE PARECIA IGUAL DE DESCONCERTADO QUE TODOS LOS DEMAS.- "¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA COMO TE ATREVISTE A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA, ELLA ERA MIA SOLO MIA ESE HIJO DEBIA DE HABER SIDO MIO!".- AKANE SE ASUSTO AL VER COMO RANMA GOLPEABA A MOSSE CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS QUE ESTABAN ROJOS NO PRECISAMENTE POR EL LLANTO SINO DE RABIA; RAPIDAMENTE ENTRE GENMA Y RYOGA TRATARON DE CONTENERLO PERO PARECIA IMPOSIBLE EL SEGUIA GRITANDO COMO ENLOQUECIDO MIENTRAS CADA QUE PODIA MIRABA A LOS OJOS A AKANE.- "¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO?!".- "RAPIDO MAMA VE A PEDIR AYUDA POR QUE NO CREO QUE AGUANTEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO".- LA SEÑORA MIRABA A AKANE LLORAR *LO AMA, SE ENAMORO DE ESE CHICO, LO SIENTO POR MI HIJO PERO…".- EL ANCIANO NO ENTENDIA POR QUE SU NIETA MENTIA PERO NO QUISO QUE EL POBRE MEDICO PAGARA POR EL TRATO QUE EL MISMO HABIA ACONSEJADO QUE SU NIETA ACEPTARA.- "HIJA DI LA VERDAD".- AL ESCUCHAR AL ANCIANO NODOKA REFLEXIONO *UN MOMENTO ELLA ESTA VIENDO A… ¿MI HIJO?… Y LO QUE DICE SU ABUELO, ENTONCES PUEDE SER QUE…*; ELLA EN VEZ DE OBEDECER LA ORDEN DE SU HIJO MENOR SE ACERCO A AKANE QUE ESTABA LLORANDO DE MANERA DESCONTROLADA Y LA ABRAZO.- "HIJA, NO QUIERO DEFENDER A MI HIJO POR LO QUE TE A HECHO, PERO EL SE ENAMORO DE TI".- AKANE INTENTO SONREIR AUN QUE NO LO LOGRO.- "EL NO ME AMA, EL SE VA A CASAR CON LA CHICA DE LA FIESTA".- LA SEÑORA LE SONREIA TIERNAMENTE.- "NO HIJA EL SOLO LO DIJO POR CELOS AL VERTE CON SHINOSUKE".- "PERO EN LA TELE DIJERON...".- "HUBO UNA PENOSA EQUIVOCACION QUE EL SOLUCIONO CON ELLA EL DIA DE LA FIESTA, ES POR ESO QUE EL NO TE LLEVO A TI, NO QUERIA QUE TE ENFADARAS CON EL".- AKANE INTENTABA DEJAR DE LLORAR.- "¿ESO ES CIERTO?".- ELLA LA ABRAZO AUN CON MAS FUERZA.- "¡MAMA, POR KAMI QUE ESPERAS PARA IR POR AYUDA!".- ELLA MIRO A SU HIJO MENOR SONRIENTE.- "CREO QUE NO HARA FALTA".-DESPUES VOLTEO A VER A LA QUE ESPERARA FUERA SU FUTURA NUERA.- "HIJA ESE BEBE QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO ES MI NIETO ¿VERDAD?".- AKANE SE SONROJO Y DESVIO LA MIRADA, NODOKA LE TOMO LA CARA CON SUS MANOS AL VER MIEDO EN ELLA.- "SE LO DEL TRATO Y TE JURO POR MI HONOR QUE NO TE LO QUITARA".- "¿PERO Y SI EL ME LO QUITA? YO ME MUERO SEÑORA".- LA MUJER MAYOR LA VIO CON TERNURA, PERO LE HABLO DE MANERA FIRME.- "NO LO HARA".- LA SOLTO Y CAMINO HASTA DIRIGIRSE A SU HIJO MAYOR DANDOLE UNA SONORA BOFETADA.- "¡NO TE ATREVAS A SEGUIR LASTIMANDO AL HOMBRE QUE CUIDO DE TU MUJER Y TU HIJO POR CULPA DE TU ESTUPIDES!".-RANMA SE LIMPIO LA SANGRE QUE BROTO DE LA COMISURA DE SU BOCA POR EL GOLPE DE SU MADRE Y SONRIO DE MANERA MORDAZ.-"¡SI COMO NO MADRE ¿Y A CAMBIO DE QUE CREES QUE LO HIZO?!".- "SERAS IDOTA HERMANO ESE HIJO ES TUYO Y TE PONES ASI".- "¿¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESE BASTARDO LA TOCO!?".-MOSSE SE LEVANTO CON AYUDA DE AKANE TAMBALEANTE.- "ESO QUISIERA PERO PARA MI DESGRACIA ELLA ES MUJER DE UN SOLO HOMBRE ¿QUÉ ACASO NO VES LO DESMEJORADA QUE ESTA? ME DUELE DECIRLO PERO TE EXTRAÑA".- RANMA REACCIONO AL VER QUE AKANE LO MIRABA CON RENCOR MIENTRAS TODOS LO PRESENTES LA MIRABAN FASCINADOS ANTE EL CAMBIO TAN BRUSCO DE HUMOR QUE ELLA MOSTRO.- "¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO REGRESASTE CUANDO SUPISTE QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA?".- AKANE SE ACERCO A EL FURIOSA ENTERRANDOLE PRACTICAMENTE SU DEDO INDICE EN EL PECHO A EL HACIENDO QUE RETROCEDIERA.-"¡SERAS IDOTA! POR QUE NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE ME LO QUITES".- RANMA LA MIRO CON RENCOR.- "¿ME CREES CAPAZ DE QUITARTELO?".- ELLA LO MIRO DE MANERA DESPECTIVA.-"¿ERA EL TRATO NO?".-EL LE RETORNO LA MIRADA DE MANERA DESAFIANTE CRUZANDOSE DE BRAZOS.- "PUES AHORA TE LO VOY A QUITAR PARA QUE DE VERDAD VEAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ".- ELLA PALIDECIO RAPIDAMENTE Y SE TAMBALEO SONTENIENDOSE DE UNA SILLA, LA MADRE DE RANMA SE ACERCO VELOZ A AKANE AYUDÁNDOLA A SENTARSE EN LA SILLA EN LA QUE SE ESTABA DETENIENDO PARA DESPUES VOLTEAR FURIOSA HACIA SU HIJO MAYOR.- "TU NO LE QUITARAS SU MADRE A MI NIETO ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!".- TODA SU FAMILIA DIO UN PASO ATRÁS AL ESCUCHARLA TAN FURIOSA.- "AHORA AKANE LO MEJOR SERA QUE TU Y TU ABUELO VENGAN A CASA CONMIGO, YO TE CUIDARE DE ESE… HOMBRE, TAMBIEN PUEDES LLEVAR CONTIGO A TU AMIGO ALGUIEN DEBERIA REVISARLO".- EL CHICO LE HIZO UNA REVERENCIA EN AGRADECIMIENTO.- "GRACIAS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPE SOY MEDICO, ESTOY BIEN".-RANMA EXPLOTO FURICO.-"¡UN MOMENTO ELLA SE VA CONMIGO!".-SU MADRE LO MIRO ENOJADA .-"¿Y CREES QUE LA VOY A DEJAR IR CONTIGO DESPUES DE CÓMO LA HAS TRATADO?, ESO SI QUE NO ACUERDATE QUE ESTA ESPERANDO UN BEBE Y NO PUEDE ESTAR HACIENDO CORAJES A CADA RATO" .- SU HIJO LA MIRO SUPLICANTE.- "PERO MADRE".- EL ABUELO DE AKANE DECIDIO INTERVENIR.- "PUES YO CREO QUE DEBERIAMOS IRNOS YA, AKANE ESTA CANSADA Y YO YA NO ESTOY PARA ESTOS TROTES".- NODOKA NO DIJO UNA PALABRA MAS, SOLO TOMO A AKANE DEL BRAZO Y TOCO LA PUERTA DE SALIDA.-"SEÑOR ABRANOS POR FAVOR".-LA PUERTA SE ABRIO MOSTRANDO AL GUARDIA DE SEGURIDAD QUE CUSTODIABA LA PUERTA.- "¿SU ENCARGO ESTA LISTO SEÑORA?".- "SI GRACIAS PASE A…".- EL SEÑOR NEGO CON LA CABEZA.- "NO HACE FALTA SU PADRE YA ME A DICHO A DONDE IR A COBRAR MIS HONORARIOS".- "COMO SIEMPRE TAN EFICIENTE, GRACIAS DE TODOS MODOS SEÑOR, HASTA LUEGO".- ELLA COMENZO A CAMINAR CON AKANE DE SU BRAZO CON TODOS SIGUIENDOLAS DETRÁS.

RAPIDAMENTE LLEGARON HASTA LA CAMIONETA EN DONDE HABIA LLEGADO LA FAMILIA, LAS DOS MUJERES IBAN HABLANDO COMO SI FUERAN AMIGAS DE TODA LA VIDA, MIENTRAS MOSSE HABLABA CON HAPOSAI, LOS QUE IBAN EN COMPLETO SILENCIO ERAN GENMA Y SUS HIJOS; AL YA ESTAR ACOMODADOS EN LA CAMIONETA RYOGA MIRABA CON FASTIDIO COMO SU HERMANO PARECIA DISGUSTADO.- "¿Y AHORA QUE TE PASA? YA LA RECUPERASTE ¿QUE MAS QUIERES?".- RANMA LO VIO DE SOSLAYO- "¿QUÉ ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE A MI MADRE? NO VA A DEJAR QUE ME ACERQUE A ELLA".- SU HERMANO LO MIRABA CON CARA DE PENA.- "PUES YO QUE TU COMENZARIA A ACERCARME A ELLA ANTES DE QUE EL PROTECTOR DE TU MUJER GANE MERITOS".-RANMA VOLTEO A VER A AKANE Y NO LE GUSTO LO QUE VIO, YA QUE AKANE QUEDABA EN MEDIO DE SU MADRE Y DE MOSSE QUE LE HABIA COLOCADO SU BRAZO RODEANDOLA POR LOS HOMBROS COMO SI MARCARA SU TERRENO, NO DIJO MAS PERO SE LEVANTO RAPIDAMENTE HACIA DONDE ESTABAN ELLOS.- "DISCULPA MAMA ¿ME PERMITES SENTARME CON AKANE? NECESITAMOS HABLAR".- VIO CLARAMENTE COMO AKANE PALIDECIA, MIENTRAS MOSSE LA ACERCABA MAS A EL, VIO COMO SU MADRE NO SE DISPUSO A MOVERSE NI UN SOLO CENTIMETRO.-"LO SIENTO HIJO, PERO AQUÍ ESTAMOS MUY JUSTOS, MEJOR REGRESA A TU LUGAR".- EL FRUNCIO EL CEÑO AL VER SONREIR A MOSSE.- "MADRE, ELLA ES MI MUJER, LA MADRE DE MI HIJO Y NECESITO HABLAR CON ELLA AHORA".- "SI ES PARA CAUSARLE ALGUN MALESTAR MEJOR REGRESATE A TU LUGAR".- "¡MADRE HAZTE A UN LADO!".- "NO".- "BIEN".- RANMA PASO POR ENFRENTE DE SU MADRE TOMANDO A AKANE DE LA CINTURA Y CON ALGO DE RUDEZA LA JALO HACIA EL QUITANDOLA DE SU LUGAR.- "¡SUELTAME QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO RANMA!".- "¡SUELTALA HIJO LOS PUEDES LASTIMAR!".- RANMA ENTENDIO DE INMEDIATO LAS PALABRAS DE SU MADRE Y LA SUJETO DE MANERA MAS DELICADA PARA DIRIGIRSE HACIA DONDE EL ESTABA SENTADO JUNTO A RYOGA.-"HAZTE A UN LADO RYOGA".-SU HERMANO SE LEVANTO SUBITAMENTE.-"COMO DIGAS, Y FUTURA CUÑADITA CONTROLALO POR QUE DESDE QUE LO DEJASTE PARECE PERRO CON RABIA".- LA PAREJA SE SONROJO ANTE EL COMENTARIO.-"¿Y BIEN AKANE?".-ELLA TENIA EL ROSTRO DESENCAJADO.-"¿Y BIEN QUE?".-EL LA MIRABA DE MANERA ACUSADORA MIENTRAS APRETABA SUS PUÑOS FUERTEMENTE.- "¿PASO ALGO ENTRE TU Y ESE…BASTARDO?".- AKANE VOLTEO EL ROSTRO Y NO LE CONTESTO, MIENTRAS RANMA LA MIRABA FURIOSO Y SE LEVANTO DE SU ASIENTO.- "¡CON UN DEMONIO ¿QUÉ PASO ENTRE USTEDES?!".- SU GRITO HIZO ATRAER LA ATENCION DE TODOS SUS ACOMPAÑANTES.- "¡DEMONIOS RESPETA A LA CHICA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DE UNA BUENA PALIZA MUCHACHO!".-"TU PADRE TIENE RAZON, AHORA CON MAS RAZON NO DEJARE QUE ESA CRIATURA SE VAYA CONTIGO AL DEPARTAMENTO Y SI NO QUIERES REGRESARTE APARTE, SERA MEJOR QUE LE HABLES DE LA FORMA CORRECTA HIJO".- "HERMANO CONTROLATE, NO AL RATO ANDES LLORANDO POR LOS RINCONES POR QUE ELLA TE VUELVA A DEJAR".- RANMA SE SENTO DE GOLPE TOTALMENTE ROJO DE PENA Y MOSSE SE APROVECHO DE SU SITUACION AL IGUAL QUE EL ANCIANO HAPOSAI QUE HABIA REVENTADO EN UN ATAQUE DE RISA.- "VAYA, VAYA CON QUE LLORANDO".- "Y POR MI NIETA".-RANMA EXPLOTO.-"¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ! ¿QUÉ ACASO NO PUEDO HABLAR CON AKANE?".- TODOS SE SILENCIARON EN SEGUNDOS.- "MUY BIEN, AHORA SI CONTESTA MI PREGUNTA Y NO ME EVADAS".- ELLA NO LE CONTESTO Y EL LE TOMO EL ROSTRO CON SUS MANOS PENETRANDOLA CON SU MIRADA.- "CONTESTAME POR FAVOR".-ELLA LO MIRO A LOS OJOS.-"¿TE IMPOTARIA?".-EL SE ENCENDIÓ DE CORAJE.-"LO SABIA, VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO".-AKANE LO JALO DE LA MANGA HACIENDO QUE EL LA VIERA RUBORIZANDOSE.- "NO… NO PASO NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS".-"AAAH ME HAZ DEVUELTO LA TRANQUILIDAD PEQUEÑA".- LA ACERCO A EL Y COMENZO A BESARLA DE FORMA ANSIOSA Y RUDA ACERCANDOLA A SU ROSTRO SOSTENIENDOLA DE SU NUCA.- "TE...VOY... A... COMER A… BESOS... PEQUE... MMMM".-TODOS MENOS MOSSE COMENZARON A SILBAR Y APLAUDIR.-"¡ESE ES MI HIJO!".- "¡ASI SE HACE HERMANO!".- LOS DOS HASTA ESE MOMENTO SE DIERON CUENTA DE LA PRESENCIA DE LOS DEMAS, SONROJANDOSE A MAS NO PODER, PERO RANMA AUN ASI LA SUJETO EN SU PECHO.- "¡CALLENSE YA!".- TODOS SE CALLARON PERO RATO DESPUES DE QUE TODA LA FAMILIA VIERA A LA PAREJA EN SUS ARRUMACOS, RANMA COMENZO A HABLAR.- "MAMA ME LA LLEVARE AL DEPARTAMENTO PARA QUE ESTE MAS COMODA".- "¿LA VAS A TRATAR BIEN O…?".- RANMA VOLTEO A VER SU MADRE CON SU MIRADA SERIA.-"MAMA POR FAVOR LA NECESITO A MI LADO Y TU LO SABES, ADEMAS SABES DE QUE MANERA LA AMO ¿ACASO CREES QUE LA LASTIMARIA?".- TODOS LO MIRARON SONRIENTES.- "CON UNA CONDICION".- "LA QUE QUIERAS MAMA".- "QUE ENTONCES SE VAYAN A VIVIR LOS DOS A CASA Y SABES EN QUE CONDICIONES".- "PERO MAMA…".- "NADA DE PEROS, QUE TAL QUE SE SIENTE MAL MIENTRAS TU ESTES TRABAJANDO Y ELLA SOLA".- RANMA MIRABA A AKANE CON TERNURA Y PREOCUPACION PLASMADOS EN EL ROSTRO.- "NO, TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HABLAR MEJOR CADA QUE ME VAYA AL TRABAJO LA PASO A DEJAR A LA CASA Y LUEGO LA PASO A TRAER".- SU PADRE LO MIRABA SUSPICAZ.-"NO SERA QUE LO QUE NO QUIERES ES QUE ELLA SE ENCUENTRE CON TU PRIMO FAVORITO".- "NI LO MENCIONES".- "BIEN ENTONCES SUPONGO QUE SU ABUELO Y SU AMIGO..".- "MOSSE… SEÑORA, PARA SERVIRLE".- "IGUALMENTE JOVEN, ENTONCES ELLOS SE QUEDARAN EN CASA".- "POR MI NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑORA YO MAÑANA MISMO ME VOY, SI NO PUEDE QUE PIERDA MI OFERTA DE TRABAJO EN NUEVA YORK".- RANMA SONREIA DE MANERA BURLONA.- "SI MAMA NO SEA QUE NO SE VAYA POR TU AFAN DE CORTESIA".- SU PADRE SE CRUZO DE BRAZOS MIRANDOLO DE MANERA SUSPICAZ.- "HIJO ME ASOMBRAS CON TU PREOCUPACION".- "NO TE BURLES VIEJO".- RANMA NOTO QUE AKANE ESTABA MUY CALLADA.- "¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE CARIÑO, TE SIENTES MAL?".- ELLA SOLO NEGO SILENCIOSAMENTE Y SE ACOMODO EN LOS BRAZOS DE EL QUEDANDOSE DORMIDA EL RESTO DEL CAMINO.- "RYOGA".- SU HERMANO SE ACERCO AL MAYOR.-"DIME HERMANO".- RANMA BAJO EL TONO DE VOZ.- "QUIERO QUE MAÑANA TU MISMO A PRIMERA HORA VIGILES QUE ESE MEDICUCHO SE VAYA COMO LO DIJO".- RYOGA SONREIA BURLON.- "NO ME DIGAS QUE TIENES MIEDO QUE TE LA QUITE".- "TU HAZME CASO Y NO TE METAS".- EN TANTO ATRÁS.- "¿EN VERDAD TE VAS A IR MAÑANA MUCHACHO?".- "SI YA NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ, SI ME HABIA QUEDADO ERA POR SU NIETA".- HAPOSSAI NOTO QUE LA MIRADA DEL MUCHACHO SE DIRIGIA HACIA SU NIETA.-"ENTIENDO DE TODOS MODOS GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE HICISTE POR NOSOTROS".- LA MATRIARCA SAOTOME LOS INTERRUMPIO.- "MOSSE QUISIERA DARTE UNA RECOMPENSA POR HABER AYUDADO A MI FUTURA NUERA TODO ESTE TIEMPO".- "NO ME DEBE NADA LO HICE POR QUE…".-"LA AMAS".-EL MUCHACHO SE SONROJO Y DESVIO SU MIRADA APENADO.- "USTED SE EQUIVOCA".- "HIJO NO ESTOY CIEGA, PERO DE TODOS MODOS QUIERO HACERLO Y ME OFENDERE SI NO LO HACES".- "PERO…".- "NADA DE PEROS".- "ANDALE MUCHACHO, QUE TAL SI YA NO TE ACEPTAN EN TU TRABAJO Y TU SIN DINERO".- EL CHICO AUMENTO SU SONROJO.- "ESTA BIEN SEÑORA LO QUE USTED DIGA".- EN ESE MOMENTO EL CHOFER LES HABLO.- "SEÑORES YA LLEGAMOS".- TODOS SE BAJARON DE LA CAMIONETA RAPIDAMENTE A EXCEPCION DE RANMA QUE TRATABA DE DESPERTAR A AKANE.- "MAMA CREO QUE YA NO ENTRAREMOS A LA CASA AKANE ESTA MUY DORMIDA, LO MEJOR SERA QUE TE LA ENCARGE UN MOMENTO EN LO QUE ACERCO EL AUTO PARA QUE NOS VAYAMOS AL DEPARTAMENTO".-ASI SU MADRE SE ACERCO PARA ACOMODARSE AL LADO DE AKANE PARA CUIDARLA PERO ANTES DE QUE RANMA SE RETIRARA ELLA ABRIO LOS OJOS.- "¿DÓNDE ESTOY?".- "YA LLEGAMOS AMOR".-"¿LLEGAMOS?".-"A CASA DE MIS PADRES, PERO AHORA NOS VAMOS AL DEPARTAMENTO" .- ELLA SONREIA ILUSONADA PERO RECORDO A SUS ACOMPAÑANTES.- "¿Y MI ABUELO Y MOSSE?".- RANMA QUE ESTABA FELIZ FRUNCIO EL ENTRECEJO.-"¿TE IMPORTA MUCHO DONDE ESTA EL?".-"HIJO NO LA PRESIONES ES NORMAL QUE PREGUNTE POR EL DESPUES DE TODO ES SU AMIGO Y VIVIO CON EL POR MAS DE UN MES".- RANMA PARECIA ASQUEADO.- "ADEMAS RECUERDA QUE SI NO LA VAS A TRATAR BIEN SE QUEDARA AQUÍ HASTA QUE SE ME DE LA GANA".- RANMA PALIDECIO Y TRATO DE SONREIR.- "SI MAMA; PUES ELLOS YA ENTRARON A LA CASA AMOR".- "ES SOLO QUE QUERIA DARLE LAS GRACIAS".- "PUES SI ES LO QUE QUIERES HIJA DASELAS DE UNA VEZ POR QUE MAÑANA VIAJA, POR LO DE SU TRABAJO".-AKANE SE LEVANTO LENTAMENTE DEL ASIENTO SONRIENDO DE MANERA TRISTE.-"TIENE RAZON NO QUIERO QUE PIENSE QUE SOY UNA MALAGRADECIDA".- RANMA LA AYUDO A BAJAR DE LA CAMIONETA Y LA ABRAZO TODO EL CAMINO A LA CASA MARCANDO SU TERITORIO DESDE ANTES DE TOPARSE CON MOSSE QUE ESTABA SENTADO EN LA SALA CON EL RESTO, PERO DE NADA LE SIRVIO POR QUE EN CUANTO ELLA LO VIO SE SOLTO DE SU ABRAZO PARA CORRER HACIA EL.- "MOSSE ¿ES CIERTO QUE TE VAS MAÑANA?".- "SI TU SABES QUE ME QUEDABA ERA SOLO POR… T.. AYUDARTE".- RANMA SE ACERCO A ELLA TOMANDOLA RAPIDAMENTE DE LA CINTURA ALEJANDOLA DISIMULADAMENTE DE MOSSE Y LE HABLO DE MANERA ALTANERA A EL.- "PUES NO TE PREOCUPES POR QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO TE VOLVERA A NECESITAR, PARA ESO ME TIENE A MI".- AKANE SONRIO AL ESCUCHARLO HABLAR ASI.- "SI SAOTOME LO QUE TU DIGAS, AHORA SI ME LO PERMITES QUISIERA DESPEDIRME DE AKANE DESPUES DE TODO NO SE CUANDO NOS VOLEREMOS A VER".- AKANE SONREIA TRISTEMENTE, MIENTRAS QUE EL TIPO DE SONRISA QUE TENIA RANMA ERA MALEVOLA Y HASTA ORGULLOSA.- "PUES SI DE MI DEPENDE NO LA VOLVERAS A VER NUNCA".- "¡RANMA! EL ES MI AMIGO NOS CUIDO A MI ABUE Y A MI COMO SI FUERAMOS DE SU FAMILIA POR CULPA TUYA Y SI TE SIGUES COMPORTANDO DE ESTA MANERA, CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERA QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ CON TU MAMA".- EL PALIDECIO VARIOS GRADOS.- "¡HEY! NO TIENES POR QUE SER TAN CRUEL AKANE".- ELLA NO TERMINO DE ESCUCHARLO CUANDO NUEVAMENTE ESTABA ABRAZANDO A SU AMIGO, PERO ESTA VEZ LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA MIENTRAS LAGRIMAS BROTABAN DE SU ROSTRO.- "ADIOS MOSSE PERDONAME POR TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TE CAUSE, LLAMAME SI TE ACUERDAS DE MI ALGUN DIA Y CUIDATE MUCHO POR FAVOR".- EL CORRESPONDIO EL ABRAZO DANDOLE MASAJE EN SU ESPALDA.- "CLARO QUE TE LLAMARE AKANE ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ".- "ESPERO QUE TU TAMBIEN ENCUENTRES A ALGUIEN QUE TE MEREZCA".- RANMA AL VER LA ESCENA YA SE SENTIA ASQUEADO ASI QUE SE VOLVIO A ACERCAR A ELLOS Y SUMAMENTE FURIOSO PRACTICAMENTE SE LA ARRANCO DE LOS BRAZOS A SU ADVERSARIO MIRANDOLO DESAFIANTE.- "CREO QUE YA COMO DESPEDIDA ESTUVO BIEN ¿NO CREEN?".-TODOS LO VEIAN DE FORMA BURLONA, AUNQUE SU HERMANO FUE EL UNICO QUE SE ATREVIO A HABLAR.- "¿CELOS HERMANITO?".-"¡VETE AL DIABLO!".-TOMO A AKANE DE LA CINTURA Y COMENZO A DIRIGIRLA A LA SALIDA.-"NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS YA ES TARDE PARA QUE AKANE AUN ESTE DESPIERTA, HASTA MAÑANA FAMILIA, HASTA NUNCA DOCTORCILLO".-FUE LO ULTIMO QUE ESCUCHO LA FAMILIA YA QUE RANMA Y AKANE SALIERON DE LA CASA A PASO RAPIDO.-"CREO QUE EL CHICO TENIA PRISA".-"¡SEÑOR HAPOSSAI!"...


	11. Chapter 11

"EL TRATO"

CAPITULO 11

RANMA IBA MANEJANDO EL AUTO RAPIDA Y DIESTRAMENTE MIENTRAS OBSERVABA POR EL RABILLO DEL OJO A AKANE DORMIR RECARGANDO SU CABEZA EN LA VENTANILLADEL AUTO.- "HAY PEQUEÑA NO SABES LO QUE ME HICISTE SUFRIR POR TU ABANDONO".- RAPIDAMENTE LLEGARON A SU DESTINO, EL NO QUISO DESPERTARLA, ASI QUE LA TOMO EN SUS BRAZOS Y LA LLEVO ASI HASTA SU RECAMARA DEJANDOLA CON DELICADEZA SE DIRIGIO AL CLOSET, TOMO ROPA QUE TENIA GUARDADA DE AKANE.- "KAMI ESTE BABY DOLL SE LE DEBE DE VER HERMOSO, AUN PUEDO RECORDAR CUANDO LA HICE MUJER EN MIS BRAZOS…ENTONCES SERA ESTE".- CON MUCHA DELICADEZA LA DESNUDO METIENDOLA BAJO LAS CUBIERTAS DE LA CAMA SINTIENDO COMO REACCIONABA SU HOMBRIA AL SENTIRLA BAJO SU TACTO, TERMINO CON UN ESFUERZO HEROICO DE PONERLE SU ROPA DE DORMIR.- "LISTO PEQUEÑA".- DESPUES DE CUBRIRLA EL SE DESVISTIO PARA DARSE UNA DUCHA FRIA Y DESPUES SE METIO JUNTO A ELLA BAJO LAS SABANAS ABRAZANDOLA A EL DANDOLE LIGEROS BESOS EN SU BOCA Y ROSTRO.

ERAN PASADAS LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA CUANDO AKANE SINTIO NAUSEAS, QUISO PARARSE RAPIDO PERO NO PUDO POR QUE RANMA LA TENIA FUERTEMENTE ABRAZADA, ASI QUE SE CUBRIO LA BOCA TRATANDO DE CONTENERSE.- "¡SUELTAME RAN!".- NO TERMINO DE HABLAR CUANDO LOGRO SOLTARSE E INTENTAR CORRER AL BAÑO, PERO COMO SE ENCONTRABA DESORIENTADA NO ALCANZO A LLEGAR VOMITANDOSE EN EL PISO; EL AL ESCUCHARLA SE LEVANTO ASUSTADO.- "¡AKANE ¿QUÉ TE PASA?!".- AL NO ESCUCHAR RESPUESTA SE ASUSTO AUN MAS.- "¡POR KAMI CONTESTAME AKANE!".- CUANDO ELLA TERMINO DE ARROJAR SUS ALIMENTOS Y TRATO DE REPONERSE.- "ES QUE ME DIERON MUCHAS NAUSEAS".- "¿YA TE SIENTES MEJOR PEQUEÑA? ES QUE TE VEO MUY PALIDA".-"SI, SOLO ME SIENTO UN POCO DEBIL".- LA PUSO DE PIE CON DELICADEZA.- "¿ME PODRIAS LLEVAR AL SANITARIO? NECESITO ASEARME".- "SI, SOLO NO TE SUELTES ¿DE ACUERDO?".- ELLA SE DEJO ABRAZAR POR EL, QUE LA LLEVO AL SANITARIO AYUDANDOLA A ASEARSE CON UNA TOALLA.- "ASI ESTA BIEN GRACIAS".- "¿YA TE SIENTES MEJOR? POR QUE LA VERDAD YO TE SIGO VIENDO PALIDA Y DEBIL".- ELLA SOLO ASINTIO DEBILMENTE ENTREGANDOSE A LOS BRAZOS DE RANMA QUE LA CARGO LLEVANDOLA NUEVAMENTE HACIA LA CAMA ACURRUCANDOLA ENTRE SUS FUERTES BRAZOS *RAYOS LA NECESITO, MUERO POR HACERLA MIA PERO LA VEO TAN FRAGIL*.- "DUERME PEQUEÑA".- LOS DOS SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS HASTA EL AMANECER.

A OTRO DIA RANMA DESPERTO ANTES QUE ELLA, OBSERVANDOLA CON TERNURA *PARECE MENTIRA QUE VAYA A SER PAPA… ¡KAMI VOY A SER PAPA!, CON RAZON LAS NAUSEAS, SERE TAN IDIOTA* ENTONCES VIO EL DESPERTADOR Y SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE YA SE LE ESTABA HACIENDO TARDE PARA IRSE AL TRABAJO *¡RAYOS! Y ¿Y AHORA COMO LE HAGO? NECESITO IRME, PERO NO QUIERO DEJARLA SOLA, NI MODO TENDRE QUE DESPERTARLA*.- EL COMENZO A PALMEARLE CON TERNURA LAS MEJILLAS PARA QUE DESPERTARA.- "PEQUEÑA DESPIERTA, NECESITO LLEVARTE A LA CASA DE MIS PADRES ANTES DE IRME AL TRABAJO".- ELLA COMENZO A DESPERTAR LENTAMENTE CON MOLESTIA, MIENTRAS SE REMOVIA INQUIETA EN SU CAMA.- "RAN…MA DEJAME DORMIR OTRO RATITO ¿SI?".- EL LA MIRABA DE MANERA INCOMODA.-"LO SIENTO PEQUEÑA PERO NO QUIERO DEJARTE SOLA, TODO EL DIA".- ELLA LE CONTESTO CON FASTIDIO.- "ESTA BIEN, YA VOY".- EL SE LEVANTO RAPIDAMENTE Y SE DIO UN BAÑO RAPIDO LIMPIANDO EL DESASTRE QUE HABIA CAUSADO AKANE MIENTRAS ELLA SOLO SE CAMBIO LENTAMENTE CON LA ROPA QUE HABIA ENCONTRADO EN EL CLOSET QUE ERA LA QUE HABIA DEJADO DESDE QUE SE FUE DE AHÍ, CON SUS OJOS CRISTALINOS SE VIO AL ESPEJO, FUE EN EL MISMO ESTADO EN EL QUE LA ENCONTRO RANMA CUANDO SALIO DE LA DUCHA SIN NOTAR SU VESTIMENTA.- "¿POR QUÉ LLORAS PEQUE, TE SIENTES MAL?".- "NO… ES SOLO QUE…".- ELLA COMENZO A HACER PUCHEROS CON SUS LABIOS.- "ME VEO MUY FEA".- RANMA LA VIO SORPRENDIDO PERO DESPUES LA ABRAZO CON TERNURA.- "NO SE DE DONDE HAYAS SACADO ESA ESTUPIDA IDEA, PERO TE VES HERMOSA Y MATARE AL QUE DIGA LO CONTRARIO".- ELLA SONRIO AL ESCUCHARLO.- "ESTOY LISTA, VAMONOS".- EL LA VIO CON LA BOCA ABIERTA AL VERLA BIEN CON SU VESTIDO DELGADO DE TIRANTES BLANCO CON FLORESITAS DE CEREZO ESTAMPADAS QUE LA HACIAN VER COMO UN ANGEL LO QUE LO HIZO SONROJAR.- "EN VERDAD TE VEZ MUY HERMOSA, VAMONOS".- LA TOMO DE LA MANO PARA SALIR DEL EDIFICIO, JUSTO IBAN A SUBIRSE AL AUTO CUANDO VIERON COMO SE ACERCABA A TODA PRISA SHINOSUKE.- "VAYA VEO QUE LA ENCONTRASTE".- RANMA DE INMEDIATO SE PUSO FRENTE A ELLA CON EL CEÑO FRUNCIDO.-"ASI ES, PERO ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE… PRIMO".- "ME INCUMBE POR QUE LA QUIERO PARA MI, ESTA VEZ NO ME LA VAS A GANAR COMO CON LAS OTRAS, ESTA VEZ NO ME VOY A RENDIR".- RANMA LA TOMO A ELLA DE LA CINTURA PONIENDOLA A SU LADO CON UNA SONRISA MALICIOSA.- "PUES TE TENGO NOTICIAS…".-"SI TE REFIERES A QUE TU FUISTE EL PRIMERO, YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA".- RANMA AMPLIO SU SONRISA AUN MAS.- "NO… PRIMITO, A LO QUE ME REFIERO ES QUE DEBERIAS FELICITARNOS… MI PEQUEÑA ESTA EMBARAZADA, VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE".-RANMA SE REGODEO AL VER COMO PALIDECIO EL ROSTRO DE SU PRIMO, QUE DESPUES FRUNCIO EL CEÑO FURIOSO.- "¡MIENTES ESO NO PUEDE SER! DI LA VERDAD AKANE, ¿ESO ES CIERTO?".- AKANE TOTALMENTE SONROJADA CONTESTO CON VOZ MUY BAJITA.- "SI… ES CIERTO".- SHINOSUKE SE PLANTO FIRME FRENTE A LA PAREJA CON SEMBLANTE CONFIADO.- "BIEN, ME HAZ VENCIDO POR AHORA, PERO TAL VEZ DEBAS CUIDARLA, POR QUE POR LA FORMA EN QUE LA TRATAS TE DEJARA ANTES DE LO QUE PIENSAS Y YO PUEDO SER UN BUEN PADRE PARA SU HIJO".-RANMA MANIFESTO SU SEMBLANTE PRESUNTOSO MIENTRAS ABRAZABA A AKANE EN SEÑAL DE PERTENENCIA.- "EN TUS SUEÑOS ELLA ES MIA Y ASI SERA SIEMPRE ASI QUE NO TE HAGAS ILUSIONES PRIMITO".- RANMA SONRIO MALICIOSO AL VER EL SEMBLANTE DESENCAJADO DE SU PRIMO QUE LO VEIA FURIOSO.- "YA LO VEREMOS".- RANMA SE LE IBA A IR ENCIMA A GOLPES CUANDO SINTIO UN DEBIL AGARRE EN LA MANGA DE SU CAMISA PARA VOLTEAR A Y VER A AKANE A PUNTO DE DESMAYARSE, Y LA TOMO POR LA CINTURA RAPIDAMENTE.- "¿ESTAS BIEN MI PEQUEÑA?".- EL LA VEIA AUN MAS PALIDA DE LO QUE NUNCA LA HABIA VISTO DESDE QUE LA CONOCIO.- "SI SOLO ESTOY UN POCO MAREADA".- "A MI NO ME PARECE, LO MEJOR SERA QUE TE LLEVE AL DOCTOR".- "PERO...".- "PERO NADA AKANE, TE LLEVO Y LISTO".-AKANE YA NO DISCUTIO MAS Y RANMA LA SUBIO AL AUTO RAPIDAMENTE IGNORANDO A SU PRIMO QUE LOS MIRABA FURICO.

EL IBA MANEJANDO LENTAMENTE PARA NO PROVOCARLE MAS VERTIGO A ELLA Y LLAMO POR SU CELULAR A LA OFICINA DE SU PADRE…

LLAMADA TELEFONICA

¿?.- DIGA SEÑOR

RANMA.- DISCULPA AKARY ¿YA LLEGO MI PADRE?

AKARY.- SI SEÑOR RANMA, SU PADRE YA LLEGO

RANMA.- ME LO COMUNICAS POR FAVOR

AKARY.- EN UN MOMENTO

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{UN MOMENTO DESPUES}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

GENMA.- DIME HIJO ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?

RANMA.- PASA QUE VEO A AKANE UN POCO MAL Y QUIERO SABER COMO VA EL BEBE, ASI QUE NO CREO QUE HOY LLEGUE A TIEMPO A LA EMPRESA

GENMA SONREIA AL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA.- CLARO HIJO, SI SE TRATA DE MI NIETO TOMATE EL TIEMPO QUE CREAS NECESARIO, POR ESO TU MADRE YA TE HABIA DICHO QUE ELLA DEBERIA ESTAR EN LA CASA PERO…

RANMA.- NO LO CREAS PADRE, PERO ME ESTOY PENSANDO SERIAMENTE LO QUE DIJO MI MADRE, HOY ME ENCONTRE CON SHINOSUKE Y NO QUIERO VERLO CERCA DE ELLA

GENMA.- ¿YA LE DIJISTE LO DEL BEBE?

RANMA FRUNCIO EL CEÑO.- CLARO, PERO EL MUY DESGRACIADO NO SE RINDE

GENMA ESTABA NOTABLEMENTE SORPRENDIDO.- ¿EN SERIO? ENTONCES YO CREO QUE DEBERIAS CUIDARLA POR QUE ESE MUCHACHO ES IMPLACABLE Y JUEGA SUCIO, TU MAS QUE NADIE LO SABE HIJO

RANMA.- LO SE, Y CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERA QUE NOS VAYAMOS A VIVIR ALLÁ POR UN TIEMPO EN LO QUE VENDO EL DEPARTAMENTO Y CONSIGO OTRO LEJOS DE MI PRIMO

GENMA.- MUY BIEN ENTONCES LE AVISARE A TU MADRE PARA QUE ALISTE UN PAR DE HABITACIONES PARA USTEDES

RANMA HABLO CON MOLESTIA.- ¿UN PAR, PARA QUE?

GENMA.- SABES QUE TU MADRE NO PERMITIRA QUE DUERMAN JUNTOS MIENTRAS NO ESTEN CASADOS POR LO MENOS NO EN "SU CASA", YA SABES COMO ES TU MADRE

RANMA HABLO AUN MAS MOLESTO.- NO JODAS PADRE, ESO ES RIDICULO, POR KAMI ESTAMOS ESPERANDO UN HIJO ¿Y ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO VOY A PODER DORMIR CON MI MUJER?

GENMA.-SABES DE ANTE MANO QUE PARA TU MADRE ELLA ES LA MADRE DE TU HIJO PERO NO TU ESPOSA POR QUE NO TIENEN LA BENDICION DE KAMI DE POR MEDIO

RANMA.- ¡ME LLEVA! YA VERE QUE HACER, NOS VEMOS YA VAMOS LLEGANDO AL CONSULTORIO DE TOFU, NOS VEMOS EN CASA

GENMA.- HASTA LUEGO MUCHACHO

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

RANMA AL CORTAR LA COMUNICACIÓN SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE AKANE ESTABA DORMIDA.- "HAY PEQUEÑA NO QUISIERA DESPERTARTE PERO…. AKANE, DESPIERTA CARIÑO YA LLEGAMOS".- ELLA ABRIO LENTAMENTE LOS OJOS.- "YA ESTOY DESPIERTA… ¿A DÓNDE LLEGAMOS RANMA?".- "HAY AKANE PUES AL CONSULTORIO DEL MEDICO".- "AH".- SALIO DEL AUTO CON AYUDA DE RANMA Y ENTRARON AL CONSULTORIO EL CUAL ESTABA LLENO, PERO LA ENFERMERA AL ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DE EL APARENTO QUE TENIAN CITA Y LOS PASARON DE INMEDIATO, YA DENTRO DEL CONSULTORIO RANMA SALUDO AL DOCTOR CON UN ABRAZO.- "BUENOS DIAS RANMA ¿QUÉ MILAGRO QUE ME VISITAS?".- "PUES SIENTO DESILUSIONARTE PERO NO VENGO PRECISAMENTE DE VISITA".- "ENTONCES TU DIRAS EN QUE TE PUEDO SERVIR".- RANMA SE HIZO A UN LADO MOSTRANDOLE A AKANE QUE ESTABA TRAS EL.-"ELLA ES AKANE TENDO PROXIMAMENTE AKANE SAOTOME".-EL MEDICO LE TENDIO LA MANO A ELLA SONRIENDOLE.-"YA VEO, RYOGA Y ELLA HACEN BONITA PAREJA".-RANMA ENROJECIO SUBITAMENTE Y LE HABLO DE FORMA ESCALOFRIANTE AL MEDICO.-"¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACASTE ESA CONCLUSION?".- "BUENO DE HECHO RYOGA ME HABLO HACE UNOS SEGUNDITOS ANTES QUE ENTRARAN USTEDES AVISANDOME QUE VENDRIAS CON SU PROMETIDA".- *ESE PERRO LO VOY A MATAR*.- "TE JUGO UNA BROMA TOFU Y AL PARECER QUIZO HACERME PASAR UN MAL MOMENTO, EN REALIDAD, ELLA ES MI PROMETIDA NO LA DE MI HERMANO".- TOFU COMENZO A REIR EUFORICAMENTE.- "VAYA QUE LO LOGRO, AHORA SI DIME EN QUE PUEDO AYUDARLES TOMEN ASIENTO POR FAVOR".- TODOS TOMARON ASIENTO Y RANMA LE TOMO LA MANO A ELLA.- "VERAS LO QUE PASA ES QUE... AKANE ESTA EMBARAZADA Y LA NOTO MUY DEBIL, QUISIERA SABER SI TODO VA BIEN EN ELLA Y NUESTRO BEBE".- "AMIGO NUNCA PENSE QUE TE ESCUCHARIA HABLAR ASI ME ALEGRO MUCHO POR TI AHORA SI ME PERMITES… VOY A REVISARLA, AKANE ¿ME PODRIAS HACER EL FAVOR DE PASAR TRAS EL BIOMBO Y COLOCARTE LA BATA QUE ESTA AHÍ ADENTRO?".- ELLA RUBORIZADA ASINTIO Y SE PUSO DE PIE PARA IR TRAS EL BIOMBO, EN CUANTO RANMA LA VIO DESAPARECER TRAS LA CORTINA LE HABLO AL MEDICO EN VOZ BAJA.- "TOFU QUISIERA QUE SI ALGO ANDA MAL NO SE LO DIGAS A ELLA, SOLO DIMELO A MI, NO QUISIERA PREOCUPARLA".- EL MEDICO ASINTIO.- "DE ACUERDO, PERO NO TIENES POR QUE PREOCUPARTE ELLA ES JOVEN Y NO TIENE POR QUE HABER NADA MALO EN ELLA O EL BEBE AHORA PERMITEME LLAMARE A MI ASISTENTE PARA QUE ME AYUDE".- RANMA LO VIO OPRIMIR UN BOTON PARA DESPUES VER COMO ENTRABA UNA CHICA ALTA RUBIA DE CUERPO ESPECTACULAR.- "RANMA, ELLA ES MI ASISTENTE ASUZA HIRATORI".- RANMA NO PUDO EVITAR OBSERVARLA ATRAIDO POR SU BELLEZA AL IGUAL QUE ELLA LO MIRABA PENETRANTEMENTE.-"MUCHO GUSTO".-"IGUALMENTE" .- EN ESO ESTABAN CUANDO ESCUCHARON A AKANE.- "¡ESTOY LISTA!".- "BIEN ASUZA PREPARA POR FAVOR EL EQUIPO MIENTRAS YO COMIENZO".- VIERON QUE RANMA SE PUSO DE PIE DISPUESTO A SEGUIR A TOFU.- "TRANQUILO, NO LE HARE DAÑO, SOLO LE HARE UNAS PREGUNTAS".- "NO IMPORTA DE TODOS MODOS QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA, ADEMAS NO TE CONOCE Y ES UN POCO… MUY DESCONFIADA".- TOFU SONRIO Y SIGUIO SU CAMINO, AL LLEGAR INTERROGO A AKANE QUE CONTESTABA SONROJADA HASTA LA MEDULA.- "BIEN AHORA DEJAME REVISARTE AKANE…ASUZA ¿YA ESTA LISTO EL EQUIPO?".-"SI DOCTOR".- EL COLOCO LO QUE PARECIA UN PEQUEÑO MICROFONO EN EL VIENTRE DE AKANE, LO QUE HIZO QUE SE ESCUCHARAN EN TODA LA HABITACION LOS RAPIDOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON DEL BEBE, LO QUE HIZO QUE A LA PAREJA SE LE LLENARAN LOS OJOS DE LAGRIMAS, RANMA LA TOMO MAS FUERTE DE LA MANO, BESANDOLA EN LA FRENTE Y LE SUSURRO AL OIDO.- "GRACIAS… GRACIAS PEQUEÑA".- ELLA SE DEJO MIMAR POR EL; CUANDO TERMINO EL ESTUDIO EL LA DEJO VESTIRSE MIENTRAS RANMA CON SEMBLANTE ASUSTADO SALIO A HABLAR CON TOFU.- "¿CÓMO ESTAN, TODO VA BIEN?".- "CALMATE, TODO ESTA BIEN SOLO NECESITO QUE SE LE REALICEN UNOS ANALISIS PARA ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO".- "BIEN DIME CUALES Y LOS TENDRAS".- "VAMOS DESPACIO, LOS ANALISIS SE LOS MANDARE A REALIZAR AQUÍ MISMO, EN UN MOMENTO LE TOMARE UNA MUESTRA DE SANGRE Y YO TE DIRE CUANDO VENGAN DE NUEVO PARA SABER LOS RESULTADOS".- EN ESE MOMENTO AKANE ENTRO SONRIENDO ACOMPAÑADA DE ASUZA QUE LE ENTREGABA UN DISQUETTE CON LA GRABACION DE SU PRIMERA CONSULTA.-"¿Y ESTAMOS BIEN?".- "SI AKANE LOS DOS ESTAN BIEN, AHORA TE TOMARE UNA MUESTRA DE SANGRE PARA ASEGURARNOS".- EL DOCTOR TOMO LA MUESTRA DE INMEDIATO ENTREGANDOSELA A SU ASISTENTE LA CUAL ESTABA DISTRAIDA OBSERVANDO A RANMA Y SONRIENDOLE DE MANERA DESCARADA *ESE HOMBRE TIENE QUE SER MIO Y SU DINERO TAMBIEN, LO JURO*, AKANE SE DIO CUENTA Y SE ENFURECIO NOTABLEMENTE AUN QUE INTENTO DISIMULARLO.- "¿ESO ES TODO DOCTOR?".- "SI AKANE, YO LES LLAMARE CUANDO TENGA LOS RESULTADOS, PERO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE DEBERAS CUIDARTE MUCHO, ALIMENTARTE BIEN Y DORMIR CUANTO DESEES".- RANMA DUDOSO SE ATREVIO A PREGUNTAR.- "¿ES NORMAL QUE DUERMA TANTO? LA VEO TAN AGOTADA Y OJEROSA".- "ES NORMAL ADE…" AKANE EN ESE MOMENTO ESTALLO EN LLANTO SIN IMPORTARLE EN DONDE ESTABAN.- "PUES SI ESTOY OJEROSA Y TE DESAGRADA MI PRESENCIA PUEDO QUEDARME EN CASA DE TUS PADRES, O MEJOR AUN PUEDO IRME CON MOSSE NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE ESFUERCES EN SOPORTARME".-RANMA LA MIRABA ENTRE SORPRENDIDO Y ASUSTADO *NI LOCO SE ALEJARA DE MI*.- "PE…".-ELLA LO INTERUMPIO PONIENDOSE DE PIE DESPIDIENDOSE RAPIDAMENTE DEL MEDICO Y CAMINANDO HACIA LA SALIDA SIN DEJARLO HABLAR, LO QUE CAUSO QUE SE LE QUEDARA MIRANDO AL MEDICO DE FORMA INTERROGANTE.- "VERAS RANMA UNA MUJER CUANDO ESTA EMBARAZADA SE VUELVE MUY SENSIBLE".-RANMA LO MIRO MOLESTO.-"¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES? EN FIN NOS VEMOS LUEGO".-SE DESPIDIO RAPIDAMENTE DEL MEDICO PENSANDO *ES INCREIBLE COMO PUEDE CAMINAR TAN RAPIDO* Y SALIO A TODA PRISA TRATANDO DE SEGUIRLA; ANTE LA PENDIENTE MIRADA DE ASUZA HIRATORI.

RANMA LLEGO PRACTICAMENTE CORRIENDO A SU AUTOMOVIL CON LA ESPERANZA DE ENCONTRARLA AHÍ, DECEPCIONÁNDOSE AL NO ENCONTRARLA *¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE AKANE?*, PUSO EN MARCHA EL AUTO RESUELTO A ENCONTRARLA A COMO DIERA LUGAR, *DETUVO EL AUTO FRENTE A LA ENTRADA DE LA CLINICA DE TOFU *ALGUIEN TUVO QUE VERLA SALIR DE LA CLINICA*, LE PREGUNTO AL POLICIA PRIVADO QUE ESTABA CUIDANDO DE LA ENTRADA DE LA CLINICA.- "¡HEY, DISCULPE! ¿DE CASUALIDAD NO VIO SALIR A UNA JOVEN DE CABELLO CORTO NEGRO AZULADO Y…?".- EL HOMBRE LO INTERRUMPIO.- "¿SE REFIERE A SU NOVIA, LA CHICA QUE IBA LLORANDO?".- "¿CÓMO SABE QUE…? OLVIDELO ¿VIO HACIA DONDE SE FUE?".- "CLARO, IBA CORRIENDO HACIA EL PARQUE DE AQUÍ CERCA".- RANMA AGRADECIO RAPIDAMETE Y SE APRESURO A BUSCARLA, HASTA QUE LA ENCONTRO EN SENTADA EN UNA BANCA EN EL PARQUE LLORANDO, SE ACERCO PRECAVIDAMENTE A ELLA Y LA ABRAZO FUERTEMENTE SINTIENDO COMO ELLA SE RESISTIA, LE HABLO AL OIDO TRATANDO DE TRANQUILIZARLA.- "PEQUE, NO TE ENOJES TE VES HERMOSA ES SOLO QUE ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR TI".-ELLA SE TRANQUILIZO UN POCO PERO AUN ASI LO MIRABA MOLESTA.-"SI ME VERÈ MUY HERMOSA PERO ASUZA LO ES MAS QUE YO".-EL LA MIRO DESCONCERTADO.-"NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS".- ELLA LE HABLO AGITADA.- "¿QUE CREES QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA DE COMO TE MIRO?".- RANMA SONRIO AMPLIAMENTE ACERCANDOLA A SU CUERPO.- "CON QUE CELOSITA ¿EH?".- ELLA ESQUIVO SU MIRADA.- "NO LO ESTOY".- "SI LO ESTAAAAS".- RANMA LE CANTURREABA BURLON.-"PERO NO TIENES MOTIVOS PARA ESTAR CELOSA SI ALGUIEN ME MIRA, PUES NO ES MI PROBLEMA YO SOLO TENGO OJOS PARA TI".-ELLA LO MIRO CON UN ENORME BRILLO EN SUS OJOS.- "¿DE VERDAD?".- RANMA COMENZO A TRANSFORMAR SU MIRADA DE UNA TIERNA A UNA SENSUAL.- "A PROPOSITO DESDE QUE ME DEJASTE NO HE PODIDO DORMIR MUY BIEN Y… NECESITO… TE NECESITO MI PEQUE, ME ABANDONASTE MUCHO TIEMPO ASI QUE… APUREMONOS POR QUE ME URGE LLEGAR A CASA".- LA CARGO EN SUS BRAZOS DANDOLE VUELTAS EN EL AIRE Y LA LLEVO AL AUTO EN EL CUAL AKANE SE ACORDO DE ALGO QUE LA HABIA PREOCUPADO DESDE HACE TIEMPO.-"RANMA QUISIERA SABER CÓMO ESTA MI FAMILIA".-"PUES SUPONGO QUE BIEN POR QUE LE DI INSTRUCCIONES PRECISAS A MI CONTADOR DE QUE SE HICIERA CARGO DE TODO".-"¿DEJASTE A MI FAMILIA EN MANOS DE UN TIPO QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO? ¡COMO PUDISTE!".-"LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE DESDE QUE ME DEJASTE NO ESTABA CONCENTRADO EN NADA, PARA TU CONSUELO RECIBO UN INFORME SEMANAL ACERCA DE ELLOS Y NO CREO QUE TE GUSTARIA SABER LO QUE LEI EN ELLOS".-ELLA SE PUSO NERVIOSA.-"A QUE TE REFIERES, DIME QUE ES LO QUE NO ME GUSTARA".-"NO CREO QUE SEA EL MOMENTO PARA DISCUTIR ESO".-ELLA LO MIRO A LOS OJOS.-"DIMELO O LOS IRE A VER".-RANMA FRUNCIO EL ENTRECEJO Y ESTACIONO EL AUTO.- "TE LO DIRE CON LA CONDICION DE QUE TE LO TOMES CON CALMA".- "ESTA BIEN, PERO YA HABLA POR KAMI QUE ME PONES MAS NERVIOSA".-"PUES EN REALIDAD TUS HERMANAS NO ESTABAN ESTUDIANDO NADA, KASUMI ES MESERA EN UN BAR EXCLUSIVO PARA HOMBRES EN EL QUE NABIKI BAILA Y…".- RANMA DUDO EN SEGUIR AL VER COMO ELLA PALIDECIA Y SUS OJOS SE LE LLENABAN DE LAGRIMAS.- "ESO ES TODO".- "DIMELO, NO SOY TAN DEBIL COMO TU CREES".- "ERES MUY NECIA ¿LO SABES?".- ELLA INTENTABA SONREIR AUN CON LAS LAGRIMAS QUE TENIA EN SU ROSTRO.- "A TU PADRE LO RECLUI EN UNA CLINICA PARA ALCOHÓLICOS, PERO TODO YA LO PUSE EN ORDEN, A ELLAS LAS SAQUE DE TRABAJAR Y LAS METI A ESTUDIAR UNA CARRERA CORTA VOLUNTARIAMENTE A FUERZA Y LES MANDO TODO LO QUE LES HAGA FALTA EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS Y TAMBIEN ESTOY PENDIENTE DE EL PROGRESO DE TU PADRE DENTRO DE LA CLINICA".- "KAMI NO PUEDO CREERLO, TALVEZ DE NABIKI PODRIA HABERLO CREIDO PERO DE KASUMI …EN FIN".-"¿ESTAS BIEN MI PEQUEÑA?".- "SI SOLO QUIERO LLEGAR YA".- RANMA PARTIO DIRECTO A SU DEPARTAMENTO...

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A LINAAKANE, GRACIAS A TUS PORRAS AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO Y GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LOS QUE LEEN AUN QUE NO MANDEN MENSAJITOS PERO SE LOS AGRADECERIA SI LO HICIERAN ESPERO ME DE TIEMPO SIBIR OTRO CAPI.. BAY


	12. Chapter 12

"EL TRATO"

CAPITULO 12

RANMA Y AKANE LLEGARON SONRIENTES AL DEPARTAMENTO, EN CUANTO EL CERRO LA PUERTA RANMA LA BESO DE MANERA HAMBRIENTA.- "OH MI PEQUEÑA TE NECESITO TANTO".- "RAN…MA".- ELLA SENTIA LAS MANOS DE EL DESLIZANDOSE RAPIDAMENTE POR SU CUERPO DESNUDANDOLA.-"NO TAN… RAPIDO".-"ES QUE ME URGE HACERTE EL AMOR".- AKANE SE DIO CUENTA QUE ESTABA DESNUDA CUANDO EL SE SEPARO UN POCO DE ELLA PARA RETIRARSE SU ROPA.- "¡¿RANMA QUE HACES?!".- LA MIRO DE FORMA LASCIVA.- "¿TU QUE CREES?".-ELLA NO PUDO NI REACCIONAR CUANDO EL LA TOMO EN SUS BRAZOS ALZANDOLA PARA BESARLA DE FORMA ANSIOSA; ELLA ABRIO SUS PIERNAS PARA ABRAZARSE CON ELLAS A LAS CADERAS DE RANMA, SINTIENDO EL MIEMBRO ERGUIDO DE EL EN SU INTIMIDAD LO QUE LOS HIZO JADEAR.- "MI PEQUEÑA, MIA".- EL LA ALZO UN POCO MAS DE LAS CADERAS ACERCANDO SU ROSTRO AL PECHO FEMENINO SICCIONANDO UN ROZADO PEZON CON SUS LABIOS.-"¡AH, RANMA… AMAME!".- EL DEJO LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO PARA MIRARLA A LOS OJOS.-"LO EH HECHO DESDE ANTES DE HACERTE MIA, AHORA SOLO TE DEMOSTRARE LO MUCHO QUE TE NECESITO".- "OH RANMA".- SE BESARON CON MAS PASION QUE ANTES, MIENTRAS TANTO EL LA SOSTUVO CON UNA MANO MIENTRAS CON LA OTRA TOMO SU MIEMBRO COLOCANDOLO EN LA ENTRADA DE ELLA, PARA LUEGO SOLTARLA UN POCO PARA ENTRAR EN ELLA, DESPUES EL CAMINO HACIA LA PARED HASTA RECARGARLA EN ELLA PARA EMBESTIRLA DE MANERA RUDA.- "¡HAAAA!".-RANMA AL ESCUCHAR EL GRITO DE ELLA SE ENCORVO UN POCO Y LA MIRO A LOS OJOS SOFOCADO.- "PERDO… NAME, SOY UN BRUTO, TE… LAS...TIME PEQUE".- COMENZO A BESARLA EN EL ROSTRO, CUELLO REPITIENDO SUS DISCULPAS *KAMI, SE SIENTE TAN BIEN ESTAR DE NUEVO DENTRO DE ELLA*, SIN DARSE CUENTA COMENZO A EMBESTIRLA NUEVAMENTE PERO ESTA VEZ COMENZO LENTO HASTA QUE PARECIA QUE ESTABA EMPEÑADO EN TUMBAR LA PARED A EMPUJONES, ELLA SE SENTIA EN EL CIELO A PESAR DE LA RUDEZA CON LA QUE LA ESTABA PENETRANDO, SENTIA COMO SU INTIMIDAD PALPIDABA HUMEDA ANTE SU INQUIETO Y ENORME VISITANTE HASTA EL PUNTO DE SENTIR QUE PERDIA LA CONCIENCIA.- "¡RANMA, YA NO PUEDO MAS!".- EL LA ABRAZO AUN MAS FUERTE COMO SI QUISIERA QUE SUS CUERPOS SE FUSIONARAN EN UNO SOLO.- "YO…TAMBIEN... YA NO... PUE…DO ¡MAAS!" LO ULTIMO LO DIJO DANDO UNA ULTIMA EMBESTIDA BRUTAL QUE HIZO SENTIR A AKANE QUE SE LE ESTRUJABAN TODOS LOS HUESOS DEL CUERPO MIENTRAS SENTIA COMO RANMA ENTRABA EN ELLA HASTA EL FONDO DE SU SER. LLEVANDOLOS A LOS DOS A UN LARGO CLIMAX QUE LOS ESTREMECIO EN CUERPO Y ALMA; RANMA SENTIA QUE LA PIERNAS LE TEMBLABAN *KAMI, TENGO MIEDO DE QUE AKANE SE ME CAIGA DE LOS BRAZOS*; AKANE SE ENCONTRABA EN EL MISMO ESTADO, ASI QUE SOLO ATINO A ABRAZARLO DEL CUELLO.- "RAN…MA, NO ME SUELTES".- "NUNCA".- ASI LOS DOS SE QUEDARON INMOVILES HASTA QUE EL SE REPUSO Y LA LLEVO A LA RECAMARA ACOSTANDOSE EN LA MISMA POSICION CON ELLA SOBRE DE EL.- "RANMA ¿NO ESTAS INCOMODO?".- "PERO QUE DICES, ME ENCANTA ESTAR UNIDO A TI, ADEMAS YO… YO… NO SE COMO DECIRTELO".- ELLA ESTABA RECARGADA EN SU TORSO ESCUCHANDO LOS AUN ACELERADOS LATIDOS QUE DE EL BROTABAN.- "SOLO DILO".- LO ESCUCHO RESPIRAR PROFUNDO COMO SI TOMARA VALOR PARA DECIR ALGO.- "SABES… NO QUIERO DEJARTE AQUÍ SOLA TODOS LOS DIAS".-"¿POR QUE?".-"MMMM… MI PRIMO NO SE A DADO POR VENCIDO Y POR SI LO HAS OLVIDADO EL FUE CULPABLE DE QUE ESTUVIERAMOS SEPARADOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO".- ELLA LO MIRO SONRIENTE.- "¿CELOSO?".- EL FRUNCIO EL CEÑO MOLESTO.- "ESTAS LOCA, SON IMAGINACIONES TUYAS".- ELLA VOLVIO A RECARGAR SU AHORA CARA SONRIENTE SOBRE EL TORSO MASCULINO.-"QUE BUENO POR QUE QUISIERA HABLARLE DE VEZ EN CUANDO A MOSSE".-RANMA SE INCORPORO AUN CON EL PESO DE ELLA ENCIMA CON EL ROSTRO TENSO.- "NI LO PIENSES".- ELLA LO MIRABA CON LA INOCENCIA PLASMADA EN SU ROSTRO.-"¿POR QUÉ?".-EL SUSPIRO EN SEÑAL DE RESIGNACION.-"ESTA BIEN SI ES LO QUE QUIERES…".- LE HABLO EN SUSURRO.- "SI ESTOY CELOSO".- ELLA SONRIO INTERIORMENTE.- "¿QUÉ DICES? NO TE ESCUCHE".- "¡YA NO TE HAGAS BIEN QUE ME ESCUCHASTE Y SABES DE SOBRA QUE ESTOY CELOSO MUY CELOSO! ASI QUE NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLO NUNCA ¿DE ACUERDO?".-ELLA SONRIO AMPLIAMENTE.- "LO SABIA".- EL LA MIRO ASOMBRADO.- "¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ME HUMILLE POR NADA?".- "NO TE HUMILLASTE, ME GUSTO QUE ME LO DIJERAS".- "EN FIN YA NOS DESVIAMOS DEL TEMA QUERIA QUE NOS FUERAMOS A VIVIR A CASA DE MI FAMILIA PARA NO DEJARTE SOLA MIENTRAS ME VOY A TRABAJAR, NO QUIERO QUE MI PRIMO TENGA OPORTUNIDAD DE ACERCARSE A TI".- "SI TU LO QUIERES YO VOY A DONDE TU QUIERAS".- EL DESVIO SU MIRADA AL LADO CONTRARIO .-"VERAS ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA, MI MADRE ES MUY… ¿COMO DECIRLO? ...TRADICIONALISTA Y NO VA A ACEPTAR QUE DURMAMOS JUNTOS SI NOS VAMOS PARA ALLA".- "AH… YA VEO… PUES NO HAY PROBLEMA DORMIREMOS EN HABITACIONES SEPARADAS Y LISTO".- RANMA ESTABA MAS PALIDO QUE NUNCA.-"¡NO!".-ELLA LE SONRIO BURLONA MIENTRAS SUS OJOS SE CERRABAN DE CANSANCIO.-"¿ENTONCES QUE PROPONES?".- LO VIO SONROJARSE NOTABLEMENTE.- "PUES YA QUE… VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE Y TUUU ME QUIERES PUES DEBERIAMOS CASARNOS Y ASI NOS QUITAMOS DE PROBLEMAS".- ELLA LO VIO FURIOSA Y SE LEVANTO HACIENDO QUE EL SALIERA DE SU CUERPO ABRUPTAMENTE HACIENDO QUE SE SINTIERA ABANDONADO.- "¡OYE ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, POR QUE TE SEPARAS ASI DE MI?!".-ELLA SE CRUZO DE BRAZOS MIRANDOLO CINICAMENTE.- "¿PARA QUE QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO? ESPERA…YA LO SE, POR QUE VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE Y POR QUE YO TE QUIERO, PUES NO, NO QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO SI ES POR ESAS RAZONES, NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE SACRIFIQUES, DE HECHO CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERA QUE ME VAYA A CASA DE TU FAMILA".-RANMA VEIA ASOMBRADO A AKANE CAMINAR HACIA LA SALIDA DE LA HABITACION CUBRIENDOSE CON UNA SABANA, ESCUCHANDOLA LLORAR. *¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?+ NADA+ EXACTO QUE ACASO ESPERAS QUE TE VUELVA A DEJAR POR TU ESTUPIDA BOCAZA RECUERDA LA ADVERTENCIA DE SHINOSUKE, YA ANTES CASI LA PIERDES EN MANOS DEL DOCTORCILLO ¿AHORA PIENSAS PERDERLA EN MANOS DE SHINOSUKE?+ PRIMERO MUERTO*.- SE LEVANTO COMO RAYO DE LA CAMA TOTALMENTE DESNUDO LLEGANDO JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE ELLA IBA A SALIR DEL DEPARTAMENTO VESTIDA DE FORMA DESCUIDADA Y EL SE DECIDIO A JUGARSE EL TODO POR EL TODO.- "AKANE, NO TE VAYAS, NO SOY MUY BUENO PARA HABLAR Y SOY MUY ORGULLOSO PARA DECIR ALGUNAS COSAS, PERO NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS Y… ME DEJES OTRA VEZ, YO QUIERO QUE NOS CASEMOS NO SOLO POR NUESTRO BEBE, TAMBIEN QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO POR QUE… TE AMO, ME ENCANTARIA HACERTE EL AMOR Y ESTAR UNIDO A TI HASTA EL AMANECER TODAS LAS VECES QUE PODAMOS PASAR JUNTOS POR EL RESTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS, QUE CUIDEMOS JUNTOS NO SOLO AL BEBE QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO SINO A LOS QUE VENGAN DESPUES Y POR ULTIMO… POR QUE NO QUIERO DORMIR SOLO NUNCA MAS".- EL ABRIO SUS BRAZOS ESPERANDO LA REACCION DE ELLA *KAMI SI ME ESTOY HUMILLANDO QUE VALGA LA PENA, QUE NO ME DEJE*, ELLA VEIA LA MIRADA SUPLICANTE DE EL DUDANDO *¿Y SI ESTA JUGANDO CONMIGO?*, EL LA MIRABA SUPLICANDOLE INSISTENTEMETE CON SU MIRADA.- "POR FAVOR ¿QUIERES VERME COMPLETAMENTE HUMILLADO? ESTA BIEN".- EL COLOCO UNA RODILLA RAPIDAMENTE EN EL PISO EXTENDIENDO SUS MANOS HACIA ELLA.-"¿QUE MAS QUIERES? ESTOY ARRODILLADO DESNUDO FRENTE A TI, YA ACABASTE CON LO QUE ME QUEDABA DE ORGULLO Y HASTA MI DIGNIDAD, Y AUN ASI TE PREGUNTO ¿QUÉ MAS QUIERES? Y YO TE LO DARE PERO NO TE ALEJES DE MI".- ELLA LO MIRO CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS TOTALMENTE CONMOVIDA ANTE LA ACTITUD DE RANMA, Y CORRIO SENTANDOSE EN CUCLILLAS ENFRENTE DE EL ABRAZANDOSE AL CUELLO DE RANMA.- "CLARO QUE ME QUEDO".- RANMA LA ABRAZO ACERCANDOSE A SU ROSTRO QUERIENDO BESARLA Y LE MURMURO EN SUS LABIOS.- "¿Y TE CASARIAS CON ESTE ESTUPIDO QUE NO SABE EXPLICARSE CORRECTAMENTE?".- "¡SI… SI… SI QUIERO!".- LOS DOS SE ABRAZARON FUERTEMENTE Y SE BESARON DE FORMA DULCE PERO A LA VEZ ANSIOSA, CUANDO TERMINARON DE BESARSE LOS DOS SE PUSIERON DE PIE Y RANMA FUE EL PRIMERO EN HABLAR.- "¿PUEDO PEDIRTE ALGO?".- ELLA SE SONROJO FURIOSAMENTE.- "¡RANMA! NO LO CREO AUN ESTOY UN POCO ADOLORIDA".- EL PUSO UNA SONRISA BOBA AL ENTENDER LO QUE ELLA HABIA PENSADO.- "BUENO APARTE… YO QUISIERA QUE NO LE DIJERAS A NADIE LO QUE ACABO DE HACER".- "NO TE PREOCUPES NO SE LO DIRE A NADIE, NO QUIERO ACABAR CON LA FAMA DE MUJERIEGO MACHISTA DE RANMA SAOTOME".- EL LA TOMO EN SUS BRAZOS LLEVANDOLA A LA CAMA "MAÑANA HABLARE CON MI MADRE PARA QUE TU Y ELLA SE PONGAN DE ACUERDO PARA ORGANIZAR LA BODA CUANTO ANTES, NO QUIERO QUE DURMAMOS SEPARADOS NI UNA SOLA NOCHE".- ELLA SOLO SE ABRAZO A EL Y SE QUEDO DORMIDA AL ESTAR AGOTADA EN LOS BRAZOS DE RANMA QUE LA MIRABA DE MANERA DULCE AUN SIN CREER DE LO QUE HABIA SIDO CAPAZ CON TAL DE NO PERDERLA. AL OTRO DIA… RANMA OLIA LOS CABELLOS DE ELLA MIENTRAS LE ACARICIABA EL ROSTRO.- "VAMOS PEQUEÑA DORMILONA DESPIERTA".- "MMM…NO QUIERO".- EL COMENZO A BESARLE EL CUELLO.- "ANDA, TE LLEVARE A CASA DE MI FAMILIA, SI TE LEVANTAS TE DARE UNA BUENA RECOMPENSA EN LA NOCHE".- ELLA SE SONROJO NOTABLEMENTE.- "NO SE DE QUE HABLAS... MI CABALLITO SALVAJE".- EL SE SONROJO MAS QUE NUNCA AL ESCUCHAR EL SENSUAL TONO DE VOZ QUE ELLA HABIA UTILIZADO.- "LO SABES MUY BIEN PEQUEÑA TRAVIESA AHORA VAMOS A DARNOS UN BAÑO PARA ESTAR LISTOS".- EL SE LEVANTO CARGANDO A UNA AUN ADORMILADA AKANE LLEVANDOLA A LA DUCHA ABRIENDO LAS LLAVES COMO PUDO SIN SOLTAR A AKANE, LA CUAL SE ABRAZO MAS A EL AL SENTIR EL AGUA ATRAVEZ DE SU CUERPO, RANMA SINTIO SU HOMBRIA REACCIONAR AL TENERLA TAN CERCA Y EN ESAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS.- "CREO QUE NO FUE BUENA IDEA QUE NOS BAÑARAMOS JUNTOS".- ELLA LO MIRO CASTAMENTE Y EL SINTIO SU SANGRE ENCENDERSE DENTRO DE EL AL VER LA EXPRESION INOCENTE DE ELLA COMENZANDO A BESARLA Y COLOCANDOLA DE PIE CON CUIDADO EN EL PISO MIENTRAS EL AGUA LES CAIA ENCIMA, PARO POR UN MOMENTO DE BESARLA Y LA MIRO A LOS OJOS.- "PEQUE PERDONAME POR LO QUE VOY A HACER PERO CREEME QUE AL VERTE ASI NO PUEDO CONTROLARME".- ELLA LO MIRABA INTERROGANTE CUANDO EL LA VOLTEO RECARGANDOLA CONTRA LA PARED Y COMENZO A ROZAR SU MASCULINIDAD ENTRE LAS NALGAS DE ELLA LA CUAL SE ESTREMECIA POR EL CONTACTO Y MAS AUN AL SENTIRLO TANTEAR CON SUS DEDOS SU INTIMIDAD E INTRODUCIR UN PAR DE DEDOS DENTRO DE SU CAVIDAD, ELLA ESTABA TAN PERDIDA EN SUS SENSACIONES QUE CUANDO QUISO DARSE CUENTA RANMA LA ESTABA PENETRANDO POR SU ENTRADA POSTERIOR LENTAMENTE.- "RAN…MA".-"TRAN...QUILA….MMM…. LO HARE… DESPACIO".- "ES QUE... ME… DUELE".- EL SE PEGO MAS A ELLA RECARGANDOLA MAS CONTRA LA PARED LO QUE HIZO QUE RANMA ENTRARA EN ELLA FIRMEMENTE HACIENDOLA GRITAR AL PERCIBIR COMO SU PIEL CEDIA ANTE ESA FUERTE INTROMISION.- ¡HAAAAGG!.- EL LA ABRAZO DE MANERA TIERNA.- "PERDONAME PEQUEÑA PERO TE NECESITABA TANTO… QUE NO ME MEDI MI… FUERZA".- EL COMENZO A BESARLA EN LOS HOMBROS RELAJANDOLA POCO A POCO PARA DESPUES COMENZAR UN LIGERO Y LENTO BALANCEO HACIENDOLA GOZAR.- "RAN…MA ¿ME AMAS?".- "TE AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA PEQUEÑA".- ASI PASARON UN BUEN RATO AMANDOSE COMO ELLOS PENSABAN HACERLO EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN SENCILLO DEPARTAMENTO UNA MUJER SE ENCONTRABA LLORANDO DE RABIA FRENTE AL TELEVISOR EN EL QUE HABIA ESCUCHADO LA NOTICIA DE QUE LA NOVIA DE SU EX-AMANTE HABIA SIDO ENCONTRADA.- "¡MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE LA ENCONTRARON, PERO ME LAS VA A PAGAR, COMO QUE ME LLAMO KODASHI TATEWAKI!"…


	13. Chapter 13

"EL TRATO"

CAPITULO 13

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES RANMA FUE A DEJAR A AKANE A CASA DE SUS PADRES Y EL SE FUE A TRABAJAR, TODOS PODIAN NOTAR QUE SI PRECISAMENTE NO HABIA VUELTO A SER EL MISMO MUJERIEGO DE ANTES, LLEGO DE MUY BUEN HUMOR Y QUE HABIA VUELTO A TRABAJAR AL MISMO RITMO DE ANTES; MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION SAOTOME NODOKA YA HABIA EMPEZADO ENSEÑARLE MUCHAS COSAS SOBRE BEBES, EN ESO ESTABAN CUANDO SE APARECIO SHINOSUKE DE VISITA Y AKANE SE QUEDO CONGELADA EN SU LUGAR MIENTRAS SU FUTURA SUEGRA ATENDIA A LA VISITA

SHINOSUKE SE APARECIO SONRIENTE TENDIENDOLE LA MANO EN SEÑAL DE SALUDO A NODOKA, EN TANTO OBSERVABA A AKANE DE REOJO.-BUENOS DIAS TIA ¿COMO HAS ESTADO?

NODOKA NO LE CORRESPONDIO EL SALUDO Y LE HABLO MANERA SERIA.- ERAN BUENOS, ¿A QUE SE DEBE TU VISITA?

SHINOSUKE CAMBIO SU SEMBLANTE POR UNO SERIO.- SIEMPRE TAN DIRECTA TIA, PUES TE VOY A CORRESPONDER, HE VENIDO A VER A AKANE, QUIERO HABLAR CON ELLA Y...

NODOKA LE HABLO DE MANERA FIRME Y CLARA INTERRUMPIENDOLO.- NO ES NECESARIO QUE SIGAS, AKANE VA A SER LA MADRE DEL HIJO DE RANMA POR LO TANTO MI NUERA Y TE VOY A PEDIR QUE LA RESPETES NO VOLVIENDOTE A ACERCAR A ELLA

SHINOSUKE APRETO FUERTEMENTE SUS PUÑOS DE CORAJE.- TENGO DERECHO A VISITAR A MI FAMILIA

NODOKA FRUNCIO EL CEÑO FURIOSA.- SI LO PONES ASI, TE VOY A PEDIR DE FAVOR QUE NO VUELVAS A PONER UN PIE EN ESTA CASA, ES TODO... TE AGRADEZCO LA VISITA

EN CUANTO SHINOSUKE SE FUE, NODOKA LE PIDIO DE FAVOR AAKANE QUE NO LE DIJERA NADA A RANMA PARA NO CAUSAR MAS PROBLEMAS Y ELLA ACEPTO

POR LA TARDE RANMA LLEGO A TRAER A AKANE A LA CASA DE SUS PADRES

RANMA SE VEIA FELIZ.- ¿COMO A ESTADO MI PEQUE?

NODOKA.- A ESTADO MUY BIEN SOLO CON MUCHAS NAUSEAS, DEBERIAS LLEVARLA AL MEDICO

RANMA.- YA LA LLEVE CON TOFU Y LE SACO UNOS ANALISIS, PERO QUEDO DE LLAMARME CUANDO TUVIERA LOS RESULTADOS.- ABRAZO DE LA CINTURA A AKANE PARA COMENZAR A LLEVARLA HACIA LA SALIDA QUE SE ENCONTRABA MUY CALLADA DESDE LO QUE HABIA PASADO CON SHINOSUKE.- SI NO TE MOLESTA MADRE LUEGO TE HABLO, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE ESTOY AGOTADO Y ME URGE LLEGAR A MI CASA A DESCANSAR

NODOKA LE CONTESTO CON BURLA.- SI COMO NO...DESCANSAR.- LA PAREJA SE SONROJO Y SALIO RAPIDAMENTE DE LA CASA

EL RESTO DEL DIA SE LO PASARON TRANQUILO DEBIDO A QUE AKANE Y RANMA ESTABAN AGOTADOS

LA NOCHE TRANSCURRIO CON UNA PAREJA QUE SE ENCONTRABA DESNUDA, SUDOROSA Y ABRAZADA DESPUES DE HABER HECHO EL AMOR VARIAS DE VECES FELICES DE ESTAR JUNTOS, ASI AMANECIO Y EL FUE EL PRIMERO EN DESPERTAR CON UNA ENORME SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO AL DARSE CUENTA QUE AKANE ESTABA ACOSTADA SOBRE EL Y QUE SUS CUERPOS ESTABAN UNIDOS, ESTIRO LA MANO HACIA SU BURO Y TOMO LA BOCINA TELEFONICA MARCANDO RAPIDAMENTE…

LLAMADA TELEFONICA…

¿?.- DIGA

RANMA.- MAMA, SOY RANMA ME URGE HABLAR CONTIGO, TE HABLE PARA SABER SI VAS A SALIR

NODOKA.- PUES PENSABA SALIR PARA ARREGLAR ALGO SOBRE ALGUNAS OBRAS DE CARIDAD DE LAS QUE ME ENCARGO, PERO SI ES URGENTE PODRIA POSPONERLO

RANMA.- SI LO ES, NO QUIERO RETRASAR MAS ESTO, QUIERO QUE TE PONGAS DE ACUERDO CON MI PEQUE PARA QUE NOS CASEMOS CUANTO ANTES P…

NODOKA SALTABA DE FELICIDAD AL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA.- ¡YES! ¡YES!¡YES! ¡YES! ¡YES!

RANMA.- MAMA CALMATE, QUIERO ALGO RAPIDO Y DISCRETO

NODOKA.- NO ENTIENDO POR QUE LA PRISA Y MUCHO MENOS EL POR QUE DE QUE QUIERAS QUE SEA LA CELEBRACION SEA MODERADA

RANMA.- MAMA ENTIENDE ME CASO POR QUE LA AMO Y NO QUIERO DEJARLA SOLA MIENTRAS ME VOY A TRABAJAR, CON MI PRIMO RONDANDO POR AQUÍ, Y SI NOS VAMOS A CASA CON USTEDES Y NO ESTAMOS CASADOS, NO NOS DEJARAS DORMIR JUNTOS Y YO NO PUEDO DORMIR SIN ELLA, POR OTRO LADO ENTRE MAS DISCRETO SEA MAS RAPIDO SERA TODO ESTO

NODOKA.- PERO HIJO...

RANMA.- LO SIENTO MADRE PERO EN ESTO NO VOY A CEDER Y QUISIERA QUE NO LE DIGAS NADA HASTA QUE LO HABLEMOS JUNTOS

NODOKA.- YA VEO QUE ESTAS DECIDIDO, Y ASI NO PODRE HACER NADA, ENTONCES LOS ESPERO POR LA TARDE, ¿DE ACUERDO?

RANMA.- ESTA BIEN ENTONCES YA VOY A DESPERTARLA PARA QUE TE VAYA A DEJAR A MI PEQUE, EN CUANTO VAYA A RECOGERLA NOS PONEMOS DE ACUERDO MAMA

FIN DE LA LLAMADA TELEFONICA

RANMA COLGO LA BOCINA Y SUSPIRO FRUSTRADO, *RAYOS NO TENGO GANAS DE LEVANTARME*, COMENZO A BESARLA TIERNAMENTE EN LOS LABIOS, LAS MEJILLAS Y LA FRENTE.- VAMOS, ARRIBA FLOJA.- ELLA LE CONTESTO SIN ABRIR LOS OJOS.- NO QUIERO.- ¡OYE! NO ME HAGAS ESTO PEQUE, SABES BIEN QUE NO QUIERO DEJARTE SOLA.-ELLA LE CONTESTO HACIENDO PUCHEROS.- PERO TENGO SUEÑO.- LO SE PEQUEÑA, HAGAMOS ALGO, CAMBIATE PARA PODER LLEVARTE A CASA DE MIS PADRES Y ALLA TE DUERMES ¿SI?.- ELLA ABRIO SUS OJOS LENTAMENTE Y LE CONTESTO RESIGNADA EN TANTO SE LEVANTABA.- ESTA BIEN, PERO MAÑANA SI ME DEJARAS DORMIR HASTA TARDE.- EL SIMPLEMENTE NO LE CONTESTO.- ¿ME DEJARAS, VERDAD RANMA?.- EL LA MIRO A LOS OJOS SERIO.- SABES QUE NO PUEDO AMOR, NO QUIERO QUE MI PRIMO ESTE RONDANDOTE, ME NIEGO A QUE ESTE A 5 METROS DE DISTANCIA TUYA.- A CADA PALABRA QUE PRONUNCIABA SUS ANIMOS SE ENCENDIAN.- ¡DEMONIOS NO QUIERO NI QUE TE MIRE.- ELLA AL NOTAR EL ANIMO DE RANMA O ABRAZO.- TRANQUILO, ES SOLO QUE... ME SIENTO COMO SI ME ADOZARAN A LA CAMA Y ME CUESTA MUCHA FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD EL LEVANTARME, PERO SI TU PIENSAS ASI, ME LEVANTARE TODAS LAS MAÑANAS PARA IR A TU CASA ASI LA VIDA SE ME VAYA EN ELLO, ¿CONTENTO?.- CLARAMENTE VIO COMO SU CEÑO ENOJADO CAMBIABA POR UNO RELAJADO JUNTO CON UNA SONRISA BRILLANTE AL ESCUCHARLA.-ME ALEGRA QUE ENTIENDAS, BUENO ES TARDE.-DESPUES CAMBIO SU TONO DE VOZ POR UNO SENSUAL ABRAZANDOLA.- DEBERIAMOS IR A BAÑARNOS.-AKANE SE SONROJO Y AGACHO SU MIRADA.- NO LO CREO YA SABES LO QUE PASA CADA QUE NOS BAÑAMOS JUNTOS.- ESA ES LA INTENCION.- PERO YA ES TARDE.- EL REFUNFUÑO POR LO BAJO AL OBSERVAR SU DESPERTADOR.- RAYOS, ESTA BIEN DUCHATE TU PRIMERO.- ASI LO HICERON Y DESPUES PARTIERON A CASA DE SUS PADRES Y DESPUES YA EL SOLO A SU TRABAJO TODOS SE ASOMBRARON AL ESCUCHARLO CANTAR CUANDO LLEGO A TRABAJAR Y AL TIEMPO QUE SALUDABA A TODOS; AKARY DESDE SU ESCRITORIO DABA GRACIAS A KAMI POR QUE AKANE LLEGARA A LA VIDA DE SU JEFE, DESDE QUE AKANE HABIA VUELTO DESPUES DE SU BUSQUEDA, SU JEFE HABIA VUELTO TODO DULZURA, YA NADA DE GRITOS QUE HACIAN RETUMBAR SUS OIDOS Y TODO LO PEDIA CON UN POR FAVOR EN LUGAR DE SU YA LEGENDARIO ¡QUIERO ESTO O AQUELLO PERO YA!.

AKANE Y SU FUTURA SUEGRA SE PASEABAN POR UN CENTRO COMERCIAL MIENTRAS OBSERVABAN COSAS DE BEBES EN LOS APARADORES.- MIRA HIJA YA VISTE QUE BONITA CUNA.- SI, ESTA HERMOSA... SOLO QUE MUY CARA.- NODOKA NO PUDO EVITAR REIRSE ANTE EL COMENTARIO DE AKANE.-HIJA, RANMA ES RICO NO TIENE NINGUN PROBLEMA EN COMPRAR ALGO ASI.- AKANE LE DEVOLVIO UNA MIRADA QUE MOSTRABA VERGUENZA.- LO SE... ES SOLO QUE NO QUIERO QUE PIENSE QUE ME ESTOY APROVECHANDO.- JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, AHORA VEO POR QUE SE ENAMORO MI HIJO DE TI.- AKANE TENIA UNA MIRADA DESCONCERTADA.- DISCULPE, NO ENTIENDO.- MIRA CUALQUIER CHICA QUE NOTARA QUE MI HIJO LA AMARA COMO EL TE AMA A TI, YA LO HUBIERA DEJADO LIMPIO.- AAAAH ENTIENDO.- IBAN A DAR LA VUELTA EN UNA ESQUINA, CUANDO AKANE SINTIO QUE SUS PIES SE DESPEGABAN DEL PISO.- ¿QUE?.- AKANE LADEO SU CABEZA UN POCO Y ENTONCES SE DIO CUENTA QUE LA PERSONA QUE LA CARGABA LA ALEJABA RAPIDAMENTE DE SU FUTURA SUEGRA QUE GRITABA PIDIENDO AYUDA INTENTANDO ALCANZARLA AL VER COMO UN TIPO CARGABA CON AKANE.- ¡AYUDA, SE LLEVAN A MI NUERA, AKANEEEE!.- ES LO ULTIMO QUE ESCUCHO ANTES DE DESMAYARSE SIN DARSE CUENTA DE QUIEN ERA QUIEN LA CARGABA

CONTINUARA...


End file.
